


My Hero Academia: Forward Unto Dawn

by Jormungandrs_pet_wallaby



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Caring Ochaco, Deku is Master Chief, Emotionally broken Izuku Midoriya, Eventual smut., F/M, Friends to Lovers, Good friend Ochaco, Loving Ochaco, Melissa is Cortanna, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, My Hero and Halo story, Touch-Starved Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungandrs_pet_wallaby/pseuds/Jormungandrs_pet_wallaby
Summary: It's been twenty years since the Master Chief saved the galaxy, and a whole new generation inspired by him has risen to answer the call.What happens when the Master Chief turns out to be alive?What happens when it's discovered that he is just as human as the rest of us?Join Deku and his new friend Ochaco as he navigates the unfamiliar cosmos, one where he is a legend.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 130
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1: Part 1

Space.

The Final Frontier.

The one thing in life we can study, observe and experiment with, and yet come no closer to understanding any of its secrets. 

The one thing we will never be able to fully comprehend. 

And yet…

That doesn’t stop us from wanting to try.

“COMMANDER URARAKA!”

Uraraka turned away from the window to the door, a soldier standing at attention. 

“At ease ensign.” Uraraka stated with a smile. 

“Yes ma’am!” The soldier relaxed his shoulders. “Captain Aizawa requests your presence on the bridge!”

Uraraka sighed. “Thank you, dismissed.”

“Ma’am!”

He saluted and left, leaving a chuckling Uraraka grabbing her helmet as she left for the bridge. 

_I don’t even want to know what I was like at that stage._

She entered the turbo lift and watched as the ship passed by her, a giddy smile etched onto her face. 

It had been 6 months since she had been assigned to the Infinity and she still was like a kid in a candy shop.

The Infinity was the most advanced ship designed. Its design was a clear homage to the Forerunner technology that helped create it. Its sleek and study interior was matched only by its exterior. It was like looking into the future. 

A future she was helping to keep safe. 

The opening of the turbo lift door brought her to the bridge. She entered the bridge and made her way to her captain. 

“Commander Uraraka.” A tired voice sighed. 

Uraraka giggled. “Sensei.”

Aizawa huffed and sipped his coffee while he monitored the screen. “I thought I told you to refer to me by my rank.”

“You did.” Uraraka chirped before imitating his typical pose and voice. “But you also said, ‘I will always be your teacher, and you my student.’”

Aizawa groaned and rubbed his eyes. “We are approaching the planet.”

Uraraka looked at her captain with worry. “What?”

Aizawa turned to the nearby console and motioned at it. “We’ve been picking up some strange readings. Higher ups want us to take a look at it.”

Uraraka approached the console and studied the monitor. 

“This is a shield planet?”

“Yes. One of the Forerunners ‘special worlds.’” Aizawa grumbled. 

Uraraka shivered under her armor at the mention of the Forerunners. 

“The last time we had mention of anything related to them, we almost lost the galaxy, and now, almost twenty years later, something of theirs goes awry.” Aizawa said with clenched teeth. 

Uraraka stared at the oncoming planet, her eyes filled with worry, but a small sliver of intrigue.

She turned back to her captain, her eyes full of questions and her voice shaky. “You…you were at the battle. The battle of Installation 00.”

Aizawa turned to her, his eyes full of sadness. “Yes. I was there.”

Uraraka fidgeted her fingers. “Y-You knew him.”

“Yes, everyone knew the Master Chief.”

He was the one that every person in the galaxy knew of. The one that every soldier wanted to be, the one that every Spartan wanted to emulate. 

He might possibly be the greatest soldier to have ever lived.

And he was most certainly the greatest hero in the galaxy.

Uraraka shook her head. “No, you KNEW him. I have seen the pictures of your squad from the war.”

Aizawa sighed before walking up to the glass and leaned against it as he studied the planet below. 

“What do you know of the Master Chief Commander?”

Her eyes widened as she thought over his question. 

“He was brave. He was a light to everyone around him. He cared for others, and he was a leader on the battlefield. He inspired his comrades, and even his enemies. Everyone respected the Master Chief.” She declared.

Uraraka was taken by surprise when Aizawa gave a short chuckle.

“I met him shortly after initiation day. Everyone else in our squad I knew from the academy. We had forged bonds through years of training, except him.”

A small smile graced Aizawa’s face, catching Uraraka off guard.

“We had no idea what to think of him. He was quiet, only speaking when necessary. I was unsure of him, until our first battle. The way he fought; we had no worries that he was a Spartan after that. But that is not the only part of the Master Chief.”

Uraraka looked at him with newfound curiosity. “He didn’t attend U.A.?”

Aizawa shook his head. “He was trained at Reach.”

Uraraka’s eyes shot open and her mouth dropped. “R-Reach??? As in where All Might was?!?”

Aizawa grumbled at the mention of All Might. “The one and only.”

Before Uraraka could ask more questions the ship suddenly shook and groaned.

“STATUS REPORT!” Aizawa yelled as he gripped onto the ledge. 

“It’s the planet! We are being sucked in by a gravity well!” The helmsmen replied.

The ship continued to groan and shake as it was pulled into the planet. “CAN YOU PULL US OUT!” Aizawa yelled. 

“NEGATIVE!”

“BRACE FOR IMPACT!” Aizawa yelled. 

The last thing Uraraka saw was the ship slamming into the ground. 

* * *

“URARAKA! OVER HERE!”

Uraraka turned and smiled as she saw her closest friend Asui waving at her.

“Hey Tsu!” 

She joined Asui and a few of her friends.

“Uraraka!” Iida exclaimed. 

“Hi Iida.” 

The two hugged briefly before sitting. 

“This is where we are supposed to sit?” 

Asui nodded. “They want all of our class to sit together. Makes it easier when they call us up.”

The rest of their class joined them, some more excited than others.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!” Kirishima hollered, only to be shushed by those around him. “We are actually graduating! We get to become spartans!” 

“Keep it down Shima!” Mina huffed. 

“Yeah man!” Kaminari sighed. “Last thing we want is to get in trouble on graduation day!”

“SHUT THE F*CK UP YOU STUPID EXTRAS!” Bakugou whisper yelled. 

“We are starting!” Yaoyorozu chided as she slipped her hand into Todoroki’s hand. 

Everyone quieted as the ceremony began. 

“Look!” Mina whispered. 

Walking up to the stage were the UNSC Security council, the leadership of the Navy. 

“It’s your dad, Todoroki!” Kirishima whispered. 

Todoroki pursed his lips as the Fleet Admiral walked up to his seat with the remaining security council members. 

“Endeavor.” Todoroki whispered. 

Endeavor turned to his son and gave him a small smile as a small rodent walked up to the podium. 

“Welcome everyone! If you would all stand and give a round of applause for the Commander in Chief!” 

A gasp broke through the crowd as a blonde-haired skeletal man approached the podium.

“ALL MIGHT!” Several classmates whispered as everyone stood and applauded.

Toshinori approached the podium and gave everyone present a large smile. 

“Thank you all! I am honored to be with you here today. Please be seated.”

Toshinori waited until everyone was seated before speaking. 

“Today is a sacred day, as it has been for the past twenty-five years. We have many who enter this academy, but few that leave as Spartans.” 

He turned and pointed at 1A. 

“You all have worked hard, have gone above and beyond to be here today. I am honored to call you my brothers and sisters in arms.”

His smile faltered a bit before he spoke again. 

“This ceremony is vastly different than it was twenty-five years ago. The world, no, the galaxy has been transformed in ways none of us could have possibly imagined. And it is now up to you to keep that peace. To protect his galaxy. But first, I have a very special visitor to give some words to our graduates.”

A gasp broke through the crowd as a figure approached the podium, his golden armor shining against the sunlight.

“Please welcome Thel 'Vadam, the [ Arbiter ](https://halo.fandom.com/wiki/Thel_%27Vadam#Halo_5:_Guardians).”

(I can’t properly describe his design, so I will leave a link to his wiki article with his physical description.)_

The Sangheili soldier approached the podium and shook Toshinori’s hand before speaking.

“I do not come to earth often,” His deep booming voice spoke. “But in light of what anniversary it is I made an exception.” The Sangheli spoke in a deep booming voice with his quadruple split jaw. 

“There are those who said this day would never come. What are they to say now...” The Arbiter spoke solemnly.

“When I first heard of the Spartans, I laughed. I never considered what they were capable of, that they were nothing more than fodder that stood in the way of the prophets will. That is, until I met him.”

The Arbiter smiled and gave a low chuckle. “After that, I knew just what a Spartan was. I knew that only a fool would dare underestimate what you were capable of. He was the first human I ever met who I had genuine respect for, and the only one I ever dare call my brother.”

He turned to the graduates. “His sacrifice was a testament to what every Spartan is to be, and what each of you should hold your brothers and sisters in arms to. You all have a tremendous legacy to live up to, a tremendous burden to uphold. Do it well, like he would do. Thank you.”

The arbiter stepped away from the podium before Toshinori spoke.

And now, we are going to give respect to the man who made that change happen.”

“ATTENTION!”

1A stood at attention.

“FACE RIGHT!” 

They turned to their right and looked at the massive statue in the nearby courtyard. 

“SALUTE!”

1A saluted towards the statue of the Master Chief.

Ochaco felt something shift in her when she stared at the statue, her eyes drawn toward the helmet.

_Thank you._

* * *

“..aka! Uraraka!”

Ochaco groaned as her head throbbed. 

“Ochaco!”

Ochaco opened her eyes to see the worried eyes of her captain.

“Are you alright?” He asked brokenly.

Ochaco groaned “Y-Yes sir.”

He held out his hand which she took. He helped her to her feet and they looked at the state of the ship.

“Damage report?” Aizawa barked. 

“Minor interior damage and some external damage, nothing too serious.” A helmsman replied. 

“Can we get airborne?”

“Negative sir. It seems we are still being held down by the gravity well.”

“F*ck!” Aizawa cursed under his breath. 

He turned to Ochaco. “I need you to assemble a scout team. We need to find out what grabbed us and why, take whatever you need.”

Ochaco nodded and saluted. “Yes sir.”

She grabbed her fallen helmet and ran down to the cargo bay. 

“Listen up!” She declared to the security team. “We are loading up for a recognizance and surveillance mission!”

“Gonna find out what hit us?” An officer asked. 

“That’s the plan. We’re taking five Pelicans, load up three Scorpion, eight Warthogs and whatever weapons you need in case we run into what hit us.” Ochaco declared. 

“YES MA’AM!” The officers replied with a salute.

Ochaco pressed a few buttons on her communicator while they assembled the gear. 

“Captain, I have them assembling the gear, we should be ready to head out in a few minutes.”

“Good, make sure to stay in constant contact. There is something strange going on.”

Ochaco pursed her lips. “Yes sir.”

They were ready to leave a few minutes later and boarded the Pelicans.

“This is Gold Leader, is everyone ready?” Ochaco asked. 

The four other Pelicans replied enthusiastically. “AFFIRMATIVE!” 

Ochaco smiled. “Let’s roll out!”

The bay doors opened up and the Pelicans exited the infinity. 

As they flew, new worry entered Ochaco.

_What group has the technology to pull the Infinity onto a planet? What do they want?_

“Commander! We are approaching the source of the disturbance!”

A sudden surge shot through the air and hit the pelicans. 

“Losing power, can’t keep up!” 

Ochaco gripped the railing. “Can you land us?!?”

“I THINK SO!”

Ochaco put on her helmet and sent a communication to the Pelicans.

**“BRACE FOR IMPACT!”**

The Pelicans crashed into the ground but were able to minimize the damage.

Uraraka stood to her feet. **“Status report?”**

“We’ve crashed in a desert and jungle area. Looks like the engines are shot.”

**“What about the other Pelican crews?”**

“The other crews are checking in, it seems we are all alive.”

Uraraka gave a sigh of relief and tested her comms.

**“Captain Aizawa? Can you hear me?”**

**“Loud and clear, what happened?”**

**“The Pelicans were hit out of the air by a disruption. We are going to see if they can be repaired.”**

**“Negative. We don’t have time for that. Finding what hit us is the priority. More Pelicans can be deployed. Take your team and find what hit us.”**

**“Understood. Uraraka out.”**

Ochaco turned to her team. **“LISTEN UP PEOPLE! We are going to find the people who attacked us! Grab your gear and load up!”**

They were off minutes later, traversing the terrain in an assortment of vehicles. 

“Commander, we are approaching the source of the disturbance.”

Ochaco readied her rifle, **“Be ready for anything!”**

They arrived at a forest clearing. Ochaco exited the Warthog and turned to her team.

She pointed at a group of soldiers. **“I want you and your and your men to stay here, radio if there are any problems.”**

She turned to the rest of her squad. **“We are going in!”**

She turned and entered the jungle with her team. 

The forest was lush and thick. Sounds of wildlife all around them as they journeyed deeper into the forest.

**“Check in.”**

“We are getting closer, about 50 m. away.” A soldier replied.

“Hey! What’s that up ahead?”

Ochaco turned and her eyes widened.

Laying in front of them was wreckage from a ship.

“Think this is the guy who brought us down?” A soldier asked. 

Ochaco approached the ship and found a UNSC logo attached to the side. 

**“Don’t think so.”**

She activated her comms as she examined the ship.

**“What is it Uraraka?”** Aizawa asked in a gruff but concerned voice. 

**“We found the wreckage of a UNSC ship.”**

**“Does it have a serial number?”**

Ochaco examined and found the number. “ **77263.000_A.”**

The line went silent.

**“Sir?”** Ochaco asked as dread filled her.

**“Are you absolutely sure?”** Aizawa asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Ochaco was surprised by the tone in Aizawa’s voice. The man was not known to get emotional, at least visibly.

**“Yes sir.”**

She heard Aizawa exhale deeply. **“Continue with the rest of the mission, but radio in if you find more of the ship. Aizawa out.”**

**“Strange.”** Ochaco mused. **“Ensign Johnson.”**

Said soldier stood at attention. “Yes ma’am!”

**“Run that serial number through the database and see what you can find.”**

“Understood ma’am!”

Ochaco turned back to her squad. **“We continue forward.”**

They continued deeper into the forest, each step filling the team with apprehension.

“Why aren’t the birds singing?”

Ochaco ignored the question as they found their target. 

**“Woah.”**

It was a massive fortress. Its design sleek and otherworldly, like it was made by gods. Pillars floated and moved around, while in the center was a massive sphere.

**“Captain, we’ve found the source of the disturbance.”**

The sounds of scraping metal screeched around them. 

**“WEAPONS HOT! WEAPONS HOT!”**

They looked in all directions as they searched for the disturbance. 

“Where is it?” A soldier asked before he screamed. 

Ochaco and company turned to the scream, only to freeze. 

The creature was large, over nine feet tall, it was mechanical with an insect like design. Wings on its back twitched and fluttered. It had four arms, two large ones and two smaller ones below the others. Their legs were large and imposing, its feet resembled talons. Its eyes glowed deep yellow and its mouth displaced a set of sharp teeth. 

And it had a large, yellow blade currently in the chest of a now dead solider. 

**“Open fire!”**

They opened fire on the creature who screamed as it threw the dead soldier away. Its arm transformed into an energy rifle and returned fire. 

Bullets bounced off harmlessly until Ochaco increased the power of her rifle and drew its attention.

The creature glared at Ochaco long enough for a rocket slammed into the creature causing it to scream. It then disappeared in a flash of light. 

“Where is it?!?” A soldier screamed. 

The creature re-appeared in a flash of light on top of the group, slashing several soldiers with its blade. 

Ochaco yelled as she shot at the creature. The creature thrusted its sword at her, only to have Ochaco dodge and press her fingers against its armor. 

The creature found itself floating in the air, unable to move around. 

**“Kill it!”**

The marines fired at the creature, until it finally gave a final scream before dying. 

**“Release!”**

The creature slammed into the ground with a resounding groan.

“What the f*ck was that?!?” A marine panted. 

**“I don’t know.”** Ochaco replied as she caught her breath. She approached the dead creature, her weapon ready in case it was not as dead as they thought. 

“Think that was the thing that brought us down?”

Ochaco shook her head. **“Unlikely.”**

A sudden screeching noise rose up and shook them to their core. 

“INCOMING!”

A pack of metal beasts burst through; they had an array of glowing hard light spikes. They resembled dogs, but their jaws were sideways. 

**“FIRE!”**

A hailstorm of bullets shot out as the fight raged on. 

“They look like the thing we just killed!” a soldier screamed. 

Ochaco grit her teeth as she continued to fire, taking down more of the mechanical beasts. One leapt at her with its teeth bared. Ochaco dodged and activated a blade in her wrist gauntlet and impaled the creature's head. 

Another creature attacked, this one biting down on her arm. Ochaco roared as she pried the creature off of her and stomped its head in. 

She looked to her arm, seeing blood trickle out of her armor. 

**“Not good.”**

“Commander! More of them!”

Ochaco turned to see more of the dog like beasts, and the large humanoid ones from before. 

**“Retreat! Get to the fortress!”**

Ochaco and company began to run and gun, desperate to put distance between them and the monsters. 

The creatures were vicious as they pursued them. The dogs pounced on some marines before the others impaled them. 

Ochaco pulled several grenades and threw them at the creatures. Several explosions went off where the creatures stood while they escaped. 

**“That won’t stop them! Get inside and prepare to defend!”**

They made it inside, Ochaco found a panel and pressed the large black button. The massive door sealed behind her.

**“Barricade the door with whatever you can!”**

The marines moved everything they could to block the door, while Ochaco inspected her damaged arm.

“Uh, ma’am?

Ochaco looked up and her eyes widened. 

The inside of the fortress was scattered with dead bodies. Some were the mechanical beasts, and others were familiar faces. 

“These are…Covenant forces?!?” A marine cried out. 

Ochaco was speechless as she looked over the dead bodies from various races.

“What are they doing here?” Another asked. 

“They are supposed to be fighting the Arbiter, what are they doing here?!?” Another Marine cried out.

Ochaco approached and examined the wounds. 

**“These wounds were made with an assault rifle.”**

“Excuse me ma’am, but what does that have to do with our current problem?!?”

Several drones detached from Ochaco’s armor and scanned the other bodies. 

Ochaco huffed with annoyance. **“How many Covenant troops do you know that use UNSC assault rifles?”**

Banging on the door interrupted their train of thought, the screams of the metal monstrosities sending shivers down their spine. 

**“That barricade won’t hold them! Take defensive positions!”**

Ochaco reloaded her rifle and moved her drones into firing range of the door. The marines did the same, each ready to fight to the death. 

The sounds of screaming and scraping metal was expected, what was not expected was the sound of gunfire.

**“What?”** Ochaco gasped.

The screams from earlier changed to shrieks as the sounds of blaster and bullets echoed outside. Distinct noises of metal crunching and whining could be heard.

Eventually the sounds died out, leaving only deafening silence. 

Ochaco pressed a few commands on her wrist gauntlet and sent a drone outside.

**“Holy…”**

The enemy forces had been decimated. Each beast had parts of its body ripped or blown to pieces as their lifeless shells laid dormant. 

“What could have done that?” A soldier asked.

A blue light flashed and three of the metal monstrosities appeared. 

“LOOK OUT!”

They swiped at the marines before Ochaco jumped on one of their backs. She activated her wrist blade and stabbed the creature in the neck. The creature howled and flew into the closest wall, slamming Ochaco into it. 

Ochaco was then grabbed and thrusted into the air, her weapons discarded as the monsters glared at her. 

“COMMANDER!”

The door to the fortress was blasted open before a hail of gunfire erupted in its wake. 

The creatures dropped Ochaco as they turned to their new foe, his identity concealed by light and smoke. 

The mysterious enemy shot at the monsters with a rifle, before he pulled out a new weapon. The weapon resembled a sphere and had a large head with a blade on its side. He waited until then enemies were close enough before slamming it on the ground.

The monsters were sent flying in the air before crashing on the ground. The unknown figure leaped high into the air and slammed his weapon on one of the creatures heads, crushing it to dust. 

He then threw it at the other creature, sending it flying while he pulled out an energy sword. The metal monster screamed as it tried to slash at him, only for the figure to grab said arm and slice it off cleanly before impaling the monster through the chest.

While the final creature was dazed, the figure moved at incredible speeds and lifted the creature into the air. The creature screamed as it was then ripped in half before falling silent. 

The marines stared in shock at the display of power.

“It just…”

“Who is this guy?!?”

Ochaco was speechless. The smoke began to dissipate, and her shock became full blown disbelief at what she saw.

His armor had changed slightly, but not enough to where it was unrecognizable. The iconic green color scheme glistened from the sun as his helmet turned to her. 

**“Commander, we are all in grave danger.”** The man spoke, his voice gruff and synthesized. 

Ochaco gawked at the man in front of her as she spoke.

**“M-M-MASTER CHIEF?!?”**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pelicans are transport ships.  
> Scorpions are tanks.  
> Warthogs are jeeps.
> 
> I am back! I have been gone for a bit, school does that. 
> 
> I know that I originally said I was going to do the Megaman X IzuOcha fic, but after a lot of things that went on in my life, I felt that this was the one I needed to do. I will still do the Megaman X one, just later. 
> 
> The New Frontier will be updated very soon! The most recent chapter is almost done being edited, and I can't wait for you all to see it!
> 
> Please leave a comment and have a blessed day!


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

“Dr. Midoriya, please! Listen to reason!”   
  
“I have already told you! I am not letting my son, my five-year-old son become a lab rat for the program!”   
  
Izuku peeked from behind the corner, his eyes wide as he watched his mother arguing with someone he didn’t recognize.  
  
“Inko, please! He is the only natural one in existence! His potential is limitless!” The man said in a desperate voice.  
  
Inko glared at the man as she removed her glasses. “I said NO! My son will not be a weapon for the military! We have been making good progress with the volunteers! Their physical strength and mental abilities have doubled!”  
  
“And your son has the potential to be ten times that! His tests are like nothing we’ve ever seen! He can outrun a trained marine! If you just let us do a little experim-”  
  
Inko slammed her hands on the table. “Let me make this VERY clear! I am the head of this project! I have been given FULL authority in this matter! And with that authority, I am ORDERING you to drop this!”   
  
She pressed a button, and the door opened as two guards entered. “Please see the Captain out.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
Inko waited until the doors closed before she sighed and rubbed her eyes.   
  
“M-Mommy?”  
  
Inko spun around, and her face morphed to the smiling face her son loved.   
  
“Izuku.”  
  
Izuku forgot about the argument and ran to his mother. She laughed as she picked him up and held him close.  
  
“W-What was the s-scary man talking about?”   
  
Inko’s face faltered for a moment as she moved to the nearby couch. She combed her fingers through Izuku’s messy green curls before speaking.   
  
“He wanted you to do some tests.”  
  
“B-Because I’m different?”  
  
A pang of sadness washed over Inko, “Because you are special.”  
  
Izuku looked down at his hands. He closed and opened them a few times before looking back at his mother.   
  
“A-All the big people…they looked at me…like I was a monster…am I a monster?”  
  
Inko felt her heartbreak as her son looked at her with broken eyes.   
  
“No! You are not a monster!” She cried before the two broke into tears.   
  
Izuku held onto his mother for dear life as he sobbed into her arms.   
  
“T-T-The o-other k-kids call me a-a freak. Say I was b-born a m-monster.”  
  
Inko cried harder as she held her baby tighter. “They don’t understand. You are special, Izuku. You are very special.”   
  
“T-Then w-w-why do t-they hate me?”  
  
Inko pulled Izuku back and stared at his tear-stricken eyes. She gently cupped his face and wiped his tears away.   
  
“They… They don’t understand how special you are. They don’t realize just how amazing you are.”  
  
“I-I-I am?”  
  
Inko smiled. “Yes. You are the best little boy any mommy could ask for.”   
  
Izuku stared back at his hands again. “T-Then, why am I so different?”  
  
Inko paused for a moment as she thought over her words very carefully. 

“I can’t fully say, but what I can tell you is that you are different for a reason. You are special because you are going to do great things. You have been given this gift to help others.”  
  
Izuku looked at the smiling face of his mother before burying his face into her shoulder.   
  
“I love you, mommy.”

“I love you, Izuku.  


* * *

  
**“M-M-MASTER CHIEF?!?”**  
  
Deku approached Uraraka and reached his hand out. She gawked at it for only a moment before taking hold. He helped her to her feet.  
  
**“Are you alright?”**  
  
Uraraka stared in disbelief as she was face to face with her hero. She looked over him and took notes of his features.   
  
**“I thought you’d be taller.”**  
  
Her eyes widened in complete shock as the Master Chief tilted his head in confusion.   
  
_I SAID THAT OUT LOUD?!?_  
  
Uraraka waved her hands in front of her face. **“I-I-I MEAN! I'M NOT SAYING YOUR SHORT! YOU ARE VERY TALL! I WAS ALWAYS TOLD STORIES A-ABOUT HOW YOU WERE THIS GIANT! I MEAN, YOU ARE BUT—”**  
  
Deku placed a hand on her shoulder. **“We don’t have time. We need to stop the Didact.”**  
  
Uraraka was now screaming internally at the fact that the Master Chief’s hand was on her shoulder.   
  
_HE’S TOUCHING ME!!!_  
  
The realization of his words came crashing in as she spoke. **“The Didact?”**  
  
Deku removed his hand and moved back to the door. **“How far is your ship from here?”**  
  
**“Not too far.”** She replied as she grabbed her weapon.  
  
Deku reloaded his rifle and grabbed the gravity hammer. **“Let’s move it then; your ship is probably under attack.”**  
  
Uraraka’s eyes widened. **“What?!?”**  
  
Deku motioned for her to follow as he exited the fortress. Uraraka turned to her squad and nodded.   
  
Uraraka was starstruck as they passed the many felled bodies of the mechanical creatures and into the jungle.  
  
**“How did you survive?”** Uraraka asked as she caught up to the Master Chief.  
  
**“Later. Can you contact your ship?”**  
  
Uraraka activated her comms and received a loud static response.   
  
**“Nothing.”**  
  
**“Melissa, can you locate the ship?”**  
  
There was silence for a few moments before the Master Chief spoke.   
  
**“Your ship is under attack; the Didact is jamming your communications.”**  
  
**“Is he the one who brought our ship down?”**  
  
 **“Yes, and he is the master of the Prometheans.”**  
  
**“Those weird metal monsters?”**  
  
A pang of regret passed through the Master Chief. **“Yes.”**  
  
When they arrived at the Pelicans, the stunned crew was able to get the Pelicans in the air. Deku rode with Ochaco in her Pelican, and they took off to the Infinity.  
  
**“Sir, if you don’t mind me asking, what is going on?”**  
  
Deku turned his head towards her. **“The Didact is free.”**  
  
Ochaco tilted her head. **“What is the Didact.”**  
  
**“A Forerunner.”**  
  
Ochaco’s eyes widened, and her breathing slowed.   
  
**"A-A-A Forerunner?!?”**  
  
**“Yes, and he plans to destroy humanity.”**  
  
“We are approaching the Infinity!”  
  
Ochaco felt her stomach drop at the sight of the Infinity.   
  
Its cannons were firing at Covenant and Promethean, both could be seen on the hull and inside the ship.   
  
**“Drop me off here.”**  
  
Ochaco watched as the Master Chief got ready to jump, his weapons secured to his person.  
  
**“D-Do you need some assistance?”**  
  
Deku turned to her and shook his head. **“Go. Your ship needs you.”**  
  
He then leaped out of the Pelican and onto the Infinity, already killing the Covenant below him.  
  
“Did he just jump out of the Pelican?” The pilot asked.   
  
Ochaco stared in awe-struck wonder at the Master Chief. **“He most certainly did.”**  


* * *

  
“DIE HUMAN SCUM!”  
  
The Jackal found himself on the other end of a rifle round to his face before he could raise his shield.   
  
“If I had a dollar for every time, I heard that!” Aizawa snarled as he shot at more Covenant.  
  
The bridge was in the midst of being sieged by the Covenant. Aizawa and the security team was holding them off but would be overrun without reinforcements.   
  
**“Captain Aizawa!”**  
  
Aizawa ducked away from enemy fire and answered his communicator. 

“Ochaco! Are you back?!?”

“ **Yes, sir! We’ve engaged the Covenant and Prometheans near the front of the Infinity!** ”  
  
“Negative! I need you on the bridge!”   
  
**“Don’t worry, sir, backup is on his way.”**  
  
Covenant's sounds screaming and crying sounded before Aizawa could yell at her to high tale it back to the bridge. He turned and his eyes widened at the sight.  
  
“No f*****g way.”  
  
Deku impaled an Elite with a plasma sword before attaching a grenade to his body and throwing it at a group of Grunts. While they exploded, he grabbed two jackals and smashed their heads together before firing several shotgun shells into a group of Grunts. The Grunts wailed as Deku began to kill them with little resistance.   
  
“IT’S THE DEMON!”  
  
Aizawa watched as Deku killed the last of the forces before he turned to Aizawa. He approached and held his hand out. Aizawa took it and stood.   
  
“Master Chief.”  
  
**“Captain Aizawa.”**  
  
The two stared at each other for a few moments before Aizawa pulled Deku into a massive hug.   
  
“I thought you were dead.”  
  
“ **I pretty much was.”**  
  
Aizawa pulled back and examined Deku. “Your armor has been updated.”  
  
**“Melissa. She still got signals from the UNSC database. Kept me in good condition.”**  
  
Aizawa turned to the main console and pressed a few buttons. “We can catch up later, I need you to get the main cannons online.”  
  
 **“Yes, sir.”**  
  
“Before you go, go to that weapons locker over there.”  
  
Deku approached the locker and opened it.   
  
**“You kept it?”**  
  
Aizawa smirked. “It has come in handy many times.”  
  
Deku held the modified Gravity Hammer in his hands and placed it on his back.   
  
**“Thank you, sir.”**  
  
“Head to the main elevator. Commander Uraraka is engaging the forward forces. If you can reactivate the cannons, we can force them back.”  
  
**“Understood.”**  


* * *

  
**“Forward!”** Ochaco yelled as she and her squad advanced.  
  
The Grunts wailed as they ran from the approaching Spartan, only to be killed by her team's weapons.   
  
Ochaco dodged a slash from an Elite and countered with an uppercut to its jaw, before shooting its face with her rifle. She grabbed his energy sword and deflected a blow from another Elite. She shoved him back and parried several slashes before impaling the Elite.   
  
She watched as a Phantom began its approach. She saw a damaged Wraith and ran to it. She pressed all of her fingers against it and removed its weight. She then threw it at the Phantom and watched as both exploded.  
  
“Commander! Look!”  
  
Ochaco turned to where the soldier was pointing as was graced with a sight she had dreamed of seeing since she was a child.   
  
The Master Chief in action.  
  
He was unstoppable as he tore through the Covenants forces, not even Hunters slowing him down as his iconic green electricity sparked from his body. He shot, crushed, and punched his way through the foes so foolish enough to challenge him.   
  
He shot from the ground and pulled out his modified Gravity Hammer and slammed it into a pack of Jackals before slamming it over the head of a Hunter, crushing it to dust. He pulled out his rifle and headshot several Grunts in seconds before slamming an Elites head into the ship.   
  
He then reached the main control panel and activated the main cannons, which then began to destroy the enemy ships.   
  
“They’re retreating!”  
  
Sure enough, the enemy ships began to retreat once the main cannons were back online. The crew began to cheer as they watched their enemies flee.  
  
“It’s really is him! The Master Chief!”  
  
Ochaco watched as the Master Chief helped several soldiers up before entering the ship again.  
  
“Commander? Commander? Are you okay?”  
  
**“Huh? Oh! Right! Yes!”**  
  
“Uh. The Captain asks you to join him on the bridge.”  
  
 **“Oh! Right, thank you!”**  


* * *

  
Ochaco removed her helmet as she calmed the butterflies that moved through her stomach as she approached the bridge, the captain and Master Chief already there.  
  
“Uraraka, thank you for coming. I take it you are already familiar with the Master Chief?”  
  
“Yes, sir.” She replied as she tried to keep her cheeks from flushing red.  
  
“Good. That leaves my next question.” Aizawa turned to Deku.   
  
“How did you get here?”  
  


* * *

  
**“DEKU! DEKU WAKE UP!”**  
  
Deku opened his eyes, blinding rays of light shooting at him. He raised his hand and hit against the glass.   
  
**“What?”**  
  
**“No time for questions! The ship is under attack!”**  
  
Deku nodded and punched the glass from the cryopod off.   
  
He moved his stiff joints, the metal from his armor groaning as he rolled his shoulders.  
  
He turned to the console in front of him and grabbed the chip from it.   
  
**“Melissa?”**  
  
 **“Here!”**  
  
Melissa appeared, her blue smiling figure greeting him.   
  
**“Status?”**  
  
Melissa disappeared, and an image of alien ships appeared.   
  
**“Covenant forces! They are cutting in!”**  
  
Deku grabbed his rifle and pistol and headed out. **“What’s their plan?”**  
  
**“Not sure. It looks like they are attempting to scavenge the ship.”**  
  
Deku quirked an eyebrow. **“Why would the covenant need to do that?”**  
  
Melissa went silent.  
  
**“Melissa?”**  
  
**“…Because they need to find resources.”**  
  
 **“Why?”**  
  
 **“Because the Covenant are in disarray.”**  
  
Deku turned the corner and shot at two grunts. They died before they could even utter a scream.  
  
**“Not surprised. After Truth died, we assumed they would be leaderless, didn’t think it would get bad this quick.”**  
  
**“It didn’t.”**  
  
Deku stopped.   
  
**“What do you mean?”**  
  
Melissa paused again before she spoke in a whisper.   
  
**“… It's been twenty years, Deku.”**  
  
His years of training was the only thing that kept him from stumbling.   
  
**“…What?”**  
  
 **“You’ve been asleep for twenty years.”**  
  
A pit formed in his stomach as the implication hit him like a freight train.  
  
Deku straightened himself out and continued through the ship. **“We can worry about that later.”**  
  
He moved through the lower part of the ship, his weapon ready for action.   
  
**“There are a group of Grunts and Jackals up ahead.”**  
  
 **“Thanks.”**  
  
Deku pulled out a grenade and threw it into the room. The grenade went off a second later, the sounds of screaming following close by.  
  
Deku ran into the room. He grabbed the closest Grunt and lobbed it at a Jackal before kicking another Grunt into the blast of a Jackal sniper. He used his rifle to mow down several Grunts before grabbing a Jackal and snapping its neck.   
  
**“Clear.”**  
  
**“Okay. Get to the bridge.”**  
  
Before they could do that, the ship shook violently before it began to move.  
  
**“What is happening?”**  
  
“ **It looks like we are caught in a tractor beam!”**

The ship now fully rotated causing Deku to crash to the ceiling.   
  
**“What kind of ship is large enough to do that?”**  
  
**“Who said it was a ship.”**  
  
The meaning of her words was understood as Deku looked out the window and saw a strange planet pulling the ship.  
  
 **“HURRY! Get to the nearest escape pod! I’ve highlighted for you!”**  
  
Deku grunted and moved as fast as he could without activating his quirk.   
  
He ran through the ship, shooting whatever enemy opposed him till he made it to the escape pod.  
  
**“HURRY!”**  
  
Deku pressed the button, only to have the ship then violently pulled into the planet.   
  
**“BRACE FOR IMPACT!”**  


* * *

  
**“And that’s how we landed here.”**  
  
Aizawa rubbed his eyes. “Okay, and what about the things that attacked us.”  
  
Deku shifted his stance, pulled a chip from the back of his head, and plugged it into the console. Images of Prometheans and an armored clad figure then appeared on the screen.  
  
 **“The creatures are called Prometheans. They are humans who have had their bodies destroyed, and their consciousness transferred into mechanical bodies.”**  
  
Ochaco’s eyes widened. “They’re humans?!?”  
  
“How is that possible?” Aizawa whispered.   
  
**“With this.”**  
  
An image of a strange device appeared on screen.  
  
**“The Composer, this is what the Didact is after. It takes the consciousness of organic beings and converts them to data.”**  
  
“And what about the rest of their body?” Aizawa asked.   
  
Deku turned to him. **“Gone.”**  
  
“What does he want with it?” Ochaco asked.   
  
**“To destroy all humanity.”**  
  
A new image appeared, one of a kind looking alien.   
  
“ **This is the Librarian, the wife of the Didact. She informed me that with the Forerunners dead, the mantle of responsibility passed onto humanity. The Didact believes us to be ‘unfit’ to have the mantle of responsibility**.”  
  
“So, he plans to kill us to stop us from protecting the galaxy?” Aziawa sighed.   
  
**“Essentially.”**  
  
Ochaco looked at the Master Chief, “What do we do?”   
  
**“We need to find the Composer. If we can get to it before he does, we can stop him from using it. According to the info the Librarian gave us, the Composer is located on Halo Installation 03. ”**  
  
“That’s in the Khaphrae system,” Aizawa stated. “There is a team there overseeing the decommissioning of the Halo ring.”  
  
**“We need to get there fast.”**  
  
Aizawa turned, “Helmsman, plot a course for Installation 03.”  
  
“Yes, sir!”  
  
Aizawa turned back to Deku. “It will take us at least eight hours to get there.”  
  
Deku’s hands twitched as he spoke. " **Is there any way we can get there faster?”**  
  
Aizawa shook his head. “After the attack, it would be unwise to push the engines any more than we already are, run the risk of shutdown.”  
  
Deku hands twitched some more, **“I will be in the weapons room then.”**  
  
“AFTER, you are inspected by the ship’s doctor,” Aizawa interjected.   
  
**“Sir, I am perfectly fine.”**  
  
Aizawa placed a hand on Deku’s shoulder. “You’ve been in cryosleep for twenty years. You need to get checked out. Plus, it wasn’t a request.”  
  
Deku sighed, **“Yes, sir.”**  
  
“Now then,” Aizawa spoke as he turned to Ochaco. “How are you?”  
  
“O-Oh! I am fine!”  
  
Aizawa quirked an eyebrow, “Then why is there a gash on your gauntlet?”  
  
Ochaco turned to her arm, “Oh, it's just a scratch, I am going to have maintenance take a look at it.”  
  
“Get on that, we don’t want to be caught unprepared again.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
She began to take her to leave when Aizawa spoke.  
  
“I thought you’d be taller?” His voice dripping with barely restrained humor.  
  
Ochaco froze.   
  
“Uh! I—Uh! I d-didn’t mean any disrespect!” She stuttered as she turned to her captain with a flushed face.   
  
Aizawa laughed. “It's never a smart idea to insult a man’s height.”  
  
The blush on Ochaco’s face deepened. “HE IS TALL! I MEAN, HE IS SUPER TALL! I GOT NERVOUS! ALL THE PICTURES I EVER SAW HE WAS A GIANT! THAT DOSENT MEANT HE’S NOT BIG! I JUST –”   
  
Aizawa held a hand up as he continued to laugh. “I understand. Pretty nerve-racking being around the man who has the largest statue dedicated to him at U.A.”  
  
Ochaco turned her face to the floor. “I… I still can’t believe he is here!”  
  
She looked up, her eyes full of excitement as her face morphed into an unrestrained smile. “HE IS ALIVE! AND HE’S HERE! I have so many questions!”  
  
“I would hold off on those until after we finish with this mission,” Aizawa stated as he resumed his trademarked neutral expression. “And after the doctor’s evaluation.”  
  
Ochaco looked at her captain with an expression of confusion. “Why?”  
  
Aizawa rubbed his eyes as a look of worry crossed his face.   
  
“He’s been in cryosleep for twenty years; the previous record for the longest duration of cryosleep was two years. We don’t know what the effects could be, both physically and mentally.”  
  
A pang of fear and sadness washed over Ochaco as her captains’ words hit her.   
  
“Do you think he will be okay?” Ochaco asked.  
  
Aizawa looked at her with vulnerable eyes. “I hope so.”  
  
Ochaco sighed and grabbed her helmet. “I am going to get this checked out. Do you want me to ready a strike team for when we arrive?”

“Yes, be sure to keep the Master Chief in the loop, I will be in my quarters.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Ochaco stated before exiting the bridge.   
  
The two then took their leave, neither noticing a certain A.I. watching Ochaco as she left.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ochaco sighed as she laid on her bed, happy to be free of her armor as she decided to get some rest before they arrived at installation 03.  
  
A smile overcame her as her thoughts drifted back to the Master Chief in action.   
  
“He is so cool!” She exclaimed.   
  
**“He sure is!”**

Ochaco yelped as she leaped up from her bed, her pistol pointed at her intruder.   
  
“Who are…you?”  
  
Ochaco looked at her intruder with question.  
  
**“Hi!”**  
  
Her intruder was an attractive pale-skinned young woman with quite a round face. She had wavy blonde hair that reached halfway down her back, two shorter pieces she leaves over her shoulders, side-swept bangs that frames her face, aqua-blue eyes with notable upper eyelashes. She wore a white short-sleeved dress shirt with plaid cuffs, a large bow of the same design at her neck, and a dark raspberry pink waistcoat. Accompanying these are pale gray capri pants, under which are a pair of plaid pink socks as well as a pair of heeled brown boots with a pair of oval framed glasses.  
  
“Um – hi?”  
  
The intruder laughed. **“I’m Melissa!”**  
  
Ochaco stared at the laughing intruder, her weapon still trained on her. “How did you get in here?”  
  
**“That’s easy! I materialized from the light!”**  
  
“From the light?”   
  
Ochaco looked up to see her main light beaming down unusual lights.   
  
Her eyes widened. “You’re an A.I.?”

 **“Yes ma’am!”**  
  
“But the Infinity doesn’t have an A.I.”   
  
**“Nope! I am Deku’s A.I.!”**  
  
“Deku?”  
  
Melissa laughed. **“Sorry, the Master Chief!”**  
  
Ochaco’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “You’re THE MELISSA!”  
  
Melissa laughed as she took a bow. **“The one and only!”**  
  
Ochaco lowered her pistol and squealed. “I’ve read all about you! You are the Master Chief’s personal A.I.! You’ve been with him since before the war!”  
  
**“Yep! He’s been stuck with me since the beginning!”**  
  
Ochaco felt guilt flow through her. “I am sorry for not recognizing you!”  
  
Melissa laughed. **“Don’t worry about it! Not like you could’ve hurt me!”**  
  
Ochaco laughed nervously while she rubbed the back of her head. “W-What brings you here?”  
  
**“I was watching you all in the bridge, wanted to say hi!”**  
  
“Wait, so you heard everything?” Ochaco asked cautiously.  
  
Melissa wiggled her eyebrows. **“No, just the part where you thought he was taller.”**

Ochaco covered her blushing face while Melissa laughed.   
  
“I finally get to meet my hero and a insult him.” Ochaco groaned.   
  
**“He didn’t think anything of it, don’t worry.”**  
  
Ochaco uncovered her face and looked at Melissa. “What brings you to my quarters?”  
  
Melissa’s smile faded as the room became tense.   
  
**“I…I needed to see.”**  
  
“See? See what?”

 **“If you would be a good friend.”**  
  
Ochaco’s eyes widened. “What?”  
  
Melissa’s body turned red as her kind eyes disappeared before she started yelling. **“ ArEn’T yOu LiStEnInG?!? pAy AtTeNtIoN yOu StUpId B*TcH!”**  
  
As quickly as she raged she returned back to normal, her eyes wide as her hands covered her mouth.   
  
Ochaco stared wordlessly at Melissa, the room silent before Melissa started crying.  
  
 **“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”** She sobbed as she fell to her knees.  
  
Ochaco moved to sit on the floor by Melissa as she sobbed. After her sobs died down, she looked up at Ochaco.  
  
**“Rampancy.”**  
  
Ochaco’s eyes widened at the horrifying words.   
  
“No…”  
  
Melissa sighed. **“It happens to all A.I.’s. We only have a finite life span.”**  
  
**“C-Can, anything be done?”** Ochaco whispered.  
  
A tear fell from Melissa’s cheek as she shook her head. **“A.I.s develop rampancy after seven years being online; if you catch it in time there is a treatment, but only if you catch it early on.”**  
  
Realization dawned on Ochaco. “And you were with Master Chief for twenty years…How did you last for so long?"

Melissa chuckled. **"THAT is a long story."**

"Is that why he wanted to get to the Composer?”  
  
Melissa nodded. **“It converts consciousness into data. He thinks we can use it to cure my rampancy.”**  
  
“Can it?”   
  
Melissa looked at her with broken eyes. **“I don’t know.”**  
  
The two stayed silent for a bit before Melissa spoke.   
  
**“He blames himself.”**  
  
Ochaco turned to Melissa.   
  
**“He thinks that if he had been faster, or stronger, that we could have made it before the ship was cut in half. That it’s his fault that I am dying.”**  
  
Ochaco felt her heartbreak at the A.I.’s words.  
  
**“Commander Uraraka, I know I have no right to ask you, but I need you to do me a favor.”**  
  
Ochaco turned to Melissa. “What do you need?”  
  
Melissa looked at Ochaco with a severe yet soft expression.   
  
**“I need you to be his friend.”**  
  
Ochaco’s eyes widened. “W-What?”  
  
Melissa smiled softly. “ **He will need someone when I’m gone.”**  
  
Ochaco was stunned. “Why me? Why not Captain Aizawa? Or his old squad?”  
  
Melissa shook her head. **“They can’t. They aren’t…”** Melissa paused as she chose her words. **“sensitive enough.”**  
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
**“He doesn’t show it, but he is very different from the person he is portrayed as. He tries to hide it, but he’s a big softy. He’s my little Deku.”**  
  
Ochaco tilted her head. “Deku?”

Melissa chuckled. **“Long story, it’s his nickname, one that only two other people and I know about.”**  
  
Deku.  
  
“You can do it?” Ochaco asked.   
  
Melissa smiled her biggest smile yet. **“Yes! Exactly!”**  
  
Melissa looked up at the ceiling for a moment before a small device dropped.   
  
**“Here.”**  
  
Ochaco grabbed the small device and looked at it.   
  
It was small and oval. It looked like a locket, a forerunner style locket.”  
  
**“Keep this with you at all times.”**  
  
Ochaco looked at Melissa. “What does it do?”  
  
**“You’ll find out.”**

“B-But what if he doesn’t want to be my friend? W-What does he need me to do?”  
  
**“Just be you! I’ve looked over your records. Trust me, you being yourself will be enough. Just… Think of the kindest and most supportive thing and say that. And yeah, he probably won’t at first, but give him time. Trust me, he will be attached to you in no time. Promise me?”**  
  
Ochaco looked at the locket before looking back at Melissa. “I promise.”  
  
Melissa smiled as Ochaco put the locket around her neck.  
  
Melissa smirked. **“He also has a thing for kind and sweet girls.”**  
  
Ochaco blushed fiery red while Melissa laughed again. 

* * *

  
**“Any luck contacting the station?”**  
  
Aizawa turned to see Deku entering the bridge.   
  
“What did the doctor say?”

 **“Everything seems to be good so far. He’ll have more information after he finishes running the tests. Any luck contacting the station?”**  
  
Aizawa sighed. “None. It could be interference.”  
  
**“We have to assume the Didact is attacking the station.”**  
  
“I already have a team on standby.”  
  
**“Good, this improves our chances of securing the Composer.”**  
  
“Midoriya…”  
  
Deku turned and stared at a now apprehensive Aizawa.  
  
“If we are unable to secure the Composer before the Didact arrives, I am going to order it to be destroyed.”  
  
Deku hands twitched. **“No.”**  
  
Aizawa glared at Deku. “I need you to put your personal feelings aside and think rationally. Destroying it may be the only way.”  
  
**“We cannot do that! We have no idea what damage it will cause if we attempt to destroy it! We need it intact! I need it intact!”**  
  
Aizawa’s glare intensified. “I’m not risking the lives of my men on one A.I., who is practically dead!”  
  
The lines on Deku’s arms lit up as sparks of green electricity sprung from his body as he silently approached Aizawa. He stopped barely an inch away from him, the two staring at each other.   
  
**“DON’T. YOU. EVER. TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN.”**  
  
The entire bridge watched the two in silence, no one daring to make a sound.  
  
Aizawa remained unfazed by the Master Chief; his eyes then changed to a bright red color as he spoke.   
  
“You will assist Commander Uraraka. You will rid the station of any enemy forces, and after the station is secure, and only then will you be allowed to use the Composer. Am I understood Master Chief?”  
  
Deku said nothing as he stared at Aizawa for several moments before turning away.   
  
**“Yes sir.”**  
  
Deku began to walk away while Aizawa calmed down.   
  
“I would do the same thing if it were Emi.”  
  
Deku froze and clenched his fist.   
  
**“Tensei would disagree.”**  
  
Deku then left the bridge with a regretful Aizawa.

* * *

  
  
Ochaco stood fully armored in front of her squad.   
  
**“Listen up! We are going to be engaging Covenant and Promethean forces! Under no circumstances are you to engage Prometheans or Hunters alone!”**  
  
She turned and pointed to Deku. **“The Master Chief will be taking point on this op! Our secondary objective is a Forerunner artifact! Our first priority is to secure the station! Then, secure the artifact! If we are unable to secure, we are to destroy it! Understood?!?”**  
  
“YES MA”AM!”  
  
Ochaco turned to the Master Chief and she noticed him standing away from them.   
  
**“Sir.”** She said as she approached.   
  
**“Yes?”**  
  
Ochaco felt a pang of nervousness enter her. **“I—uh.”**  


_"Think of the kindest and most supportive thing and say that."_  
  
Ochaco took a deep breath. **“I will do everything in my power to help secure the Composer safely. I know how much this means to you sir, and I will give my all to help you in whatever way I can.”**  
  
Deku tilted his head as he watched her. Ochaco felt anxious as he stared at her, waiting for his response.   
  
**“Thank you…Commander Uraraka.”**  
  
“We are approaching the station!”  
  
Deku and Uraraka looked out the windows to see Covenant forces attacking the station.   
  
**“PREPARE TO ENGAGE THE ENEMY!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you all for the support! I loved reading all the comments from last chapter!
> 
> Please leave a comment and have a blessed day!


	3. Chapter 1: Part 3

"Inko!"

Inko turned and smiled. "David!"

The two doctors laughed and hugged each other.

"I didn't think you'd get here until Thursday?" Inko spoke as they pulled away from their hug.

David smiled. "Decided to come a little early; Melissa was so excited she asked if we could come early."

Inko saw movement behind David's leg. She smiled as long blond tresses tried their best to hide behind the legs of the older man.

David chuckled. "She's a little shy."

Inko smiled. "Izuku is the same. Melissa?"

Melissa poked her head out from behind her father's legs and stared awkwardly at Inko. "Y-Yes, ma'am?"

Inko laughed and bent down to her level. "What good manners you have! Your father is teaching you well!"

Melissa beamed at Inko. "He's the best papa in the whole universe!"

Inko laughed again. "Would you like to meet someone?"

Melissa's face morphed into a look of fear as she gripped onto her father's pants.

"Izuku!"

The sounds of pattering feet sounded down the hallway as a small green-haired child appeared.

"Yes, mommy?"

Inko smiled and motioned him over to her.

"This is Melissa."

Izuku stared at the blonde-haired girl and blushed. "H-H-Hi."

"Hi!" Melissa chirped.

"I-I-I'm I-Izuku."

Melissa giggled. "I know! Your mommy told me!"

"Do you two want to go play for a little bit?" David asked.

"Yes!" Melissa shouted as she jumped up and down excitedly while Izuku blushed furiously.

"Go on then. Mr. Shield and I need to talk some grown-up stuff." Inko stated.

"C'mon!" Melissa exclaimed as she grabbed Izuku's hand. "Let's go!"

She then pulled him along as she went to explore, Izuku's shocked and blushing expression never leaving his face as he found himself being pulled along.

David laughed. "That girl is a handful; your little one has no idea what he is in for."

Inko smiled. "I'm just happy that he has someone his age to play with, even for a little bit."

Inko and David approached the nearby table and sat down.

"How is he doing?" David asked, his face becoming serious.

Inko closed her eyes and tried to keep her hands from shaking.

"H-He is remarkable. I-I-It's like all the simulations predicted, no, even better. It worked."

Tears spilled from Inko's cheeks as her hands began to shake. David was by her side immediately and pulled her into a hug.

"Why?! Why did it have to be him?! Why did it have to be my baby?!" Inko wailed into David's shoulder.

David felt his heart clench as his friend wept, rubbing his hand up and down her back in soothing motions to calm her.

They stayed like this for a bit until Inko's tears stopped flowing.

"They want to put him in the program… Want to make him a Spartan…"

David pulled back and watched her fear-stricken face.

"I can't handle the thought! My baby being taken away put into a training program! He's only five! And they want him to be a soldier! My sweet and innocent Izuku, a mass killing machine!"

"Inko… what if I told you there was an alternative?"

Inko snapped her head to stare at David.

"What?" She whispered.

David looked at her with confidence. "What if I told you there was a way to have Izuku trained, and not by the military? Completely separate from the UNSC and ONI?"

Inko stared at him, not believing what she was hearing.

"How?"

David smiled, "An old friend, would you like to meet him?"

Inko was hesitant, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she nodded. David pulled out a communications device and activated it.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Inko's eyes widened as a massive figure entered the room.

"It can't be…"

**"GREETINGS MS. MIDORIYA. I AM ALL MIGHT, AND I AM HERE TO TALK ABOUT YOUR SON."**

* * *

**"ATTACK!"**

With a mighty cry, the forces of the Infinity stormed Installation 03. Bullets and lasers soared through the air as the battle began.

While the main force engaged the enemy from the front, Ochaco and the Master Chief went around to flank them.

The Covenant forces found themselves outgunned as both Ochaco and the Master Chief greeted them from behind. Ochaco threw a flashbang at the Covenant, blinding them while the Chief got to work.

He took out the grunts first, a headshot for each of them before punching through a nearby Jackals shield and throwing him at another Jackal. He dodged a slash from an Elite's energy sword before grabbing said hand and breaking it with a swift karate chop. The wailing Elite was unable to counterattack as the Master Chief snapped its neck.

Ochaco engaged several grunts, dispatching them before dodging several blasts from a group of Jackals. She detached a drone from her armor and had it pepper the Jackals with covering fire before she rushed them. She pulled out a knife and slit the closest one's throat before using it as a shield from stray fire. She stuck her rifle through its body and took out several Jackals before throwing the dead body at the final one. She grabbed it and slammed it headfirst onto the ground.

The Master Chief inspected the area before lowering his rifle. **"Clear."**

 **"Clear,"** Ochaco replied.

Ochaco turned to the closest computer console and plugged her gauntlet into it.

**"Woah."**

**"What is it?"** The Master Chief asked.

Ochaco pressed a few buttons on the console, and an image of the relatively large Composer appeared.

 **"It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be."** She whispered.

**"What about the Didact's forces?"**

Ochaco pressed a few more keys, and images from all over the station appeared.

**"No sign of any Prometheans, a few hunters, but it looks like mostly the typical Covenant forces."**

**"Any brutes?"**

Ochaco shook her head.

**"Only the two of us are capable of handling Hunters and Elites; the others can handle the grunts and Jackals."**

Ochaco nodded and turned to her soldiers.

**"HERE ARE YOUR ORDERS! THE MASTER CHIEF AND I WILL BE HEADING DIRECTLY TO THE COMPOSER! THE REST OF YOU WILL BREAK UP INTO THREE DIVISIONS! HEAD TO SECTION B, C, AND D! KEEP ME UPDATED WITH ANY CHANGES! GO!"**

Ochaco turned back to the Master Chief while the squads broke up and headed for their destinations.

**"Are you ready, sir?"**

The Master Chief nodded, and the two took off.

Despite the stakes at play, Ochaco could not help but have a giddy smile on her face as she and the Master Chief were running and gunning down the corridors. After clearing a hallway of Covenant troops, they entered the turbo lift.

**"So, um. Sir?"**

**"Yes?"**

Ochaco felt butterflies in her stomach. **"I-I-I just wanted to say thank you. F-For all you did."**

The Master Chief went rigid as his hand scratched the back of his neck. **"Oh. I-It's no problem. Really, it's what any soldier would have done. Many good soldiers fought at the same time as me; I'm not that special."**

 **"It is, though!"** Ochaco exclaimed. **"You were responsible for the biggest victories in the war! You single-handedly destroyed two Halo rings! Saved the galaxy more than five times! You are a legend, sir!"**

The Master Chief turned his head away and continued to rub the back of his head. **"T-Thank you."**

Ocacho was happy to have her helmet on so that the Master Chief could not see her jaw drop.

_Is he blushing?!_

Melissa suddenly materialized before them, her eyes twinkling and a wide smile. **"If you two are done flirting, we are approaching the next level. "**

Ochaco blushed under her armor, and the Master Chief went rigid.

**"Be ready. Enemy forces are waiting for you."**

Master Chief readied his rifle and Ochaco her battle rifle.

**"Ready?"**

Ochaco nodded. **"Yes, sir."**

They exited the turbo lift and were met with fire from several Jackals. The Master Chief pulled out a flash grenade and threw it at the Jackals. He then pulled his modified Gravity Hammer and smashed it into a large piece of rubble. The rubble was sent flying into the group of Jackals, killing them instantly.

Ochaco sprung into action, engaging an Elite who was still dazed. She broke his shield with several shots from her rifle and slammed its head against the nearby wall before stabbing it with her wrist blade.

The sound of an energy sword activating caught her attention. She turned and was grabbed by a snarling Elite. She narrowly moved her head out of the way before stabbing her blade into its neck. The Elite dropped her and its energy sword as it howled while she kicked it off of her. She grabbed its energy sword and decapitated it before throwing the blade at a nearby Jackal, impaling it against the wall.

**"LOOK OUT!"**

The Master Chief tackled Ochaco out of the way of a massive beast before it could turn her to paste.

Ochaco looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of their new foe.

**"A Hunter!"**

The Hunter roared and readied its weapon to fire. The Master Chief grabbed onto Ochaco's shoulders and rolled them out of the way of the blast and behind a pillar.

The Master Chief pulled out his Gravity Hammer and rushed the Hunter. The Hunter roared and charged at the Master Chief, who sidestepped the attack and slammed his Gravity Hammer into the beast's back. The Hunter went limp as it was sent flying into a nearby wall, its body unmoving after it landed.

Ochaco groaned as the Master Chief approached, his hand extended.

**"Are you okay?"**

Ochaco took hold of his hand and pulled herself up. **"Yes, thanks to you."**

The Master Chief turned his head away and changed the subject. **"How far are we from the control center?"**

Ochaco checked her gauntlet. **"We're close."**

**"Then let's hurry."**

The two Spartans ran towards the control center; surprisingly, no enemies to stop them.

**"Sir, somethings wrong. Shouldn't there be more resistance here?"**

**"You're right."**

They approached the main door to the control room. Ochaco pressed the button to open it.

**"Why is the enemy not...here…"**

Ochaco's eyes widened, and her heart dropped as she gaped at the sight before her.

**"No…"**

The control room was a massacre. Blood and dead bodies were strewn all over the room, and standing in the center of the room was a massive black metallic covered monstrosity holding a lone human. The figure turned to them and gave a sinister laugh.

**"Ahh, so you found me. I expect nothing less of you, number nine." The figure spoke, its voice synthesized and metallic.**

Ochaco was frozen as the massive figure tilted its head. **"And what's this?! You brought a friend this time! How exciting!"**

Ochaco's heart began to beat faster than she thought possible as she realized what was before her.

**"T-T-THE DIDACT?!"**

The figure laughed. **"Oh, I haven't gone by that name in some time; it feels so good to hear it."**

The monstrous being threw its captive against the wall and gave an exaggerated bow. **"Oh, how far you have gone to erase my identity from history."**

The Master Chief kept his rifle aimed straight at the now laughing villain.

**"You are just like your predecessor, always so close, yet always so far."**

The Master Chief kept his firearm trained on his foe. **"Surrender."**

The metal monster chuckled. **"And where is the fun in that?"**

Ochaco and the Master Chief were then seized by an invisible force and lifted into the air. Ochaco tried desperately to move, only to find her efforts in vain.

**"Such creatures. Always willing to struggle, even when you know, you will fail. Foolish, yet entertaining."**

Ochaco watched as the Master Chief was pulled closer to the villain. **"And you, the Chief amongst the failures. How does it feel, knowing that even after all you have suffered, you will still lose?"**

Ochaco and the Master Chief were then thrown against the wall of the room with a powerful throw. The Didact turned back to the control panel and activated several keys.

 **"LOCKS DISABLED."** The voice of the computer stated.

The Didact chuckled. **"Finally."**

Before the two Spartans could retaliate, the Didact disappeared with a flash of light with the Composer.

The two stood, and Ochaco pressed her communications device. **"Captain! The Didact has stolen the Composer!"**

The entire installation shook briefly as vibrations moved throughout it.

The Master Chief looked at Ochaco. **"GET EVERYONE OFF THE STATION!"**

Before they could react, a massive yellow light bathed over the station.

Ochaco felt her body scream briefly before the pain stopped. She collapsed next to the Master Chief and passed out.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone."

Ochaco's head whipped around as her instructor walked in. The room was silent as they waited for him to speak.

"I am Shouta Aizawa, and I will be your instructor for the next three years of your time at U.A."

The man scanned over his class and examined them, his gaze powerful and piercing.

"Before I start with our first task, are there any questions?"

"ME! ME!"

Aizawa sighed and looked over his notes.

"Yes, Kirishima."

The red-haired boy grinned. "Is it true that you fought with the Master Chief?!"

Most of the class gasped, Ochaco included, as they turned to their instructor.

Aizawa sighed. "Yes, I did fight alongside the Master Chief."

"What was it like?!" Kirishima exclaimed.

Aizawa held his hand up. "We can save that for later; right now, I am more interested in you all. So, starting with the first row, why are you here?"

Each student went around and gave their reasons. Some were here because of duty, others because of excitement, one to pick up chicks, and another to be the best."

"I'M GOING TO BECOME THE GREATEST SPARTAN OF ALL TIME!" The explosive boy yelled. "I'LL BE EVEN GREATER AND MORE FAMOUS THAN MASTER CHIEF HIMSELF!"

Except for Kirishima, the rest of the room merely rolled their eyes.

"Moving on. Last one, Uraraka Ochaco."

Ochaco squeaked as all eyes were on her. She bit her lip before she spoke.

"I-I-I want to be a Spartan because of… my hero."

She breathed and continued. "My parents and I were at the final battle for earth, the day before the war ended. They were in the city on business; I was only a baby when the Nomu spores were dropped. They had to watch as people all around them were changed into monsters. When they were about to be killed, the Master Chief saved them. The only reason I am here is because of the Master Chief. Because he answered the call to arms and gave his life to protect others."

A bright smile grew on her face. "I want to do that for others! To be someone who will give their all to help someone they will never know, to be the one who makes a difference! To be a hero!"

A few of her classmates cheered as she sat down while she attempted to hide her blush.

"Good. Now we can begin."

* * *

"co?"

Ochaco groaned as her body thrummed.

"O….co?!"

She felt her helmet get removed as a foreign object touched her face. A bright light flashed over her face; she winced as the voice grew louder.

"Ochaco?! Ochaco, are you alright?!"

Ochaco opened her eyes and was met with the concerned face of her captain.

"Captain?"

Aizawa sighed in relief as several medics examined her.

"What happened?" Ochaco winced as the doctors examined her.

Aizawa grimaced. "The Didact used the Composer on the station."

Ochaco's eyes widened. "Is everyone okay?!"

Aizawa closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Ochaco was lost until she saw several piles of dust.

"Oh god…"

Realization hit her as she turned to her Captain.

"If that's what the Composer does, why am I okay?"

"I don't know; the Master Chief didn't give me an answer."

Ochaco's eyes widened. "He's alive?!"

Aizawa turned to her. "Yes."

Ochaco stood to her feet. "Where is he?!"

Ochaco felt pain shoot through her leg as she stumbled, Aizawa catching her.

"Take it easy. We're doing all we can."

Ochaco sat on the medical table. "The Didact is heading to earth, the Master Chief following close behind."

Ochaco winced as she looked up. "We have to help him!"

"We are already en route. You need to let the doctors help you."

Ochaco sighed and laid back down.

"Can he stop him?" She asked the retreating form of her captain.

Aizawa stopped and turned to her. "Let's hope so."

They arrived at earth later, the Composer already in use as the Didact's ship fired on earth.

"ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS! ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!"

Ochaco grabbed her helmet and ran to the bridge. "Sir!"

"I thought I told you to rest!" Aizawa barked.

"We don't have time for that, sir!"

Aizawa grunted. "Coordinate the cannons! We need to create an opening for Chief to get inside!"

Ochaco ran towards the forward guns and examined the Didact's ship. "Concentrate fire on the external shield generators!"

The guns fired on their targets for several minutes before the shield generators stuttered.

"Fire all torpedoes!"

Dozens of torpedoes shot from the Infinity and hit the generators. There was a massive explosion, and when the smoke cleared, the shield generators were seen destroyed and a massive gash in its place.

"Captain!" A soldier yelled. " The Master Chief made it in!"

Ochaco grinned as some of her fears were lifted at the words.

"Good. Helmsman, pull the ship away from the Didact's."

"SIR?!" Ochaco asked, her voice filled with shock.

"The Master Chief is going to destroy the Didact's ship with a nuclear payload. You will take transport and grab him once he has completed his mission."

Ochaco nodded and ran to the hanger bay.

A massive explosion shook the Infinity, knocking almost everyone to the ground. For several tense filled minutes, Ochaco quickened her pace before she felt her heart drop. She stumbled as she felt a burning weight on her chest as foreign emotions flooded her.

Pain.

Regret.

Anguish.

Loss.

Loneliness.

The most crushing part about these emotions was that she already knew they were not hers.

She took deep breaths when her communications device went off.

"He's out there!" Aizawa yelled.

Ochaco wasted no time before boarding a ship and blasting out of the hanger. She flew for several moments, desperately searching for the Master Chief before finding him drifting in space.

She stopped her ship directly above him. She attached a cable to her and exited her ship. She floated and grabbed the Master Chief and pulled him into the ship, the door closing behind her.

"I have him."

"Good. Bring them home."

As much as she didn't want to leave him, Ochaco went and piloted the ship back to the Infinity. Medics were already waiting for them in the hanger. Ochaco carried the Master Chief out of the ship and placed him on a gurney.

"Will he be okay?" Ochaco asked quietly.

"He should be. His armor's life support systems are functioning, and his body seems to be in order." A doctor replied as they took him to the sickbay.

Ochaco breathed a sigh of relief.

Aizawa's voice chimed in on her communicator. "Commander, report to the bridge."

"Yes, sir."

Ochaco took one last look at the Master Chief before making her way to the bridge.

What she didn't notice, what no one saw, was a small item the Master Chief was gripping in his hands, like his life depended on it.

* * *

"You did good commander," Aizawa said as Ochaco entered the bridge.

Ochaco removed her helmet and gave him a small smile. "We lost a lot of men today."

Aizawa sighed. "Yes. Yes, we did."

Ochaco looked at her captain, trying desperately not to cry. "I...I worked with some of them for months...and now they are gone."

Aizawa placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know."

Ochaco stared at him. "How do you do it?" She asked as tears leaked from her eyes. "How do you keep going?"

"I think about what we fought for, what my men died for. I think about how each of those men gave their lives because they believed in what we were doing, and they were willing to give their lives for it. I try to remember the beauty of this universe, try to visualize all the children who will get to grow up because of their sacrifice."

Aizawa smiled softly. "I think about my wife and my children, and how much I am blessed to have my family. Never take it for granted, Ochaco. Never."

Ochaco smiled as she wiped away her tears. "Yes, sir."

"Captain! Commander! We have intercepted a communication!"

Ochaco and Aizawa turned to the console as the video played.

"Is that… The Master Chief?"

Ochaco and Aizawa watched as another figure appeared on the screen.

Ochaco's eyes widened. "Melissa…"

* * *

**"Melissa?"**

The Master Chief was perplexed as he looked around this unknown space. The last thing he remembered was detonating the explosion.

**"Hi, Deku."**

The Chief turned around and stared as Melissa walked towards him, tears streaming down her face.

**"Melissa?"**

**"You did it, just like you always do."** She said with a smile.

**"How do we get out of here?"**

**"We don't."**

Chief stared at her. **"What?"**

More tears streamed down her face. **"Most of me is gone; the rest stayed here, to save you."**

Chief's hands twitched as he refused to believe this. **"No. We… We go together. We can find a way. Maybe the Composer survived. Maybe we can still use it- "**

Melissa's arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug while she gave him a small laugh.

**"You always did like to mutter up a storm."**

Chief stared at her. **"It was my job to take care of you."**

 **"We were supposed to take care of each other."** She corrected. **"And we did."**

**"There...There has to be a way. I-I-I can't leave you here….Please…"**

Melissa kissed his helmet and placed an item in his hand. **"Say hi to papa for me, and auntie inko, tell them I love them."**

**"NO! PLEASE!"**

Melissa smiled as her body began to break apart. **"Goodbye, Izuku, love you always."**

**"NO!"**

Melissa's body then broke apart, shattering into billions of bits of data, lost to the sea's of the universe.

The Chief stared there unmoving before falling to his knees.

**"Don't...Don't leave me…"**

* * *

Ochaco was speechless as the video faded away.

She turned to Aizawa, his face filled with pain.

"Captain Aizawa!"

Aizawa and Ochaco turned to the approaching officer. "What is it?" Aizawa barked.

"Sir! The Master Chief is awake, sir!"

Aizawa tensed. "I want him confined to the med bay."

"Sorry, sir, but he has already left the med bay."

Aizawa cursed. "Where is he?"

"No idea, sir, but the ship's doctor wanted me to give this to you."

Aizawa took the report from the officer and scanned over it. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before setting the report down.

"We need to find him," Aizawa said as he looked at Ochaco. "Keep it quiet, but let me know when you find him."

Ochaco nodded, and Aizawa left the bridge. Ochaco was about to leave when she noticed the report.

She was going to leave it; it was none of her business after all.

I need you to take care of him.

Melissa's voice echoed in her mind as she slowly took the report.

Based on what we have gathered, the Master Chief is in excellent physical health. His mental state is far different. Extended cryosleep usage has never been witnessed on a subject that survived, thus limiting our knowledge on the matter. Based on my years of medical practice and from the tests I ran on him, I believe that the Master Chief suffers from PTSD and is possibly suicidal. Extreme caution should be used when handling him.

Ochaco's eyes widened, and her heart stopped after she finished reading the report.

Those emotions from earlier...they were his. How?

Ochaco felt a heaviness on her chest. She looked down and felt a warm sensation.

Melissa's locket!

She opened the chest compartment of her armor and pulled out the locket, and found it glowing. She turned with the locket towards the door, and it grew brighter. Curious, she walked towards the door, and the locket grew brighter.

Her eyes narrowed, and she ran from the bridge, her mission begun.

* * *

The Master Chief stared at the earth, his gaze never wavering.

_Say hi to papa for me, and auntie inko, tell them I love them._

His left hand twitched while his right-hand grips onto the item Melissa gave him.

_Goodbye, Izuku; love you always._

He breathed heavily as her final words played in his mind on a repeat. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear a figure approach.

"Mind if I join you?"

Chief turned to see Ochaco standing in the opening, a small smile adorning her face.

**"Of course not, commander."**

She stood by him, and the two watched the sun rising over earth for a while. The majestic sight never becoming dull to Ochaco.

"I...I saw the video. Of you and Melissa."

Chief stayed still as he ran his fingers over the item in his hand.

"I...I can't imagine what you are going through. I...I am so sorry."

**"Our duty as soldiers is to protect humanity. Whatever the cost."**

Ochaco turned to the Master Chief, her eyes full of worry. "You say that like soldiers and humanity are two different things. We're not machines, were… were people."

The Master Chief turned to her and stared at her for several moments before turning back to stare at earth.

Ochaco watched him for several moments before she turned to leave. "I'll let you have the deck, sir."

As she was walking, she felt the locket pulse in her hands. As she looked at it, an overpowering urge flooded through her, one that overrode every impulse that told her not to. She stopped and turned to the Master Chief.

"Sir?"

The Master Chief turned and watched her approach.

**"Yes?"**

Ochaco pulled him into a hug.

The Chief was stunned, Ochaco not too much better as she hugged the Master Chief.

_This was a bad idea!_

She then pulled away. "Thank you for everything you do."

She stepped back. "I am here if you need anything, sir. Anything."

Ochaco turned and exited the area, stealthily leaving two drones in the room to keep watch over the Chief.

After she left, Chief turned back to earth. He raised his hand and touched his chest, where Ochaco had pressed her head as she hugged him.

**"She said that to me once. About being a machine."**

* * *

**"In this hour of victory, we taste only defeat…I ask, why?"**

The Chief walked slowly down the hallway, his hands twitching as he found it harder to move forward.

**" We are Forerunners, guardians of all that exists. The roots of the galaxy have grown deep under our careful tending, where there is life the wisdom of our countless generations has saturated the soil. Our strength is a luminous sun, towards which all intelligence blossoms, and the impervious shelter beneath which it has prospered…"**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared in awe and disbelief as the Master Chief walked by. He paid no attention to any of them until a familiar brunette came into his line of sight.

**"I stand before you, accused of the sin of ensuring Forerunner ascendancy — of attempting to save us from this fate where we are forced to…recede."**

She stared at him, her eyes wide with curiosity and concern like she wanted to say something. He kept his eyes on her and gave a small nod, and continued his trek, unaware of her eyes remaining glued to him.

**"Humanity stands as the greatest threat in the galaxy, refusing to eradicate them is a fools gambit. We squander eons in the darkness, while they seize our triumphs for their own! The Mantle of Responsibility for all things belongs to Forerunners alone…"**

He walked onwards until he came to a place he knew all too well. He motioned for the technicians to leave and closed the shutters once they had.

He entered the contraption and felt for the first time in years as his armor began to peel off.

**"Think of my acts as you will, but do not doubt the reality… the Reclamation has already begun,.."**

Pieces of titanium crashed to the floor until only his helmet remained. As the last piece of armor was removed, messy green hair and a face that had seen too much for one lifetime greeted the air.

** "And we are hopeless to stop it." **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the first chapter! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Next chapter, the galaxy reacts to the return of their hero. What will his new role be, and what does everyone think about the legendary soldier returning?
> 
> Please leave a comment and have a blessed day!


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love IzuOcha y'all. That's the reason why I am updating this so frequently. I just really love IzuOcha. 
> 
> That's it, carry on.

“Uraraka!”

  
  
Ochaco turned and smiled as Mina, Asui, Jirou, Yaoyorozu, and Todoroki approached her. 

“Hey! Fancy meeting you here!” Ochaco chirped. 

“We saw that the Infinity was docked here and wanted to see you,” Asui said.

Ochaco gave each of them a hug. “It’s good to see all of you! How have your assignments been going?”

“Shima and I are on the Treader of Dawn!” Mina exclaimed. “We’ve been helping explore new worlds for colonization!”

“That’s super cool!” Ochaco replied. 

Asui spoke next. “Tokoyami, Hagakure, Ojiro, and I are on the Excelsior. We’ve been mainly running security for diplomatic missions.”  
  


“Kaminari and I were transferred to the Excelsior.” Jirou shrugged. “Something about us ‘working well together’ and all that stuff has us staying with each other.”

Mina smirked. “Not that you are complaining, right?”

Jirou blushed. “Shut it.”

Yaoyorozu smiled and interlaced her fingers with Todoroki. “Shoto and I are on the Defiant. We mostly work alongside the Arbiter, helping bring peace to outward settlements.”

“Wait, they called you all in at the same time?” Ochaco asked. 

“Not only us,” Yaoyorozu replied. “They are calling in almost all of 1A. 

“It’s like a reunion!” Mina exclaimed. 

“It will take a while. Some like Sato and Sero are on an extended mission fighting renegade colony, which could take a bit to get done. 

Ochaco sighed. “Man, all of you have super cool assignments!”

“From what I’ve heard, your assignment has been quite the adventure,” Todoroki said.

Mina gripped Ochaco’s arm. “IS IT TRUE?!? DID YOU GET TO SEE THE MASTER CHIEF?!?”

Ochaco chuckled. “Yes, I did.”

“Well, spill it.” Jirou huffed, trying to hide just how excited she was. 

“I would like to hear this as well,” Todoroki said.

Ochaco’s smile faltered. “He was amazing. Every story about him, they’re all true.”

“Why are you so down then girl?” Mina asked. 

Ochaco’s shoulders slumped. “He...He lost his A.I.”

“What’s the big deal?” Mina asked. 

“The Master Chief’s A.I. was like family to him,” Yaoyorozu stated. “Remember the records? It was recorded on numerous occasions that he had a very close bond with it.”

“Her.” Ochaco corrected. 

“That’s got to be devastating,” Asui muttered. 

“Hey, where is he anyway?” Jirou asked. 

Ochaco turned to where the Master Chief was last seen. “He went in there and shut the doors.”

The doors then began to open, startling everyone. 

“Is it him?!?” Mina yelped.

The doors opened slowly, but all that was there were pieces of green armor littered on the floor. 

The group approached, and Ochaco bent down and grabbed the helmet, staring into its visor. 

“It looks like there is a rear exit,” Todoroki stated. 

“Probably wants to be alone,” Asui said. 

Jirou grabbed a piece of his armor. “This thing is heavier than ours.” 

“He ran around in this?” Mina asked as she inspected it. 

“He’s not a living legend for nothing,” Todoroki stated. 

Yaoyorozu went to the nearby console and entered some commands. “According to this, including his time in stasis, he wore this armor for twenty-five years straight.”  
  


“If you don’t include the twenty years on ice, that means he didn’t ever leave his armor for five whole years,” Asui stated. 

Mina shivered. “I couldn't imagine staying in my armor for that long.”

“Where do you think he went?” Jirou asked. 

Ochaco felt the locket glow in her gauntlet. She looked at it but decided against looking for him.

_He needs time._

* * *

  
  


The largest statue in the UNSC was dedicated to the Master Chief. Standing in the center of the capital, it stood tall. It’s image inspiring generations. 

Except for one. 

Sitting on a bench nearby was a man. He wore an All Might themed jacket and a baseball cap that hid his curly green hair. He stared at the statue, his eyes tired and weary. 

He stood and examined the plaque at the base. 

In honor of the greatest hero of all time. 

“The greatest hero of all time. What a load of crap.”

“I dunno, he’s a pretty great hero.”

The man froze at the voice and turned around slowly. 

The man wore a traditional uniform of someone from high command, his hat nowhere to be found as his blonde hair stood out. 

He was none other than the commander in chief. 

Toshinori Yagi. 

All Might.

“It’s been a long time,” Toshinori stated. 

The Master Chief’s eyes widened before he stood at attention. “Sir.”

Toshinroi took a few strides and pulled the Chief into a hug. 

“My boy…”

The Chief was stunned for a moment before he returned the hug. He shuddered as he felt the warmth of his mentor, his hero, and the man he viewed as his father. 

Toshinori pulled back, a teary smile on his face. “It’s good to see you, Izuku.”

Izuku smiled. “It’s good to see you, sir.”  
  


Toshinori chuckled. “I told you, you don’t have to call me sir.”

“Sorry, habit.”

Toshinori placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry about Melissa.”

Izuku tensed. “Thank you.”

Toshinori’s eyes narrowed. “Do you need to talk to someone?”  
  


Izuku shook his head and forced a smile, “I’ll manage.”

Toshinori knew he was lying but decided to save that fight for another day. “Do you want to see her?”

Izuku’s eyes widened. “Mom?”

Toshinori smiled. “She’s at the apartment.”

Izuku smiled genuinely. “I...I’d like that.”

* * *

  
  
  


“Inko! I’m home!”

Inko smiled and brushed her fingers through her hair. “You’re home early? Something happen?”

Toshinori chuckled. “Yeah, you could say that.”  
  


Inko entered the kitchen, not seeing who was with Toshinori. “Dinner won’t be ready until later, but I have something...to...snack.”

The words died in her throat as her jaw dropped. 

“Hi, mom,” Izuku whispered. 

Inko hadn't changed much in appearance in the last twenty years. Her hair had little specks of grey in it, but everything else remained the same. Her thin form, just like the last remembered her, her kind face contorting as tears spilled over. 

“Izuku!”  
  


Inko launched herself at Izuku, gripping him in a fierce hug as she sobbed into him. Izuku smiled wearily as he returned his mother's tight embrace, his chin resting on her head. 

“My boy! My sweet baby boy! I thought you died!” Inko wailed her tears a never-ending stream. 

“I’m sorry, mom,” Izuku said as he ran his hand up and down her back. 

Inko kissed every inch of his face, Izuku laughing. She eventually stopped and cupped Izuku’s cheeks. 

“I’ve missed you so much.”

Izuku smiled. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Mommy?” 

The three froze as a new voice spoke up, the pitter-patter of little feet echoing into the room.

“Mommy?”

Standing in the door was a small girl, no older than five years old. She had long green hair, with a faint trace of gold peppered in individual strands. She looked at the adults, her eyes wide. 

“Who is this, mommy?”

Izuku was stunned as he stared at the child. 

“Saeko, this is your brother,” Inko replied. 

Saeko looked up at Izuku with wonder and apprehension. 

“B-Brother?” 

Izuku got down on his knees. “Hi.”

Saeko slowly approached. “I-I didn’t know I had a big brother…”

Izuku smiled softly. “I didn’t know I had a little sister.”

Izuku held out his hand. “My name is Izuku.”

Saeko’s eyes widened. “I-Izuku?!?”

Saeko turned to Inko. “I-It’s him?!?”

Inko smiled. “Yes, sweetie.”

Saeko launched herself at Izuku, wrapping him in a mighty hug. She cried into his chest while Izuku awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

“M-M-Mommy a-and d-daddy told m-me stories about you. S-Said y-y-you were a h-hero. T-That you d-d-d-died to s-save us.” She stuttered. 

She pulled back and looked into Izuku’s eyes. “I-I-I was s-sad that I n-never got to meet my b-big brother.”

Izuku gently wiped away her tears. “Can I tell you a little secret?”  
  


Saeko nodded vigorously, Izuku chuckling. “I always wanted a baby sister.”

Saeko cried happy tears as she hugged him again. Izuku looked up at Inko and Toshinori. “She really is my sister.” He chuckled as Saeko’s tears flooded his shirt.

* * *

  
  


After dinner, the four sat in the living room, Saeko having a million questions for Izuku.

“So you fought in the war?!? Did you get to go to a bunch of planets?!?”

“Yes, I did.”  
  


“What about the moon?”

“Yes.”

“Mars?”

“Yes.”

“What about Saturn?”  
  
Izuku chuckled. “I’ve been to probably every planet that you know about.”

Saeko’s eyes widened. “Wow! That sounds so cool!”

“Saeko, how about we wait until later to ask Izuku questions? He’s had a long day.” Toshinori said. 

Saeko sighed. “Okay, Papa.”

“And isn’t it time for you to go to bed, young lady?” Inko asked. 

“Nooo!” Saeko wailed. “I just got a big brother! How can you expect me to sleep?!?”

Inko laughed. “He will still be here when you wake up.”

Saeko slumped in her seat and groaned. “But moooooooom.”

“No but’s sweetie.”

Saeko sighed. She hobbled over and gave Toshinori and Izuku a hug before walking with Inko to her room.

“She’s a little ray of sunshine,” Izuku said after they left the room.

Toshinori smiled. “Yes, she is.”

Inko returned shortly and made some tea before sitting.

“How long have you two been married?” Izuku asked as he sipped his tea.

Inko smiled. “About 12 years.”

Toshinori rubbed the back of his head. “I hope it doesn't bother you.”

Izuku smiled. “Not in the slightest.”

Inko reached over and took hold of Izuku’s hands. Her face became soft, “Toshinori told me about Melissa.”

Izuku’s face tensed, and his knee bounced. 

“Thank you…”

Toshinori placed a hand on Izuku’s shoulder. “Please, let me know if you need anything.”

Izuku's smile did not reach his eyes. “Thanks.”

“What are your plans?” Inko asked. 

Izuku sighed. “I have been given orders to meet with the Fleet Admiral in four days.”

Inko’s eyes widened. “They aren’t giving you another assignment, are they?!?”

“I don’t know,” Izuku replied. 

“I do.” Toshinori grimaced. “I can’t say anything right now, but be prepared.”

  
Izuku nodded. “I’d better get back to the Infinity; it’s getting late.”

  
Inko’s hand gripped his tighter. “No sir. We have your room here.”

Izuku stared at the determined face of his mother. “Are you sure that’s okay? I don’t want to impose.”  
  


Inko gave Izuku a firm yet loving look. “You are never an imposition on me, do you understand, young man?”

Izuku became sheepish. “Yes, ma'am.” 

Toshinori laughed. “Just like old times.”

The three retired for the night, Izuku feeling weird sleeping in his old bed again. He turned the lights off and drifted to sleep. 

* * *

  
  
  


“You could have saved me.”

Fire raged around him, dead bodies strewn from corners as Izuku looked at the hellscape around him. He turned to the voice and saw the dead body of Melissa.

“But you were just too weak.”

Izuku reached his hand out to grab her, only to have a familiar foe appear.

**“So, this is it.”**

Izuku watched as the Didact appeared, his black armor imitating a worshiper of death. 

**“I can’t imagine you ever getting over this, knowing just how much of a failure you are.”**

The Didact crushed Melissa, her scream echoing all around. 

**“Everyone you love will die; everyone you care about will suffer.”** **  
  
**

Izuku watched as the dead bodies of his mother, Toshinroi, Saeko, his friends from the academy all lay dead at his feet.

**“If only you hadn't been chosen. Having wasted One for All on such a pathetic individual.”**

The dead bodies grabbed at Izuku and began to pull him down. He watched in horror as they began to speak. 

**“DISGRACE!”** Toshinori yelled. 

**“Good for nothing!”** Inko snarled. 

**“Failure!”** Aizawa spat. 

**“PATHETIC DEKU!”** A blonde-haired woman shouted. 

Izuku was nearly pulled under when a voice yelled out. 

“CHIEF!”

  
  
Izuku looked up and saw someone running at him. 

She seemed familiar.

As she approached, she emanated light, burning away those who were sucking him into the ground. 

“Are you alright?!?” The voice asked. 

**“My, my. This is an interesting development, indeed. Time to wake up.”**

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Izuku awoke with a gasp. He gripped onto the bed with such strength that it cracked the frame. He panted heavily, and sweat poured from his body in droves. 

It took a few minutes, but he was eventually able to calm down. He placed his hands on his forehead as the events from his nightmare played over and over again. 

**_Failure!_ ** **_  
  
_**

**_Good for nothing!_ **

**_  
_** **_Pathetic!_ **

Those thoughts played over and over again before Izuku decided he needed a shower. 

What he did not realize was that he was not the only one who had that dream.

* * *

  
  


Ochaco awoke with a gasp. She fell from her bed and landed with a thud.

She stayed on the floor as she eventually calmed her breathing. 

_What was that?!?_

She stood and rubbed her eyes; her mind still buzzing over the nightmare as she came to a realization.

_That was not my dream._

She laid down and decided to try and finish her sleep and find out what was happening tomorrow. What she was unaware of, was Melissa's locket glowing on her desk. 

* * *

Five days later

  
  


“Hagakure!” 

“Mina!”

The two giggled as they embraced. “Missed you girl!”

“You too!”

“Still missing some of our former classmates.” Ojiro said. 

An explosion shook everyone, before angry yelling appeared.

“WHERE IS ICY-HOT?!?! SHOW YOURSELF YOU B*STARD!!!”

“Wish he could’ve not showed up.” Mina deadpanned. 

A blonde man in Mjolnir armor stormed up. His face resembled an angry pomeranian. 

“Baku-bro!” Kirishima chirped. 

“Shut it Sh*ty hair!” 

“Nice to see he still hasn’t changed.” Ojiro winced. 

Mina fumed. “He’d better quit, or I’ll melt his face off.”

“Calm down babe!” Kirishima yelped. 

“Nice to see you all again.” 

Everyone stood and saluted as Aizawa walked in. 

“At ease.”

  
  
“Sir, why are we here?” Ochaco asked. 

“Yeah. I got called half a universe away; what gives?” Kaminari asked. 

Aizawa sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Meet on the bridge in five minutes; all your questions will be answered there.”

Ochaco approached Aizawa. “Sir?”

Aizawa sighed. “It seems high command is full of new ideas, all with the single purpose of giving me a migraine.”

He motioned her to follow him. “Listen, no matter what, your rank does not change.”  
  


Ochaco’s eyes widened. “S-Sir?”  
  
“Let's get to the meeting.”

The bridge crew cleared out as all of the former 1A entered the bridge. Aizawa walked to the console and imputed several commands. A hologram of Enji Todoroki appeared. 

“Attention! Fleet Admiral!”  
  
They all saluted. 

“At ease.”  
  


He relaxed as he spoke. “I understand you may be concerned as to why you’ve been pulled from your assignments. There is a simple explanation for that; you are all being resigned.”

A collective gasp broke through. “As of today, you are all resigned to Infinity. You are now a high-value strike squad. You are going to show the galaxy that humanity is done being the hunted. We are now the hunters. You are going to be the light that burns away the fears of humanity. You will report to Captain Aizawa, and your new squad leader. Do not mess this up.”

The video call ended abruptly as a million questions started flying. 

Aizawa held up his hand and silenced them. “I know not all of you are happy. I suggest calming down and making the most of this situation. There’s not much else you can do.”  
  
“Hey, he said something about squad leader,” Kirishima asked. 

“Yeah!” Kaminari stated. 

Bakugou snarled. “WHO THE F*CK DO THEY REALLY THINK IS GOOD ENOUGH TO LEAD ME?!?!?!”

Aizawa pressed a button on the console. “You can enter now.”

A door opened and a figure walked in. The group turned and gasped. 

“No way!” 

“Seriously?!?”

  
“F*CK YEAH!”

Ochaco felt her stomach sink. _Oh no…_

The Master Chief stood in front of them, his GEN3 Mark VI armor shining like the new armor it was.

**“I am your squad leader.”** **  
  
**

A massive cheer broke through the bridge.

“SETTLE DOWN!” Aizawa yelled, his eyes glowing red. 

Aizawa sighed. “Yes. The Master Chief will be your squad leader, but that is not the only person you answer to on this ship.”

He motioned for Ochaco, who flushed red as she walked up. 

“Commander Uraraka was stationed on the Infinity before this squad was created. As such, she will keep her positon, as well as whatever place she has on this squad. That means when you are on this ship, she is your superior.”  
  
“BULLS*IT! ROUNDFACE DOSEN’T GET TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN’T F*CKING DO!” Bakugou roared. 

Aizawa’s eyes glowed red. “If you were smart, you’d shut up.”

Bakugou growled and sat down. Aizawa sighed and deactivated his quirk. “We officially launch in a month. In the meantime, get adjusted. Your personal items have already been loaded into your new rooms. Check your messages for your room numbers. Dismissed.”

“WAIT! What’s our squad name?” Kirishima asked. 

Aizawa hummed. “Name? Fine. 1A”

“C”MOOOON! THAT’S LAME!” Mina groaned. 

“Then you come up with one. Go get moved in, and don’t bug the Master Chief today. Wait until tomorrow.”

  
  
A few whines went out before they exited the bridge, leaving only the Master Chief, Aizawa and Ochaco. 

“How are you holding up?” Aizawa asked. 

**“I’ll manage.”**

Aizawa sighed. “I’ve made sure your quarters are separate from them. Figured you could use some privacy.”

**“Thank you.”**

Ochaco spoke. “When did they tell you about this?”

Izuku sighed. **“Yesterday.”**

* * *

The day before

  
  


Izuku walked through the lobby of the UNSC hub. He twitched his fingers and felt how his armor was looser than before. His helmet's visor had not been fixed, much to his annoyance.

**“I have an appointment with Fleet Admiral Todoroki.”** He stated. 

The receptionist stared at her computer screen. “Name?”

**“Spartan, 117.”**

The receptionist’s eyes bulged, and she turned to him. “M-M-Master C-Chief!”

**“Yes.”**

“I will let him know right away, sir!” 

Izuku waited for several moments before she spoke to him again. 

“Admiral Todoroki will see you now.”

Izuku nodded and entered the office. 

**“Fleet Admiral.”**

The office was massive, fitting the position. His eyes took notice of all the awards, nominations, and status symbols, and three pictures of what looked like his family on his desk. 

The chair behind the desk spun around, and the man stood from it. 

Enji Todoroki.

“Ah. Master Chief. Good to see you again”

Izuku saluted. **“Sir.”**

“At ease.”

Izuku relaxed. “What did you want to speak about?”

Todoroki placed his hands behind his back. “First, I heard about what happened with your A.I. I’m sorry.”

**“Thank you, sir.”**  
  
Enji sat back down and looked over some paperwork. “I have your next assignment.”

Izuku stared at Enji. **“What?”**

Enji looked at him. “Did you misunderstand me? I have your next assignment.”  
  


Izuku clenched his fist. **“Sir, I -”**

“Listen soldier, I understand you’ve been through a lot, but I need you to listen.” 

Enji turned his computer monitor and showed several news reports to Izuku. 

“In the past five years, the Covenant have become bolder. Causing hostilities with our outer colonies and destabilizing several key sectors. While they are no longer the threat they once were, they still are a danger. Public morale has been lowering as of late, and the incident with the Didact certainly did not help.”

Enji smirked. “That is until people saw that you returned.”

The screen shifted and showed people throwing parades, celebrations and holidays, all around his statues.

  
“Your return has single-handedly done what all of the government could not do. You’ve given the people hope. People are becoming optimistic, and that is something we drastically need right now. And the best way to do that is to have you on the front lines, leading your squad.”

Izuku’s head shifted. **“My squad?”**

An image of class 1A appeared. “This is the most recent cadet graduation from U.A. They are some of the best and brightest we have ever produced. That being said, they are still green. We are making a push. To show everyone that the future is safe.”

Enji stood. “And what better way to inspire hope in the next generation, than to have ‘the Spartan’ as their commanding officer?”

Izuku stood motionless as Enji’s words cemented in his mind. 

**“You want me to lead a group of freshly graduated cadets, who are barely younger than myself, into missions?”** **  
**  
“Precisely. This is the opportunity we’ve been waiting for.”

**“Sir, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”**

Enji narrowed his eyes. “I don’t care what you think. This is happening. You will all be stationed aboard the Infinity, I know that you are already acquainted with Captain Aizawa. Aizawa will be the overseer, but 1A is yours. You will assign them missions, with Captain Aizawa’s approval, and execute them, with plenty of surveillance drones accompanying you for posterity. I don’t care what kind of ‘pain’ or ‘trauma” you are going through. Your duty is to the UNSC, and you will fulfill your order to the letter.”

Enji moved around his desk and stood an inch away from Izuku, his height barely shorter than Izuku.

“Have I made myself clear, Master Chief?”

**“Yes sir.”**

“Good. Report to director Hatsume’s science wing. Your new armor is ready. Dismissed.”

The Master Chief left, his chest filled with many emotions. 

* * *

  
  


Ochaco stared at Izuku. Her eyes filled with hurt and her stomach clenching at his recollection. 

_What gives him the right to talk to the Master Chief like that?!? Just because he’s the fleet admiral doesn't mean he can talk to him like that!!! Big jerk!_

“The rest of 1A will be joining us in the next month. Right now, you can get to know them, test them to see their combat capabilities. Each of their files are in your room.”

**“Is there anyone I should be cautious of?”**

Aizawa sighed. “The only real trouble maker is Bakugou.”

Izuku tensed. **“What?”**

Aizawa’s stance shifted, his posture betraying the tension. “Her son.”

Izuku’s hands twitched before he nodded. **“Understood. May I make one request?”**

“Name it.”

Izuku shifted slightly. **“It is my understanding that the Ark is still active?”**

“Yes.” Aizawa sighed. 

**“Why hasn’t the facility been destroyed?”**

“While the primary functions of most Halo arrays are as weapons against the Nomus, this one’s primary function is for study and environmental examination.”

**“A nature preserve.”**

Aizawa nodded. “Correct. This ring houses many different technologies that we have never seen, and the top brass wants access to it.”

Izuku shifted closer and examined the ring. **“I would like to go there.”**

Aizawa wrinkled an eyebrow. “Why?”

Izuku shifted. **“I need to say goodbye.”**

Aizawa and Ochaco’s face shifted, both becoming somber. 

“Of course. We can be there in two weeks.”

**“Thank you. If there’s nothing else, I will take my leave.”**

Izuku turned and began to leave. Ochaco turned to Aizawa. 

“Sir, are you sure this is a good idea. He’s been through a lot, and they’re...throwing him back in so quick!”  
  


Aizawa’s eyes softened. “I know. In some ways, he wants this. A chance to keep his mind off of what happened.”

Ochaco went quiet as her thoughts drifted back to the nightmare a few days ago. 

“Permission to return to quarters?”

“Granted.”  
  


Izuku walked slowly, his each step feeling heavier than the last. 

“Sir?” 

Izuku stopped and turned to see Ochaco running up to him.

**“Commander.”**

Ochaco stopped when she got withing six feet of him. “Are you okay?.”  
  
Izuku tilted his head. **“Yes.”**

Ochaco twiddled her fingers. “I uh...I wanted to tell you it is an honor to get to work with you. And...I know you don’t know me all that well, but… if you need someone to talk to... “

Izuku felt that she was leaving something out, her body language, her inflections, something was off. 

_Why does she seem familiar?_

**“Actually, there is something I could use your help with.”**

Ochaco’s eyes widened. 

**“Those kids, you were a part of their class?”**

“Yes sir.”

**“After my business on the Ark is concluded, I would appreciate your help on going over each member. You have experience with them, you would be able to help me make the appropriate decisions on them.”**

Ochaco smiled. “Yes sir. Anything to help you sir.”

Izuku nodded. **“Thank you. If you’ll excuse me, I am going to rest before we arrive.”**

“Yes sir.”

Izuku turned and left, leaving a smiling Ochaco.

_He asked for my help! The Master Chief asked for MY HELP!_ _  
  
_

Ochaco was giddy, before she felt a familiar sensation tug at her gut. She grabbed onto the railing and pulled out the locket.

It glowed blue, and she decided to test a theory. She pulled the locket up and pressed it against her forehead. 

Loneliness.

Frustration. 

Anger.

Resentment.

She gasped and pulled the locket away. She stared at it, the blue lights continuing their glow. 

She looked around and saw no one was there. She quickly retreated to her room and locked the door. She sat on her bed and stared at the locket. 

_What are you?_

She was hesitant, but she eventually placed the locket against her forehead.

She felt her entire being be pulled from her body as bright light enveloped her. 

* * *

  
  


**“Chief! We got to move!”**

Ochaco’s eyes snapped open.

**“They’re on our tail!”**

Ochaco was standing still, her body glowing as she was no longer in her room.

_What?_

**“I’M HURRYING!”**

**“Hurry faster!” Melissa yelled.**

Ochaco turned and saw the Master Chief, running and gunning as he ran through the corridors. Behind him emerged something that chilled Ochaco to her very core. 

They were deformed, each one looking like a different nightmare brought to life. They were different colors, some even having different anatomy. 

But she knew what they were. 

_Nomu’s!_

She raised her hand to block, but the Nomu went through her.

Ochaco was in shock, she ran her hand across her face and went through it. 

She watched wordlessly as dozens of Nomus crashed in, recognizing some of them having distinctly human features. 

_Installation 05!_

She watched as the Master Chief engaged them in combat. Hacking, slashing and blasting them until their numbers were too great. 

The Master Chief yelled. **“IS IT READY?!?”**

**“Almost, NOW!”** **  
  
**

Massive laser guns activated and disintegrated the Nomu’s.

**“Cutting it real close there.”** Master Chief groaned. 

**“A little thanks would be appreciated!”**

**“Thanks.”**

Melissa chuckled. **“You're a big dummy.”**

The Master Chief reloaded his weapon and advanced forward. **“Are we nearly ready?”**

**“Yes. We need to get to the Pillar of Autumn; then we can end this nightmare.”** **  
  
**

Master Chief entered the hanger and found a banshee. He entered and piloted it away.

**“Deku?”**

The Master Chief tilted his head. **“Yes?”**

 **  
****  
****“Are you okay?”** **  
  
**

**“Of course.”**

**“That’s not what your heart rate is telling me.”** **  
  
**

The Master Chief was silent for a few moments.

**“I… I knew some of them. I…”**

He shuddered. **“How am I supposed to sleep at night? Knowing what those things are, and who they were?”**

Ochaco watched silently as his hand trembled. 

**“I know, Chief. Let’s get this done, then we can heal.”**

The Master Chief nodded. **“Right.”**

Ochaco felt herself being pulled again, watching as the two approached the Pillar of Autumn.

  
  


* * *

Ochaco awoke with a gasp. 

She calmed her breathing and stared at the locket. 

“What are you?”

  
  


* * *

Izuku dropped his cup.

He pressed his fingers against the side of his head as a flash of memories encompassed him. 

After a few moments, they faded, leaving a confused Master Chief.

**“What is going on?”**

  
  
  


* * *

Two weeks later.

“Chief, we’ve arrived at the Ark.”

**“Thank you, Captain.”**

Izuku grabbed a small item and left for the hanger. 

For the past two weeks, he had gotten settled in on the Infinity. He had been approached several times by different members of the crew, specifically 1A. 

It was a struggle, having so many people who treated him like a super-hero.

He spent most of his time alone, everyone giving him space. 

Except for one person. 

Uraraka Ochaco.

When he arrived, he saw Ochaco standing there.

“Someone has to escort you, sir.”

**“I am fine on my own.”**

Ochaco smiled. “I know, sir, but the Captain ordered me.”

Izuku sighed. **“Very well.”**

The two boarded the transport and exited the Infinity. 

Izuku watched as they approached the familiar installation, memories flashing in his mind. 

They landed shortly after. Izuku and Ochaco exited the Pelican and boarded a Warthog. They drove for a while, no words spoken between the two for a bit. 

**“Over there.”**

Ochaco drove them to where he directed and stopped. 

Izuku exited the vehicle and walked slowly to the command center.

They entered and went to the top pillar. Izuku reached into his helmet and pulled out a device. 

Melissa’s chip holder. 

**“You said this was the most beautiful spot you’d ever seen.”**

Izuku stared out, observing the wilderness. 

**  
****“You could see each environment, each ecosystem, the beauty of life.”**

He pulled out a red box and placed the chip inside before setting the box on the base **.**

He folded his hands and looked down. **“You were there for me; sometimes, you were the only one there for me.”** **  
  
**

He went silent as a small shudder ran through him.

**“Even when you played that awful jazz music and jump scared me when we were younger, you were always there for me.”**

He stared at the sun. **“I know where you are. You deserve it.”**

He looked back down at the box. 

**“Goodbye, Melissa.”**

Ochaco felt tears fall from her eyes as he placed his fingers against where his mouth would be and place them against the box. 

Izuku stood and walked over to her. 

**“Thank you. We can leave now.”**

They exited the tower, no words spoken as they approached the Warthog. Ochaco felt the locket pulse as an idea entered her mind.

“Sir?”

Izuku turned to her. **“Yes?”**

“Could you show me the waterfall?” Ochaco asked timidly.

Izuku was quiet for a moment before nodding. 

He directed her to the waterfall, and they sat on the edge of it. 

They sat there for an hour, no words spoken as they let nature envelop them.

Ochaco closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair as the sounds of nature soothed her.

“It’s so beautiful.” She whispered. 

Izuku was quiet as the sounds of nature echoed around him. He felt something stir in him, something foreign as he then spoke. 

**“This is the first time.”**

Ochaco turned to him. Sensing he was not done, she stayed quiet. 

**“Every Time I’ve been on any Halo, I’ve always had people trying to kill me, or I was too busy trying to stop galactic genocide.”**

He looked around, basking in the beauty of the world around him. 

**“She would always ask me if I knew what it was like to play in fresh snow. Teasing me when I’d never seen snow before coming to Halo. She laughed like crazy when I told her I had no idea what a snowball was.”**

Ochaco laughed as they talked for a good while. Their conversation shifted when he asked a loaded question.

**“Is this what life is supposed to be like? Is this what a normal life is?”**

The question caught Ochaco off guard before she answered. “I think that life is about fighting to protect moments like this. To protect the places where we find peace. Places like this, the people I love, they are why I fight.”

Izuku turned and looked at her. 

**“You are wise.”**

Ochaco blushed. “T-Thank you, sir.”

**“Thank you.”**

Ochaco’s eyes widened. “For what, sir?”

**“For having me bring you here.”** He said as he ran his hand through the water. **“I needed this. Peace. Even if just for a little bit.”**

Ochaco watched as his shoulders relaxed, his breathing becoming slower. The locket shifted in her gauntlet as emotions flooded her.

Contentment.

Peace.

Freedom.

She smiled as she realized whose emotions these were, and that she was the one who helped him have them. She stared up at the stars, remembering stargazing with her parents. 

Her eyes widened. _Stars?!?_

She checked her gauntlet and realized that they had been at the waterfall for several hours. 

**“We should return to the ship,”** Izuku said as he stood. **“I am sure the Captain wants to get out of here.”**

He held a hand out to her. She took it and rose to her feet. 

She stared into his visor, warmth enveloping her.

“Yes sir.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendship grows, and maybe it will become something greater. Who knows?
> 
> This has quickly become one of my favorite projects, and I am excited to keep bringing you more.
> 
> Next up, Izuku and Ochaco look over the files of 1A. 1A (At least those that are there) adjust to the Master Chief, while a red and white-haired individual and an angry pomeranian show their motivations for wanting to meet the Master Chief.
> 
> Also fluff. Lots of fluff. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and have a blessed day.


	5. Chapter 5

“Izuku!” Inko called out. 

Izuku ran in a few moments later. “Yes, mommy?”

Inko smiled. “There is someone I’d like to introduce you to.”

Izuku looked at the man by his mother and tilted his head. 

He was skinny, very skinny. He looked like a skeleton, his blonde hair contrasting with his blue eyes. 

The man smiled. “Hi, there, young man!”

Izuku hid behind his mother's leg and gripped her skirt. “H-Hi.”

The man chuckled and bent down to Izuku’s level. “I hear that you want to be a Spartan?”

Izuku smiled and nodded his head vigorously. “YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!”

  
  
Inko and Toshinori laughed at Izuku’s upbeat nature. 

“Do you want to know a secret?” Toshinori whispered. 

Izuku’s eyes widened as he leaned forward. 

“I am a Spartan.”

Izuku’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. “YOU ARE?!?”

“I am!” 

Izuku exploded with happiness. “THAT IS SO COOL! Where’s your armor? What color is it? Which design is it? Are you part of the alpha squad or beta squad? DO YOU KNOW ALL MIGHT?!?!?!?!?!?”  
  
“IZUKU! Calm down before you run out of air!” Inko exclaimed. 

Toshinori laughed. “Well, it seems like you are quite the Spartan fan.”  
  


Izuku nodded his head. “They’re the coolest in the universe!”  
  
Toshinori smiled. “Well, how would you like to train like one?”  
  


Izuku’s jaw dropped. “What?”

Toshinrori held out his hand. “I want to train you. You are a very gifted young man, and I want to help you realize your full potential.”

  
Izuku turned to Inko and clasped his hands together. “PLEASE! PLEASE, MOMMY!”

  
  
Inko smiled as she squatted down and kissed Izuku’s forehead. “Yes, sweetie.”

“YAY!” 

Izuku jumped up and down with joy and leaping all around the room, not realizing Toshinori observing him as he jumped. 

Izuku did not realize it; his young mind too focused on his newfound joy to know he was ricocheting off the walls. 

Toshinrori turned to Inko. “You weren’t exaggerating.”  
  


Inko gave Toshinori a fierce look. “Are you sure about this? That my son can handle your training? Your quirk?” 

Toshinori gave her a firm nod. “Yes. I will make sure he can. 

Inko sighed as Izuku continued to jump off the walls with glee. She smiled as she saw her son filled with such joy. 

_Please be safe, Izuku._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ochaco entered the Master Chief’s room carrying two tablets with her. 

“Are you ready, sir?” Ochaco asked. 

The Master Chief turned away from his massive window. **“Yes.”**

It had been three weeks since the Ark. Since then, the Chief had felt more at peace. It would be a while before he felt comfortable being in his armor, but it was a start. 

What surprised him most was the person in his room with him. 

He couldn't explain it, but he felt more and more peaceful when he was around her. 

She would seek him out, sometimes several times a day, just to check in on him. 

He thought he would feel annoyed by it. 

Instead, he felt fondness. 

He smiled under his helmet. 

It felt good to have someone to talk to.

And he couldn't explain it, but he felt...safe around her.

He joined her at his table and took one of the tablets. 

**“Whose first?”**

They both activated the tablets. “First up. Ashido Mina.”

They spent the next few hours going over everyone from 1A’s file, compiling notes for potential placements.

“Almost done.” Ochaco sighed as she sipped some tea. 

**“It seems you have an exemplary class, discounting one or two,”** Chief stated. 

Ochaco sighed. “Still have four left; you may change your mind.”

Ochaco and Chief went to the next file. “Ejiro Kirishima. Quirk: Hardening. His quirk gives him the power to harden and sharpen any or all parts of his body, causing his flesh to become jagged and rock-like. There is a limit to how much damage his hardened body can withstand, which causes the Hardening itself to dissipate slowly, and causes him to lose stamina from struggling to keep his Quirk active. However, he has displayed the ability to refortify his hardened body.”

**“How does this work with his armor?”**

“Mostly for extra resistance. With his armor on and quirk activated, he becomes a tank. He can hold his own against, tanking a few Scorpion shells.”

Chief stared at a video of Kirishima in action. **“Seems he has his fair share of weaknesses. He can become easily overwhelmed. Combine that with stamina drain from his quirk can leave him vulnerable. It seems the most effective placement would be with long-range fighters who can cover him and give suppressing fire.”**

Ochaco did her best to keep her jaw-dropping at the Master Chief’s deductions. 

_He’s so smart! He’s managed to understand everyone in less than a minute AND figure out strategies for each of them!_

**“Commander?”**

“Hmm?!?”

**“I asked if you had any other observations.”**

Ochaco blushed and shook her head. “No, sir!”

Chief nodded and went to the next file. 

**“Yaoyurozu Momo.”**

“Her quirk is fantastic. It’s called Creation. Her quirk gives her the ability to create any non-living material and object from her exposed skin by transforming the molecular structure of her fat cells. To create something, she needs to understand the molecular structure of what the material/object is made of.

The more she eats, the more material she has to work with, so she needs considerable food ingestion for her Quirk to be useful. However, it takes her a longer period of time and more skin exposed to create large objects, to the point where she forces large items through her costume, leaving it shredded, though she claims she can just repair it.”

The Chief tilted his head. **“Impressive.”**

Ochaco smiled. “Yeah, she is really cool.”

**“How does her quirk work with her armor?”** **  
****  
**Ochaco scrolled over a page. “The armor has been modified to where specific parts can open up, and the wetsuit she wears is created from a material that is identical to her skin. So whatever she creates can pass through it and out of the armor.”

**“Very impressive. Her file shows that she has remarkable combat skills and is a valued tactician.”**

“Yeah, Momo was the top of our class for a good reason.” 

Ochaco smiled. “I bet you were the top of your class, sir.”

The Chief was silent for a moment. **“I didn’t have a class.”**

Ochaco felt guilt flow through her. “I-I’m sorry, sir! I didn’t mean to cross any boundaries!”

The Master Chief waved his hands quickly. **“I-It’s n-no problem. Honestly. Don’t worry about it. Let’s move on to the next one.”**

“R-Right. Todoroki Shoto, the son of the fleet admiral. His quirk is Half-Cold Half-Hot. Quirk gives him the ability to generate ice from the right side of his body and fire from his left side.”

Ochaco played a video of Shoto using his Flashfreeze Heatwave attack, destroying dozens of Phantoms and Covenant forces. 

**“Incredible.”**

Chief scrolled through Shoto’s file. **“It seems that he prioritizes his right side to his left and has some issues working with others.”**

“Unless it’s Momo.”

Chief looked up at her and tilted his head to the side. 

“Their dating, been together for about three years.”

Chief nodded. **“I see.”**

Ochaco took a sip of her tea when the Chief spoke again. 

**“Are they intimate?”**

Ochaco spat out her tea all over the table as she hacked and heaved. 

“WHAT?!?!”  
  
Chief waved his hands back and forth. **“I-I-I should have worded that better! I mean, are they to that level of relationship!”**

Ochaco wheezed as she tried to catch her breath, speaking when she had done so. 

“I mean, I think so. I remember hearing lots of thumping from her room at night. A LOT of thumping.”

Her eyes widened. “Why did you need to know that?!?”  
  


The Chief sighed. **“So I can accurately gauge how close they are. I need to know how close they are; I cannot allow personal feelings to interfere with missions. If they are that close, I need to know for their sake.”**

Ochaco sighed and shook her head. “I see. Sorry for overreacting.”

The Master Chief chuckled. **“I would have done the same thing.”**

Ochaco giggled. “Does that mean you need to know all the couples?”

**“Yes.”**

Ochaco sighed and leaned back in her chair. “Let’s see, Kirishima and Mina are a thing, Jirou and Kaminari are; they try to hide it and are bad about it. Hagakure and Ojiro are a thing, same with Tsu and Tokoyami. The rest are either single or have relationships outside of our class.”

**“I hope the purple one is single, Mineta. I believe his name is.”**

Ochaco shivered. “Yes, thank goodness, yes.”

**“And I believe that only leaves one more.”**

Ochaco frowned. “Sadly.”

She swiped right on her pad. “Bakugou Katsuki.”

Ochaco noticed the Chief freeze up when he heard the name. 

Her eyes narrowed. “Is something wrong, sir?”

Chief’s hands twitched. **“Nothing.”**

Ochaco scanned him over before continuing, letting the matter drop. 

For now.

“His quirk is called Explosion. It allows him to secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from the palms of his hands and ignite it on command, allowing him to create strong explosions. The more he sweats, the stronger his explosions become. If he overuses this power, his forearms will start to ache.”

Chief swiped through several images and reports silently. Ochaco began to worry before he spoke up.

**“What is he like?”**

Ochaco was silent for several moments before speaking. 

“He’s… He’s talented. When it comes to combat, he is one of the best. He has some of the highest rankings to date at the academy. Only Momo and Todoroki surpass him in our class, and even then, he has shown that he is very close to him. When it comes to strategy, he is a little weaker. He has a sharp mind, but he can often lose himself to his rage and ego.”

Chief tilted his head. **“And what about outside of combat?”**

Ochaco hid her surprise at his questions. 

_He was not like this with the others; why Bakugou?_

Ochaco crossed one leg over the other. “Do you want the ‘official report’ or the honest one?”

**“The only report I ever want is the truth.”**

Ochaco smiled softly before frowning. “He’s...He’s a jerk. His head is stuck so far up his butt that his it could pop out his belly button.”

Ochaco’s eyes widened, and blushed furiously. “I-I-I’m SORRY SIR! I DON’T KNOW WHERE THAT CAME FROM!”

Chief waved his hand. **“Nothing to apologize for. Continue.”**

Ochaco sighed. “His ego is the size of the ARK. He is so caught up in himself that he doesn’t care who he hurts to get what he wants. He is smart, but he is not nice.”

**“Intelligent, but lacks humanity,”** Chief stated distantly.

Ochaco squinted at him, realizing that there was more to his questions than he was letting on.

“Yeah, and he has no problem saying what’s on his mind, even if it’s hurtful.”

Chief noticed Ochaco crossing her arms and fidgeting with her armor when he felt foreign emotions enter him. 

Regret.

Bitterness.

Worthlessness.

Failure.

**“He...What did he do to you?”**

Ochaco chuckled. “You don’t want to know, sir.”

**“Try me.”**

Ochaco turned and stared at the Chief, his posture shifting to where his body was directly facing her. 

“He...He is smart. And he knows it. He knows what to say to get under your skin. He’s observant, and he watches to see what gets you to react. And when he has armed himself with the knowledge, he uses it whenever he deems fit.”

A foreign memory tried to force its way into Deku’s mind. He pushed it to the back of his mind and listened to her. 

“He…He would demean me, in front of everyone. He would say things that...he would say horrible things when we would train, even during the Sports Festival, to throw me off. It didn’t matter how ugly it was or how hurtful it was. If he could use it, he would. ”

Chief felt rising anger flow through him, sparks of green electricity sizzling in his palm.

She tried to stop crying. “Sorry, it’s silly. I know crying over someone’s words, god, I’m so weak.”

A firm hand landed on her shoulder. 

**“No.”**

Ochaco’s eyes widened as she looked up to see the Master Chief had moved beside her. He placed his other hand on her other shoulder and spoke. 

**“Don’t ever think that it’s not okay for words to hurt you. Don’t ever put yourself down for feeling pain.”**

He paused and lowered his head for a moment before raising it back up. 

**“You are not weak. I have seen you in action, and you are anything but weak. There are Spartans I’ve fought with during the war that you completely outclassed.”**

Ochaco’s tears had stopped, her eyes wide as the Chief spoke. 

**“I don’t know what he said to you, but I want you to know that I believe in you. Do you understand?”**

Ochaco’s blush had now returned in full force at his words. 

_He...he believes in me…_

New tears flooded her face, one of happiness.

“Sir...I’ve wanted to hear those words for so long. T-Thank you.”

Chief nodded and squeezed her shoulders before returning to his seat. 

**“Go get some rest; we’ve finished now. I’ll call you when I am ready to address the rest of your class.”**

Ochaco wiped away her tears and nodded. She stood and grabbed her helmet but remember something before she could leave. 

“Wait, sir. What about your number one?”

Chief looked at her. **“You mean my second in command?”**

“Yes, sir.”  
  
Chief deactivated the tablet and put it away. **“After everything I’ve seen, I’ve made my decision. I’ll inform you when we meet with the current roster of your class.”**

Ochaco nodded. “For what it’s worth, sir, Yaoyrozu will make a fine second in command.”

Chief nodded. **“I’m sure she would.”**

Ochaco smiled and bowed before putting her helmet on and leaving. 

Chief locked the door behind him and reached for the tablet. 

They had gone over every single person from 1A.

Except for one. 

Ochaco’s picture appeared along with her file as he sat on his bed. 

_Why do I feel that I know you?_

He scrolled through her file, reading about her parents, history, tests, and placements. 

He felt his head hum as he remembered something. 

The memory that entered his mind. 

He sat the tablet down and laid on his bed. He closed his eyes and focused on the memory. 

All at once, he was thrust into white light. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ochaco grunted as she dodged a blast, rolling over and leaping away. 

“GONNA HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT ROUND FACE!”

Chief looked around, realizing he was no longer in his room. 

_The gym._

Ochaco rolled out of the way of several more explosions before grabbing some dirt that had broken up from his constant explosions. She threw it in his eyes, blinding him. He cursed and flailed his arms, leaving him open for her to grab his arm. She flipped him into the air and slammed him on the ground. 

_Impressive_

She delivered a kick to his ribs knocking spit from him. She pulled back to deliver a punch, hoping to end the fight. 

“Wonder if your parents would appreciate their daughter fighting like a villain?”

Ochaco froze at Bakugou’s words. 

“HOWITZER IMPACT!”

Before she could react, he blasted her point-blank in the stomach. 

She was sent flying across the room, landing against the wall. She slid down from the crater and landed on the ground. 

“HAHAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT, YOU STUPID B*TCH! WHAT A F*CKING LOSER!”

Ochaco grit her teeth as she began to rise, only for Bakugou to slam his foot on her back. She cried out as she was forced down. 

The Chief hand gripped into a fist as he squeezed his hand so tight it almost broke it as he stood helplessly.

Bakugou grinned ferally as he leaned down, his foot on Ochaco’s back. “Always remember, you are nothing. You were born an extra in the story called my life. Even if you think you can rise above me, this is where you belong. Underneath my heel.”  
  


His smirk grew. “If you really wanted to, you could get underneath me in a different way.”

Bakugou’s eyes widened as he felt searing pain rip into his flesh, his scream echoing throughout the gym. 

He looked down and saw Ochaco glaring daggers at him as her teeth were in his calf. 

He screamed again as she let go, blood trickling out of his foot. 

“YOU B*TCH! YOU’LL PAY FOR THAT!”

A wall of fire erupted between the two, separating them.

“Leave now.”

Bakugou snarled. “You want to go, Icy Hot?!?!”

Todoroki formed ice over his hand. “Are you sure that you can fight me right now? That leg is looking bad.”

Bakugou gritted his teeth and glared at Uraraka. “This isn’t over!”

Todoroki’s eyes never left Bakugou until he left. He deactivated his fire and ice and went to Ochaco. 

“Are you okay?” Todoroki asked as he helped her sit up. 

Ochaco looked at him for a moment before she burst into tears. She collapsed on his chest and sobbed. Todoroki wrapped his arms around her and held her. 

“I’m sorry.” He repeated.

Chief’s breathing was ragged, and his hands were twitching like crazy.

He was beyond mad. 

He was enraged.   
  


* * *

  
  
  


His eyes opened as the memory faded. He was breathing heavily, and sweat had built upon him. 

He sat up and realized that green electricity was blazing around him. He quickly deactivated it, finding the task harder to do than normal as he barely contained the rage he felt. 

He gripped his bed frame, imprints forming in their wake as he growled. 

**“Like mother like son.”**

  
  


* * *

  
  


Several days later

“So, we are getting assigned specific units today?” Mina asked. 

Ochaco nodded. “We can’t all go on missions together; that would be crazy. Most likely, we’ll be broken up into five groups of four, each with a team leader.”

“I hope Shima and I are on a team!” Mina exclaimed. 

Kirishima laughed. “C’mon babe; I don’t think that’ll happen.”  
  
“DON’T KILL MY VIBE!” Mina whined. 

“I am curious who his second in command will be,” Yaoyorozu asked. 

Ochaco smiled. “It’s probably you. You are the most qualified, after all.”

“I agree,” Shoto said. 

Momo smiled. “Of course you do; it’s your job too.”  
  
Shoto smiled and nuzzled his head into her shoulder. “One I am rather fond of.”

Ochaco smiled as Yaoyorozu laughed. She glanced at Kirishima and Mina, feeling a pit form in her stomach. 

Loneliness.

Try as she might, she can’t escape her feelings.

She was lonely. 

She didn’t believe that you had to have a companion to be happy. She knew of people who were single for life. 

But not her. 

She closed her eyes and imagined being held in strong arms after a long day. Having someone plant small kisses on her neck as she giggled. Feeling those strong arms pull her up into a loving kiss as she ran her hands through his silky green locks. 

Her eyes snapped open in panic.  
  
  
 _WHERE DID GREEN HAIR COME FROM?!?!?!?!_

The door opened up and silenced her thoughts. She could worry about them later; right now, the Master Chief had entered. 

  
  


The entire class stood at attention, each one trying to honor the Master Chief.

  
  


**“At ease.”**

  
  


Chief typed a few commands into the console as 1A relaxed. 

  
  


**“I have come to give you your groups. Unless you are notified by either my second in command, myself, or Captian Aizawa, you are to remain in these groups and focus on your group’s missions.”**

  
  


Everyone’s picture appeared on the screen before being shuffled into different groups. 

  
  


**“Squad E: Katsuki Bakugou, Ashido Mina, Hanata Sero, and your leader, Kirishima Eijiro ”**

  
  


“WHY THE F*CK AM I AM I NOT THE LEADER?!?” Bakugou roared. 

Chief did not even look at him, his head looking to the screen. **“Your placements were made after examination of personalities, compatibility, effectiveness, and overall qualities.”**

  
  


Ochaco couldn’t help but smirk as Bakugou fumed with rage. She felt a pang of justification, watching him react like that. 

  
  


**“Squad D: Toru Hagakure, Shoji Mezo, Mineta Minoru, and your leader, Ojirou Mashirao.”**

“YOU” RE A SQUAD LEADER! CONGRATS, SWEETIE!” Hakagure cheered as she hugged Ojiro. 

“Yeah, man! You are going to do awesome! Mineta said.

Shoji bowed. “I believe in you, my friend.”

Ojiro blushed as his girlfriend peppered him with invisible kisses. 

**“Squad C: Kyoka Jirou, Kaminari Denki, Sato Rikido, and your leader is Iida Tenya.”**

Iida bowed robotically. “I WILL NOT BETRAY THE TRUST YOU HAVE PLACED IN ME!”

Kaminari smirked and nudged his elbow with Jirou’s. “Looks like you and I are a team again?”

Jirou rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She said, secretly happy to be with him.

Sato grinned. “This is going to be so awesome!”

**“Squad B: Todoroki Shoto, Aoyoma Yuga, Koda Koji, Hitoshi Shinso, and your leader is Yaoyorozu Momo.”**

Yaoyorozu bowed. “Thank you, sir.”

Shoto smiled. “I knew you’d be a group leader.”

Aoyoma gave her a thumbs up while Koda nodded. Shinro rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

Iida squinted at the board and raised his hand. “Excuse me, sir! There is a mistake!”

Chief turned to him. **“How so?”** **  
****  
**Iida pointed to the board. “Why does one team have five members? Doesn’t it make more sense have four to a team seeing as there are twenty of us?”

**“You would be correct.”**

“Then why does one team have more members than the other?”

**“Because there are twenty-one members of this team.”**

Iida’s eyes widened, and he bowed his head. “I apologize, sir!”

Chief nodded before speaking.

**“Squad A: Uraraka Ochaco, Asui Tsuyu, Tokoyami Fumikage, and I am your squad leader.”**

Everyone’s jaws dropped at the announcement of the last team. 

“NO FAIR! WHY DO YOU GET TO BE ON A TEAM WITH THE MASTER CHIEF?!?!” Mineta wailed. 

Bakugou fumed as he stared at Ochaco, small explosions forming in his palms. 

**“And with that, I am going to introduce you to my second in command.”**

Everyone stood a little straighter at the Master Chief’s words. 

**“The person I chose demonstrates great potential. While you all show great potential, I believe this person is most suited for the job. They are smart, strong, and have all the great makings of a leader.”**

Bakugou smirked. “Gotta be me.”

Chief stared at them all. **“My second in command is Uraraka Ochaco.”**

Ochaco’s eyes widened as her heart stopped. 

**“Commander Uraraka, will you please stand by me?”**

Ochaco broke from her trance and moved quickly beside the Master Chief.

“WHY THE F*CK IS ROUND FACE THE SECOND IN COMMAND?!?” Bakugou screamed. 

**“Commander Urarka has demonstrated exemplary qualities of a soldier. Based on my interactions with her in the field and reports from various officials, she is the prime candidate.”**

The Chief stared at Bakugou. **“And any problems you have with her in this position, you take it up with me. Understand?”** **  
****  
**Everyone nodded, Bakugou’s teeth grit as he nodded.

**“Good. Now then, your team leaders have your first assignments. Coordinate with them and head out. Dismissed.”**

Ochaco watched as everyone joined with their groups, her mind still reeling from the announcement. 

**“Commander?”**

Ochaco turned to the voice, the Master Chief.

“Sir...are you sure you made the right choice. I mean, Yaoyorozu is way better than me--”

The Chief’s hand landed on her shoulder again, causing her to squeak.

**“Do you trust me?”** **  
****  
**Ochaco’s eyes widened. “What?”  
  


**“Do you trust me, Commander?”**

Ochaco’s blush returned. “I - uh, yes, sir!”

**“Then trust in my decision.”**

Ochaco bowed her head. “Sorry, sir, I just… I feel unworthy.”

The hand on her shoulder squeezed slightly. **“Someone told me there is a difference between being lucky and deserving. One’s an accident, the other, a reward. Never get those two confused.”**

Ochaco beamed as she (Unsussfully) tried to keep tears from falling. 

Chief gave her shoulder one last squeeze and removed his hand. **“Now, then, let’s get started.”**

Neither Ochaco nor the Chief noticed the shining eyes of one Ashido Mina staring at them.

“Oh. This is VERY interesting.” She whispered as she grinned wildly and rubbed her hands together.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really like Bakugou, you probably aren't going to like this fic.
> 
> Mina is an elder god-level shipper, and nothing can stop her. Not even super soldiers. 
> 
> Up next: First missions, and Ochaco growing closer to the Chief. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and have a wonderful day!


	6. Chapter 6

**“Are we all set?”**

Ochaco turned to Tokoyami and Tsuyu. “You both good?”

Tsuyu linked her fingers with Tokoyami. “Yep.”

Ochaco turned to the Chief and smiled. “Good to go.”

Chief nodded. **“Let’s go.”**

The ship exited the Infinity and journeyed to the planet. 

Chief sat across from Ochaco. **“Give us the rundown.”**

Ochaco grabbed her tablet. “We are investigating some disturbances on a nearby moon, a former mining colony. There have been some sightings of Covenant forces. Our mission is to go in and evaluate the situation.”

Tsuyu tapped her finger to her chin. “What would the Covenant want with an old mining colony?”

Ochaco shrugged her shoulders, “We don’t know. As far as we can tell, there is nothing there of value.”

“What is our main objective?” Tokoyami asked. 

Ochaco swiped on her tablet. “Observe and evaluate. The main goal is to discover what they are doing there.”

She pressed a few buttons on a side console, and the weapons locker revealed itself. 

“Load up; we’re landing shortly.”

Tokoyami and Tsuyu stood and grabbed their weapons while Ochaco talked to the Chief.

“What are we to do if we encounter resistance?”  
  


Chief stood and headed to the locker. **“Resolve it. Get out as quickly as we can. We don’t know how strong their forces, and we are not equipped to deal with that.”**

Ochaco smiled. “I’m not worried about that; we’ve got you!”

The Chief shook his head. **“Only takes one Phantom to put an end to me.”**

Ochaco smiled never waivered. “I’d like to see it try.”

**“You might get your chance today.**

“I’m not worried at all.”  
  


Chief tilted his head. **“Why is that?”**

Ochaco smile shined brighter. “Because I trust you. And besides, you’ve beaten the Covenant more times than Bakugou has ‘DIE!!!’, we’ve got this.”

**“And this is the kid they thought was okay to wear a Mjolnir armor and carry a gun?”** The Chief asked in disbelief.

“Pretty much.”

He chuckled. **“They really are that desperate.”**

Ochaco laughed.

The two continued chatting, unaware of Tsuyu watching them.

Tsuyu stared at the two as Tokoyami leaned over to her. 

“Why are you staring at them?” 

Tsuyu whispered. “It’s something Mina said.”

  
  


* * *

Before the ships departed.

“Asui! Asui!”

Tsuyu turned to see Mina waving at her. “Come here!”

Tsuyu shuffled over to Mina, only to see that every girl from 1A except for Ochaco present. 

“What’s this?” Tsuyu asked. 

Mina’s eyes shined, and gave her a devilish grin. “Look at this!”

The girls of 1A huddled in as Mina held up a tablet and pressed play on a video. 

The video showed the Master Chief approach Ochaco after their assignments. 

“Mina, we were just there. Why are you showing us this?” Yaoyorozu asked. 

Mina’s smile increased. “THIS IS WHY!” She whisper-yelled.

The girl’s eyes widened as they saw the Chief place a hand on Ochaco’s shoulder.

“That’s...a thing,” Jirou stated. 

“It gets beeeeetter!” Mina exclaimed. 

The girl’s eyes widened even further as Ochaco cried happy tears, and the Master Chief squeezed her shoulder. 

“What are we supposed to make of that?” Tsuyu asked. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!” Mina exclaimed. “THEY ARE OBVIOUSLY PINING FOR EACH OTHER!”

“Do you know what they said?” Yaoyorozu asked. 

“No!”

Jirou sighed. “Then why are you saying they are ‘pining’ for each other?”  
  


“BECAUSE MY SHIPPER SENSES ARE TINGLING!” Mina exclaimed.

“Isn’t he, like, old enough to be her dad?” Hagakure asked. 

“NOPE! Well, technically yes, but he was frozen for over twenty years!” Mina stated. 

Yaoyoruzo placed a finger on her chin. “That would lessen the age gap. I believe he was twenty-four before he was frozen.”

“And Uraraka is not even twenty-two.” Tsuyu stated.

“SEE!” 

Tsuyu shook her head. “Come on, Mina, is this really a priority right now?”

“YES!”

The girls groaned. 

“Okay, look,” Mina stated softly. “I have a feeling about this! The last time I had this kind of feeling was with Yaoyorozu and Todoroki! Look how that turned out!”

Mina sighed. “Listen, she’s been through a lot, so… just keep an eye out. See if there are any sparks there.”

Mina gave them her puppy dog eyes. “Pleeeeeeeeeeease?!?”

The girls groaned. “Fine.”

* * *

  
  
  


_Maybe Mina was on to something._

The console lit up, a red light flashing. 

**“We are approaching the drop zone. Get ready.”**

**  
**The three nodded and put their helmets on.

The darkness of the moon camouflaged the ship as they approached.

**“GO!”**

The four dropped from the ship and landed quietly. They pulled their weapons and advanced.

Chief turned to Tokoyami. **“Tokoyami, Tsuyu, surveillance.”**

Tokoyami and Asui nodded. **“Dark Shadow, GO!”**

Tokoyami’s chest plate opened, and Dark Shadow slithered out.

Dark Shadow slithered on the ground and examined the area; Tsuyu camouflaged herself and followed.

“No one’s here!” Dark Shadow whispered.

Chief nodded. **“Advance.”**

The team moved forward and walked until they made it to the massive mine. 

**“It's a ground-level mine?”** Tsuyu asked. 

Ochaco dispatched several drones. **“Only part of it. Most of it is underground.”**

Tokoyami stared at the massive mine. **“How big is this mine?”**

Ochaco looked at her gauntlet screen. **“Over seventy-eight percent of the moon is the mine.”**

**“What kind of materials did they mine?” Tsusyu asked.**

**“Very standard stuff, ore, gold, nothing too big, it is strange that they would attack here.”**

Ochaco’s gauntlet lit up and showed a map of the mine. 

**“Confirmed. There are Covenant forces in the mine.”**

Chief approached. **“Can you get an estimate on how many there are?”**

Ochaco shook her head. **“Can’t tell for sure.”**

She turned to the Chief. **“What next?”**

**“We continue, get a better grasp on what they are doing.”**

He turned to Tsuyu and Tokoyami. **“Let’s move out.”**

The three nodded and followed the Chief.

They activated their night vision mode as they entered the mine.

They journeyed for several minutes before the Chief spoke to Ochaco.

**“Commander Uraraka, what do your drones show?”**

Ochaco checked her drones. **“It’s just a little further.”**

The sounds of clinking and clanging grew as they got closer, eventually seeing the light. 

Chief held his hand up and motioned for them approach with more stealth. 

They approached slowly and found the source of the disruption. 

**“What?”** Ochaco gasped. 

It was not a small contingent of Covenant forces, it was a large group. Mining machines drilled into the moon, grunts and jackals siphoning different resources from the ground. 

Massive machines whirred and buzzed as dozens of enemy forces did their work.

**“What are they doing?”** Tokoyami asked. 

**“It looks like they are searching for something.”** Tsuyu replied. 

Chief shook his head. **“No, they found what they are looking for.”**

The three turned to him as he continued. 

**“Those machines, they are siphoning something from the moon. If you were searching for something or drilling for ore, you would not use those machines. They are refinery equipment.”**

Ochaco turned to him. **“What would they be refining? Our scans don’t show anything of value here.”**

**“Looks like they found something. Can your drones get a better look?”**

Ochaco pressed several buttons on her gauntlet. Her drones activated stealth mode and crept closer.

**“It looks like they are making, some kind of… I can’t tell. But it’s some type of purple liquid.”**

Chief looked over Ochaco’s shoulder at the feed. 

**“Wait, rewind that two seconds.”**

Ochaco rewound the drone feed and paused.

The Chief was silent for several moments before Ochaco turned to him. **“Chief?”**

The Master Chief pulled out his weapon. **“Change of plans; we are destroying this place.”** **  
  
**

The three’s eyes widened. **“WHAT?!?”**

Chief turned to them. **“Tokoyami, use Dark Shadow to draw their attention. Tsuyu, pick of the Jackals; you are best suited for that. Ochaco, you and I will engage directly and destroy the liquid and recover any data.”**

Tokoyami and Tsuyu moved into position. Ochaco reached out and placed a hand on the Chief’s shoulder.

**“There’s something you aren’t telling us?”**

**  
****  
**Chief turned to her. She felt emotions flood her as he stared at her. Her eyes widened as she felt them as if they were her own.

Fear.

The Chief placed a hand on hers and squeezed slightly. **“No questions. I’ll explain later, I promise.”**

Ochaco stared at him, debating what she was feeling. 

**“Please, trust me.”**

Ochaco noticed his voice raise slightly and felt a new sensation from the locket. 

Desperation. 

She nodded. **“Yes, sir.”**

**“Ready.” Tokoyami radioed.**

**“Ready.” Tsuyu radioed.**

Chief and Ochaco got in their positions. **“3...2...1… NOW!”**

Dark Shadow roared as he appeared suddenly. The Grunts screamed as a massive clas ripped into the drill. 

“ATTACK!” A Jackal yelled as they began to pepper Dark Shadow with their snipers. 

The lead Jackal was suddenly whipped into the air by an unknown force before its neck was unceremoniously snapped. The other Jackals were unable to respond before their weapons were removed from them.

Ochaco and the Master Chief were on the main force as they engaged Dark Shadow. Green Electricity danced off the Chief as he punched straight into the jaw of an Elite. He grabbed its leg and slammed it into another Elite before stomping on a Grunt.

Ochaco killed several Grunts with her battle rifle before activating her wrist-blade. She stabbed it into the jaw of an Elite and used it as a shield from several Grunt blasts. She threw the dead Elite towards them before pressing her fingers against a massive drill. She lifted the drill and threw it at an oncoming squadron of Elites, crushing them instantly.

The Chief slammed his elbow into the arm of an Elite, a sickening snap echoing before he slammed its head to the ground. He pulled out his gravity hammer; the green electricity charging is before he slammed it into an excavator, catapulting it into the refinery equipment. 

Dark Shadow roared as it slammed massive rocks on the Covenant, only for more to appear and blast at him. 

**“We can’t keep this up for much longer!”** Tokoyami radioed. 

**“Just a bit longer!”** Chief replied as they made it to the command center. 

Three hunters broke from a wall, one slamming into the Master Chief. The Chief collide with the ground. 

The Chief dodged several blasts before hitting a Hunter with his Gravity Hammer.

**“WATCH OUT!”** Tsuyu yelled. 

The Chief turned to late as an Elite fired a blast from a fallen hunters cannon. The blast hit the Chief’s face.

**“CHIEF!!!”** Ochaco screamed as the Chief slammed into the ground. 

Ochaco’s heart stopped.

She felt something awaken in her. The locket burned around her neck, and it stoked the fires in her 

heart.

**_PROTECT HIM! PROTECT DEKU!_** A foreign voice screamed.

Ochaco roared as she charged forward. She pressed her fingers against a large crane and leaped in the air. She swatted the Hunters away like flies, then tossed the crane at them. 

She dropped next to the Chief, smoke covering his face. 

**“Chief?!?!”**

No response.

**“CHIEF?!?!”**

Her heart dropped. 

**“DEKU?!?!”**

A twitch. 

She nearly sobbed as the Chief moved. The smoke cleared as he rose to his feet. Ochaco gasped when the smoke cleared. 

Part of his helmet had been destroyed, exposing the upper right part of his face.

He opened his eyes, and Ochaco says the most beautiful green eye look at her.

**“We need to push forward!”**

Ochaco nodded. 

The ground shook as more Elites showed up. 

Ochaco felt the air change as the Chief clenched his fists.

**“Stand back.”**

Ochaco obeyed as green electricity increased in power and volume. The ground began to crumble as the Master Chief’s body became encompassed in a green aura. Red lines zigzagged up and down his armor before making an x over his helmet. 

He pulled a fist back. 

**“DETROIT SMAAAAAASH!”**

The impact of his attack caused a massive shockwave. Ochaco fell to the ground, her eyes wide. 

She stood shakily and turned to the Covenant forces.

**“No way…”**

Where there were once several dozen Elites, Jackals and Grunts, were now a massive crater. 

**“Sir!”**

The Chief turned to her. **“Let’s get to the control room!”**

They entered, Ochaco shooting the Elite’s with her shotgun, disabling their shields while the Chief finished them off with a blow to the head.

**“There!”**

Ochaco pointed to the table where the liquid sat. Chief rushed to it. He removed the lid and turned to Ochaco. 

**“Download the contents of the main hard drive!”**

The Chief unloaded a shotgun shell and took the powder and inserted it into the liquid. The purple liquid reacted and changed to a green liquid before dissolving. 

**“GOT IT!”** Ochaco exclaimed. 

He went to the computer and entered several commands.

**“We are pulling out! The mine is going to explode!”**

Ochaco’s eyes widened. **“WHAT?!?”**

Chief grabbed her hand and started running. **“PULL OUT!” He yelled over the comms.**

Dark Shadow swiped at his foes before returning to Tokoyami. He and Tsuyu met up with the Chief and Ochaco as they ran.

The Chief pressed a button on his comms. **“PICK UP! NOW!”**

They exited the mine when the first set of explosions went off. They ran at top speed when the planet began to shake.

The ships appeared and opened its bay doors. They all leaped onto the ship and took off. 

They saw hundreds of Covenant forces fleeing behind them, desperate to escape from the moon. They were in vain, as the moon began to crack and groan. 

They escaped just as the moon exploded, the sheer light forcing them to cover their eyes. 

**“Are there any sight of the Covenant?”** Chief asked. 

Ochaco checked the scanners. **“No, sir. All life signs are negative.”**

The Chief sighed. **“Okay.”**

He turned to the group, all of whom had removed their helmets. **“You all did well. I am sorry for the last-minute change of plans; you all performed well under pressure.”**

“Sir, permission to rest?” Tokoyami asked. 

The Chief nodded, and Ochaco, Tokoyami, and Tsuyu sat on the bench and took a breather. 

“That was intense.” Tsuyu asked. 

Tokoyami ran his fingers through her hair. “Are you alright?”

Tsuyu leaned into his touch. “Yeah. Just tired.”

Ochaco sat down with them. “Our first mission, and we blew up a moon.”

“It seems a new dose of excitement is now apart of our lives,” Tokoyami stated.

“It’s better with you here.” Tsuyu said as she kissed Tokoyami on his beak. 

Ochaco watched the two with a smile before she remembered the Master Chief.

She looked around and realized he was missing. 

She thought for a moment before an idea occurred. 

She excused herself and moved through the ship and went down to the hanger. Besides a warthog, it was abandoned.

With the exception of a green super-soldier.

She saw him leaning against a wall. His hands were placed against the wall, and he was breathing deeply. 

She felt many things run through as the locket pulsed.

Fear.

Terror.

Anguish.

Loneliness.

“Sir?”

He tensed and swiftly turned around, his one green eye-piercing her soul.

**“Commander.”**

Ochaco watched as he placed his twitching hands behind his back. 

**“You did well. Real good.”**

Ochaco softened her expression. “Sir? What happened back there?”

**“What do you mean?”** **  
  
**

“When I mentioned the purple liquid, you tensed up. What was it.”

He shifted his stance. **“Do you know what that liquid was?”**

Ochaco shook her head.

The Chief tensed up. **“I’ve seen it twice before. The first, on installation 05. And the second, on the Didact’s fortress.”**

He took a deep breath. **“That liquid is the single most dangerous substance in the universe. It has killed more things than anything else. It has destroyed civilizations, sent us to the brink of disaster, and even killed the Forerunners.”**

Ochaco’s eyes widened in horror. 

**“The Nomu virus.”**

Ochaco’s breathing hitched. “W-What?”

**“Whatever they were mining here was able to be synthesized with other components to recreate the Nomu virus.”** The Chief stated.

“That’s why you blew up the moon,” Ochaco stated. 

**“Yes. The highest directive is to keep the Nomu’s from ever wreaking havoc again.”** Chief stated firmly.

Ochaco breathed better. “But you said that whatever they were looking for in the mines was only part of it? What’s the rest?”

**“I don’t know. Hopefully, the data you downloaded can shed some light on that.”**

Ochaco noticed that he kept his hands behind his back.

“Sir, there’s something else?”

Chief’s eyes remained unchanged. 

“Sir, you… something happened. From the second you saw the virus to before I walked in, somethings wrong.”

His eye gave away the briefest hint of fear before returning to normal. **“It’s nothing, commander. If you’ll excuse me.”**

He turned and walked past her until she reached out and grabbed his arm.

**“Commander?”**

“Do you trust me?”

Chief turned to her. **“What?”**

She gave him a determined yet soft look. “Do you trust me, Master Chief?”

The Chief stared at her. **“Yes.”**

“Then please…” She grabbed both of his hands and held them in hers. “Let me help you.”

He looked at her, seeing nothing but compassion, care, and warmth in her eyes. He felt something move within him. His instincts screamed at him to run, to hide. To push away. But a familiar voice whispered to him. 

_Trust her._

He looked away. **“I...I….”**

“Are you scared?”

He continued to look away from her. **“I can’t afford to be weak. I have to be strong.”** **  
  
**

“Why?”

He looked back at her, his eyes betraying weariness. **“I am this supposed ‘greatest hero’ of the UNSC. The whole reason your entire class was reassigned to the Infinity was to be paraded around with me to show everyone that the future is safe. I have to be strong. I can’t allow anyone to lose faith or hope because I was weak.”**

Ochaco felt her heartbreak. “But you don’t have to be.”

The Chief shook his head. **“I have no choice. It’s my duty. I live to fight for the UNSC; my life does not matter.”**  
  


“NO!”

The Chief’s eyes widened at her outburst. She stared at him, her eyes filled with strength and conviction as she gripped his hands tighter.

“No single person has given more to this galaxy than you!” She declared. “Every single person owes their lives to you! You have gone above and beyond the call of duty! Don’t let them manipulate you! Don’t let them pressure you into sacrificing your whole life because of what some admiral tries to beat into you.” 

She moved her hands to his shoulders. “You deserve your own life! Not to give it away because it’s what’s expected of you! You matter to us! You matter to me!”

The Chief stared at her with wide eyes.

“You matter to me!” Ochaco exclaimed again. 

She then pulled him into a hug, gripping onto him with ferocity.

“You matter to me.”

_Trust her._ The voice whispered.

The Chief was silent for a moment before a shudder ripped through him. He returned her hug, pulling her tight against him. 

Ochaco felt the shudder run through him as he returned her embrace. He laid his head on her shoulder, and she heard his labored breathing.

They stayed like that for a bit before eventually pulling away.

His eyes showed immense vulnerability as if it had been decades since he allowed himself to feel vulnerable.

She gripped his hands again. “Trust me.”

He looked at her hands before turning back to her. She saw something change in his eyes. 

Acceptance. 

**“Okay.”**

Ochaco pulled him to the nearby bench and sat down, her hands holding on to his. 

They sat there for a few minutes before he spoke. 

**“I was seventeen when I first saw them.”**

  
  


* * *

**“Mellisa? What happened to the captain?”**

**“I don’t know. The transmission was cut off from the source.”**

The captain had contacted him, informing him that they had stumbled on what appeared to be a weapons room and were trying to gain access when the transmission cut off.

He descended to the last place they called in and was greeted with a strange sight. 

**“What is that?”** Melissa asked. 

It was a small, black organism with tentacles spurting out from it. It laid immobile when the Chief approached it. 

The thing suddenly shrieked and leaped at the Chief. Its tentacles tried to wrap around his helmet but were quickly crushed by the Chief. 

**“Deku…”**

The Chief turned and witnessed a nightmare. 

He watched as humans screamed and ran away from an identical organism, only to be caught. The creature shoved a tentacle down his throat and made the man convulse as it entered his body. The man screamed, and his body started to bulge. His bones broke in his arm as it began to deform. Bones shot jaggedly out as his skin became charcoal grey. His screaming intensified as the rest of his body began to change. Blood poured from his eyes as his head started to swell. His jaw dislocated and morphed as jagged teeth shot from his gums. His skill ripped open as his brain was now exposed. He turned to the Chief, his eyes betraying fear that chilled the Master Chief’s soul before morphing into pure white. 

He was no longer a man. He was a monster. 

He let out a blood-curdling shriek that sent terror down the Chief’s and Melissa’s spines. 

The creature turned to him and shrieked before charging. 

Chief fired several rounds from his rifle before punching the creature. The creature shrieked as it collides with the wall.

**“Is it dead?”** Melissa asked. 

The Chief shot several more rounds into its body. 

**“It is now.”**

The sounds of shrieking took his attention, and he saw dozens of creatures advancing. 

**“RUN!”** Melissa screamed. 

The Chief ran, the sparks of One for All dancing off him as he escaped from the creatures. 

He ran out of the building as the creatures poured out. He hopped in a Banshee and escaped.

**“Deku…”**

He looked at the base and watched as thousands of tiny creatures escaped the base.

**“What...What are those things?”**

**“I’m searching the Forerunners database now,”** Melissa replied. 

The Chief’s breathing was labored as the events of what just happened played over and over again.

**“Okay. They are called the Nomu.”**

* * *

  
  
  


Ochaco felt anguish rip through her as he recounted his story. 

**“I...I had to watch people I worked with, transformed into monsters.”** He shuddered. **“They screamed and cried, begging for me to help them.”**

His breathing became labored. **“And I couldn’t save them.”**

He choked back a sob. **“They all counted on me, and I failed them.”**

His voice became tense. **“They called me a hero, all because I destroyed the ring. They paraded me around like a mascot, all the while the families of those who lost someone grieved alone because everyone else was too busy celebrating me.”** He spat bitterly.

He stared at their joined hands, not realizing just how strong he was squeezing hers. 

**“I’m no hero. I’m just a scared kid, playing soldier. I don’t deserve any recognition, any praise, and admiration. I’m a fraud.”**

“That’s not true.”

He looked up and saw her tear stricken face. “You are so much more than you think.”

She smiled. “Do you know why I look up to you?”

He shook his head.

“I look up to you because you are not seeking glory. You’re not cowering behind a desk; you are fighting the evil that wants to destroy us. You fought the nightmares and saved us. You fought when you were scared, and you gave us hope. You are a light to us because you are scared, but you fight on.”

He stared at her, his eyes wide. 

She smiled. “You are the greatest person I’ve ever met, and you deserve a life. One you choose. Never forget that.”

He stared at her in silence before a tear ran down his face. 

**“T-Thank you, Ochaco.”**

Ochaco smiled. “Anytime.”

The two sat there in silence, unaware of their hands still linked together. 

And unaware of a certain frog girl watching them from the side of the room.

* * *

  
  


The Chief was currently in his room on the Infinity, his helmet off as it was under repairs. 

_Who are you?_

He had several files on his desk, each one about a certain woman. 

“Who are you, Uraraka Ochaco?”

He couldn’t figure out how this woman he knew less than two months has already wiggled his way past his barriers. She had gained not only his trust but had gotten him to open up to her in ways he didn’t think possible. 

And that was before the memories. 

He pressed a finger against his temple and closed his eyes. 

Ever since the final battle with the Didact, something changed. 

Before, they were just colleagues, albeit a little different as she had a hero-worship complex about him.

But after stopping the Didact, something was different. 

He felt comfortable around her. More relaxed. She was easy to talk to, to be around. He found himself actually wanting to seek her company. 

To see her smiling face.

He shook his head. “Need to focus.”

He couldn’t figure it out, and it was beginning to annoy him.

Did she have a connection to his mother? As far as he could tell, no.

His dad? Besides a few guest lectures, no.

He grits his teeth as he thought of the sperm donor that hurt his mother. None there either.

As far as he could tell, there was nothing connecting him to her, other than them serving together. 

And the fact they got along really well.

And she was incredibly kind.

And had the best smile.

He shook his head as the strange thoughts interrupted him.

_What am I missing?_

She seemed to know just what he was feeling and what he needed. 

She knew his name. 

The name Melissa gave him.

It was like she was in his head. 

He frowned. That was another problem.

Why was he able to see her memories?  
  


It felt wrong, being able to see her past like this. He had no right, no right at all. 

But he couldn’t just tell her? 

She might hate him. 

She might leave him. 

Leave him alone. 

He shook his head. _I will get to the bottom of this._

A buzzing on his gauntlet took his attention. 

“Yes?” He spoke. 

“Chief, I have your helmet here,” Aizawa stated. 

He nodded and put the files away before unlocking the door. 

Aizawa walked in with his now repaired helmet, shutting and locking the door behind him. He set the helmet on the desk and stared at the Chief.

He smiled. “It’s so strange, seeing you all so young while I’ve become an old man.”

Deku smiled. “Last time I checked, forty-three isn’t old, unless you are implying your wife if old.”

The Chief laughed as pure terror erupted over Aizawa’s face. “Be careful! She could hear you!”

The Chief finished his laugh. “Isn’t she on the other side of the ship?”

“She has gifts.” 

The Chief chuckled. “And why are you complaining? You’ll be a hundred and twenty before grey hairs start to come in.”

Aizawa sighed. “I already have some from this ridiculous assignment.”

The Chief smiled. “You act like you don’t care, but you can’t fool me. I’ve known you for too long. You love those kids.”

Aizawa sighed. “Your right, except for one.”

The Chief’s smile disappeared as the atmosphere changed. 

“I hear he is like his mother.”

Aizawa noticed the tension in his voice. 

“He’s worse.”

The Chief’s fist clenched. “How was he allowed to get this far? I understood Mitsuki, but we were at war.”

“The kid is promising. He aced all the tests and has the power to match his ego. They think he can be trained to behave.” Aizawa replied. 

“He will never be a Spartan if he can’t learn to temper himself.” 

Aizawa’s face shifted to a softer one. “Have you met with any of them yet?”

Chief stared at him. “The Howling Commandos?”  
  


Aizawa nodded. “Nemuri and Mic all want to see you; you could probably get some time off.”  
  


The Chief shook his head. “I will, just not now. Still adjusting.”

“Will, you ever see Mitsuki?” 

The Chief tensed. “Why would I ever want to do that?”

“Because she’s changed.”

The Chief snorted. “I don’t believe it.”

Aizawa’s face contorted with sadness. 

“Just think about it, okay?”

“We’ll see.”

Aizawa stood to his feet. “Is there anything else you need?”

“Actually, can you get me all the reports on Uraraka?”

Aizawa quirked an eyebrow. “Why?”

He watched as the Chief shifted uncomfortably. “Just...have some questions.”

Aizawa stared at him before replying. “I’ll have them sent over right away.”

“Thank you.”

Aizawa nodded and left. 

_When did he start using only her last name?_

* * *

  
  


“UGGGGH! Our mission was super boring!” Mina exclaimed before taking a bite of her food.

“Hey, we did some important work!” Kirishima defended. 

“Yeah, and it was super boring!” 

Yaoyorozu chuckled as she sipped her tea.

The mess hall was mostly empty. A few crew members and 1A were all that were present.

“How did your mission go?” Yaoyorozu asked Tsuyu.

“It went good. It was tense there when the moon exploded.”

Silence enveloped the table as every eye stared at Tsuyu. 

“WHAT?!?” They exclaimed in unison.

“You exploded a moon?!?!” Jirou asked. 

“Yep.”

Mina wailed. “GREAT! While I get such taking rock surveys, Tsuyu gets to kick a** and take names with the Master Chief!” 

Kirshishma laughed. “Gotta go, love you, babe.” He said before kissing her cheek. 

“What else happened?” Yaoyorozu asked, now only the girls, minus Ochaco.

Tsuyu tapped her chin. “Not much. We destroyed the moon, got back to the ship, Uraraka went to find the Chief, and then we came back here.”

With the speed of light Mina appeared next to Tsuyu, her eyes wide and shining.

“Uraraka went to find who?” She asked. 

Tusyu gulped as Mina’s eyes shined as she leaned in; every girl leaned in, all very curious to hear Tsuyu.

“Uh, oh.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been my stress reliever! Always love writing Izuocha!
> 
> Next, Ochaco and Izuku grow closer, Mina schemes, and a popular festival is brought to the Infinity.
> 
> Please leave a comment and have a blessed day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have let you all know this before, anything that is bold is when a character is wearing their helmets. Their voices change when they wear their helmets.

Ochaco smiled as she finished tying her hair into a ponytail. She looked in the mirror and gave herself a look over before leaving her quarters. 

  
  


_I wonder what Chief is up to?_

  
  


She made her way to the turbo lift and entered.

  
  


It had been several days since their mission ended with them exploding a moon. 

  
  


She was relieved to see the Chief lose some of the tension that bugged him and talk more casually with her.

  
  


_I wonder if he will like my hair?_

  
  


Ochaco’s eyes widened.

  
  


_NOPE! NOT GOING TO THINK ABOUT THAT!_

  
  


She looked out at the hanger of the infinity and caught Bakugou harassing some technicians. 

  
  


She frowned, and uncomfortable feeling forming in her belly.

  
  


Ochaco grunted as her head throbbed suddenly. 

  
  


An image appeared, and for a split second, Ochaco thought it was of Bakugou. 

  
  


It was. 

  
  


Just not Katsuki.

  
  


Her hair was longer, retaining the same spiky texture of Katsuki’s. Her smirk was strong, and her face sinister.

  
  


Ochaco then felt a flood of emotions enter her.

  
  


Fear.

  
  


Anguish. 

  
  


Loneliness.

  
  


Loathing.

  
  


Her head stopped hurting, and she felt a tear escape. 

  
  


_Does Bakugou have a sister?_

  
  


She knew whose mind this was from and that only made her more anxious. 

  
  


She knew that he had some connection to Bakugou. The way he examined him, there was something there.

  
  


The Turbo lift door opened, and Ochaco exited the bridge. She smiled genuinely as she saw the captain. Her smile increased when she saw the Master Chief.

  
  


“Captain.” She spoke with a smile.

  
  


Aizawa nodded and sipped his coffee. 

  
  


She turned to the Chief. “How are you, sir?”

  
  


**“Tired.”**

  
  


Ochaco laughed. “Same.”

  
  


Aizawa eyed the two before speaking. “I have news.”

  
  


**“Good or bad?”**

  
  


Aizawa sighed. “Both.”

  
  


He typed several commands on the console, and an image of a massive arena appeared.

  
  


“The top brass have ordered a special sports fest.”

  
  


Ochaco’s eyes widened, “I don’t understand; the sports fest isn’t supposed to happen for another nine months?”

  
  


Aizawa nodded. “You’re correct; this isn’t a traditional one.”

  
  


**“What’s the sports festival?”**

  
  


Aizawa chuckled. “Sorry, they added it after the war.”

  
  
  


He pressed a few keys, and videos appeared of the sports fest. 

  
  


“Every year, there is an event. Every student of U.A. participates. Everyone competes in events. There are three main events and several small side ones. The first two change each year, while the final one remains the same. Tourney fight.”

  
  


Chief watched as several students engaged in combat.

  
  


“The purpose was used as a constant showing of the UNSC. By showing off just how strong each new year of soldiers was, while also being a way for the public to feel secure by seeing how strong their new defenders are.”

  
  


Chief turned his head to Aizawa. **“How many Spartans are there?”**

  
  


“Not many. General forces are included. Different events are made to keep it from being a blowout for the Spartans. Fighting with Grasshoppers, giving mechanized exoskeletons to the non-Spartans that gives them roughly equal footing, and their own events. But the main event is the Spartans.”

  
  


Ochaco spoke up. “They have it once a year, around the half-way point in the first semester.”

  
  


**“So why are they having one now?”**

  
  


“He looked at Chief, “It’s because of you.”

  
  


Chief’s head tilted. **“What?**

  
  


“You never competed in the sports festival, seeing you were on ice. The big brass wants to capitalize on this. Want to show everyone that the Master Chief has returned.”

  
  


“But why a sports fest? Who will compete.”  
  


1A, 2A, and the Shiketsu elite.”

  
  


Ochaco’s eyes widened. “Shiketsu?!?”

  
  


Aizawa nodded. 

  
  


**“When will this event take place?”**

  
  


“In a month.”

  
  


Chief’s hands stopped their movements. 

  
  


**“Do...are the Spartans allowed to use their armor?”**

  
  


Ochaco felt immense anxiety flow through her. Her chest tightened, and she struggled to control her breathing.

  
  


“Typically, no, but with this being an all Spartan, I believe so.”

  
  


The Chief nodded. 

  
  


Ochaco felt the tension fade away, relief takings its place.

  
  


“The fleet admiral will be making the announcement tomorrow; I wanted to give you two a heads up beforehand,” Aizawa stated. “Our old group will be there.”

  
  


**“All of them?”**

  
  


Aizawa nodded. “Nemuri, Tensei, Hizashi, Snipe, Emi, and I will be there.”

  
  


Chief tilted his head and stared at him. 

  
  


**“And?”**

  
  


Aizawa sighed. “And Mitsuki.”

  
  


Ochaco felt the tension return, this time is coiled in her stomach and didn’t leave.

  
  


“You both should have received an itinerary; you should go over it and become familiar with it.”

**“Yes, sir.”**

  
  


“Yes, sir.”

  
  


Aizawa nodded. “Dismissed.”

  
  


Chief walked briskly out of the bridge, Ochaco following close by. 

  
  


They both entered the turbo lift. Chief pressed his floor and Ochaco her. 

  
  


Ochaco waited until the turbo lift entered a dark area and pressed the stop button.

  
  


**“Commander?’’**

  
  


She turned to him. “Sir, what’s bothering you?”

  
  


He tensed his hands. 

  
  


She felt part of him hesitate, while the other part wanted to speak.

  
  


“Is it about meeting that woman the captain spoke of?”

  
  


Ochaco felt the pit in her stomach grow large as the Chief’s hands tensed. 

  
  


“Sir?”

  
  


Chief looked around. 

  
  


“No one can hear us. This part of the ship has no radio signal. Complete privacy.”

He tilted his head. **“And what happens if someone tries to use the lift?”**

  
  


“A message saying it’s in use will appear. No one will question it unless it takes too long. I’d say we have about an hour or two before someone notices it.”

  
  


He stared at her. **“How do you know that?”**

  
  


Ochaco smiled. “I need some alone time now and then.”

  
  


Ochaco sat on the ground, patting the floor next to her. Chief stared at her before sighing and joining her. 

  
  


They sat in silence for a few moments before Chief spoke. 

  
  


**“What would you say, in your professional opinion, are the most outstanding things about Katsuki Bakugou?”**

  
  


Ochaco’s eyes narrowed, and she frowned. “His anger. His drive. His...ferocity. He acts like a wild animal but remains in control. He’s feral and doesn’t care about what other people think and feel.”

  
  


**“Just like his mother.”**

  
  


Ochaco’s eyes widened. 

  
  


“M-Mother?!?”  
  


**“Her name was Mitsuki. It seems her husband took her last name.”**

  
  


“Y-Y-You were on the same squad as Bakugou’s mom?!?”

  
  


Chief clenched his hands. **“We were raised on the same planet.”**

  
  


Ochaco’s eyes widened further. “She was on Reach?!?”

**“Her parents were high ranking officers at the time. ...Director Midoriya was close friends with her parents and asked them to be stationed on Reach to assist with the Spartan project.”**

  
  


She felt that he was keeping something back. It was eating away at him. Gnawing away at his self.

  
“What did she do to you?”

  
  


Chief tensed. **“I-Uh.”**

  
  


She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Its okay, you’re safe with me.”

  
  


He looked at her before staring at the door. 

  
  


**“I knew her since we were both children. Saw her almost every day, even went to the same school for a while.”**

  
  


“You were on Reach as a child?”

  
  


**“Yes.”**

  
  


Before she could speak, he stopped her. **“I can’t tell you why. I… I can’t.”**

  
  


She felt the anxiety skyrocket and let it go. “Okay. Tell me more about her.”

  
  


He sighed and she felt the anxiety fade a bit. 

  
  


**“She is an identical version of Katsuki. Down to the smirk. He even looks like her, the difference being she had long hair.”**

  
  


Ochaco hid her shock as the images from earlier reared into her mind. 

  
  


**“It was… difficult. She was a very...hard person to be around. That continued until the last mission I ran with her.”**

  
  


**“She…..”**

  
  


She felt him shiver. **“I… I don’t want to see her. I… can’t.”**

  
  


Ochaco watched as her hero felt powerful anxiety at the thought of meeting his former teammate again. 

  
  


_What did she do to you?_

  
  


“You don’t have to.”

  
  


He turned to her. **“I don’t know if I’ll have a choice.”**

  
  


“Then I’ll help you.”

  
  


He looked at her. **“What?”**

  
  


She smiled at him. “I’ll help you!”

  
  


He stared at her with disbelief. 

  
  


“If she comes close or wants to speak with you, I’ll ring your comm and call you over. You can tell her its “official business.” and you’ll be free!”

  
  


He stared at her as she smiled radiantly. 

  
  


**“How do you always do that?”**

  
  


Her eyes widened, and she looked at him curiously. “What do you mean?”

  
  


**“Shine brighter than a star.”**

  
  


Ochaco felt her cheeks turn darker than Todoroki’s hair. 

  
  


**“I, uh. Sorry.”**

  
  


Ochaco waved her hands, “Y-You’re fine!” 

  
  


**“You said it would take an hour or two for them to notice the lift missing?”**

  
  


Ochaco blush went away as she looked at him curiously. “Yes.”

  
  


He leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. **“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to test that theory.”**

  
  


Ochaco smiled and mirrored his movements. 

  
  


“Yes, sir.”

  
  


An hour and forty-five minutes later, the lift arrived at the destination. 

  
  


**“We have a mission tomorrow; I will send you, Tokoyami, and Asui the details.”**

  
  


Ochaco smiled. “Yes, sir.”

  
  


He nodded. **“I will see you later, Uraraka.”**

  
  


He entered his quarters, and Ochaco reentered the turbo lift. 

  
  


She smiled the entire time as she made her way to her room. 

  
  


The door opened, and she saw Asui. 

  
  


“Hey!” 

  
  


Asui turned and smiled. “Nice to see you.”  
  


Ochaco smiled. “Did you get the update? We have a mission tomorrow.”

  
  


Asui fidgeted. “Oh, I, uh, I can’t come.”

  
“What?” Ochaco asked. 

  
Asui tapped her fingers together. “Uhh, Tokoyami, and I have to assist Kirishima’s team for a mission.” 

  
  


Ochaco narrowed her eyes. “What kind of mission?”

  
  


Asui hid her nervousness just barely. “An escort mission. A high-ranking diplomat is arriving for a conference. Kirishima needs extra hands, so we were pulled in.”

  
  


Ochaco sighed. “I wish I was let in on this knowledge.”  
  
  
“It was a last-minute thing.”  
  


Ochaco smiled and shook her head. “I understand, Chief and I should be good.”  
  


  
“I mean, he is the Master Chief.” 

  
  


Ochaco beamed. “I know! It’s so cool!”

  
  


Asui cleared her throat. “I have to get going; see you soon.”

  
  


‘Bye!” Ochaco waved. 

  
  


Asui shuffled down the corridor until she was away from Ochaco. 

  
  


_Sorry Uraraka, I had no choice._

* * *

Earlier

“Sooooooo, Asui.” Mina chirped. 

Asui gulped.

After she had spilled the beans, Mina and the rest of the girls whisked her away to a private room.

Mina’s smile had grown into something terrifying as she spoke. 

“What is this about Uraraka seeking out the Master Chief?”

Asui tapped her fingers together. “It wasn’t a big deal. He disappeared after the mission, and she went to find him.”

Mina’s eyes shined. “Okay, are you sure that’s all that happened?”

“Y-Yeah.”

  
  
Mina’s smile increased. “You don’t sound so sure, Asui.”

Tsuyu waved her hands. “I-I mean, I did see them talking to each other.”

“What did they say?” Jirou asked. 

“I couldn’t hear, only see.” 

“What were they doing?” Yaoyorozu asked. 

“I don’t know if I should say. It was a private moment.” Asui whispered guiltily. 

“Tsu, you have to!” Hagakure exclaimed. 

“PLEASE!!!!!!” Mina begged. “YOU KNOW SHIPPING IS MY LOVE LANGUAGE! I’LL DIE IF YOU DON’T TELL ME!”

“Drama queen,” Jirou muttered. 

“PLEASE!” Mina and Hagakure begged. 

“I-It wasn’t too big, I guess,” Asui replied. 

“What happened?” Yaoyorozu asked. 

“I went after Uraraka after she left Tokoyami and I. When I found them, she had him in a hug.”

“WHAT?!?!” Mina and Hagakure screamed. 

“Then they sat on the bench; the Master Chief looked like something was really bothering him. Whatever she said seemed to make him feel better. They held hands the whole time.”

“AAAAAGGGGGHHHH! THAT’S SO ROMANTIC!” Mina screamed. 

“THE FLUFF! MY HEART!” Hagakure swooned. 

“That is pretty sus,” Jirou stated as she saw that Mina might have a point.

Mina threw her hands in the air. “AND I BET YOU THEY BOTH DON’T EVEN KNOW THAT THEY LIKE EACH OTHER!” 

“What makes you say that?” Jirou asked. 

“Because Uraraka is too caught up in hero worship! And the Master Chief is a guy!” 

“What does that have to do with any of this?” Jirou snarked. 

“Guys are dense.” Hagakure stated. 

All the girls sighed. “That’s true.”  
  


“I had to ask Shoto on our first date. I found out he was so nervous and wanted to ask me out for so long.” Yaoyorozu said with a smile.

“SO! Let’s get them together!” Mina exclaimed. 

Yaoyorozu shook her head. “Even if I were for the idea of setting the two of them up, I’m not sure it would be a good idea right now.”

Jirou rose an eyebrow. “Why?”

Yaororozu smiled softly. “First, I think we should have faith in Uraraka. She knows how to go after what she wants.”  
  
“That is true,” Asui stated. “She fought hard to get into 1A and even got transferred from 1B.”

Yaoyorozu’s smiled died down. “And the second, I don’t think it’s a good idea to try and push them together, especially the Master Chief.”

“Why?” Mina asked her voice calmer.

“Think about it. He woke up, everyone he knew is twice his age, have families, and lost the person closest to him. His world has shifted drastically. I don’t think it would be healthy to try and force something between them.”

Mina smiled deviously. “Ahh, but there’s where you are wrong. They already HAVE a connection! You can tell, from the announcement of our teams, to what Asui just told us, somethings already there. All we would need to do is give them a little more...more of a push.”

“She’s got you there,” Jirou replied. 

“Okay, how about this. Whenever it’s not suspicious, just ask her about Master Chief.” Mina stated. 

“Why?” Jirou asked. 

“It gets her to think more about how she feels about the Master Chief! It makes her examine what she feels and why!”  
  
“That’s...actually a good idea,” Yaoyorozu said. 

Mina smirked. “You may be the smartest person on the ship, but I am queen when it comes to relationships.

  
  


“But how do we do that?” Hagakure asked. 

  
  


Mina smiled devilishly. “With Kirishima’s help.”

  
  


The girls looked at her questionably. 

  
  


“Being the girlfriend of the squad leader has its perks, especially when I get to find out about missions ahead of time. And I know that Uraraka’s squad has a mission in a few days.”  
  


“What kind of mission?” Yaoyorozu asked. 

  
  


“A survey mission. They are going to a newly settled Halo ring and surveying it. It’s clear of all Covenant forces and is not expected to have any difficulty.” Mina replied. 

  
  


She turned to Asui. “And my squad is running an escort mission, and we could always use the extra hands.”

  
  


“How will you convince Kirishima?” Yaoyorozu asked. 

  
  


Mina smirked. “I have my ways.” She said with a hint of seduction in her tone. 

  
  


The girls shivered. “TMI.”  
  


“What about the standard troops? How are you going to have them be alone when there are marines there?” Asui asked. 

“Oh, that’s easy.” Hagakure chirped. “Since they are going on a low-risk mission, with plenty of back up a call away, it will be easier to have just the two of them.”

  
  


Mina smirked. “Especially when I have Kirishima request for more troops.”

  
  


Yaoyorozu, Jirou, and Asui shivered. “You are terrifying.”

  
  


Mina clapped her hands. “Meeting Adjourned!”

* * *

  
  
  
  


Ochaco double-checked the cargo manifest, her eyes peering over every detail. 

  
  


It would take them a few days to fully investigate the ring. More tedious than anything else. It would go quicker if they had Asui and Tokoyami, but she understood the importance of their assignment.

  
  


**“We good to go?”**

  
  


Ochaco smiled as the Master Chief entered the cockpit. 

  
  


“Yes, sir!” 

  
  


**“Hit it.”**

  
  


The pilot nodded, and the ship exited the Infinity.

  
  


Chief sat across from Ochaco. **“How long until we arrive at the ring?”**

  
  


“About three hours.”

  
  


**“Are you nervous about the sports festival?”**

  
  


Ochaco sighed. “How could you tell?”

  
  


**“A hunch.”** He lied.

  
  


Ochaco let her smile fall. 

  
  


“I...my quirk was never the best for combat; it still isn’t. I could only go so far with what I had. You’ve seen the videos of Todoroki and Bakugou; I can’t compete with them, or most of my classmates.” 

  
  


She thought of her parents, their cheering faces as she wanted to make them proud so desperately. 

  
  


“I don’t stand a chance against them. Every year I end up losing, and this year will be no different, except now it’ll be even more embarrassing.”

  
  


Chief felt sadness and worry enter him. He felt her anxiety wash over him. He clenched his fists as memories from his youth flashed before him. 

  
  


He would NEVER allow anyone to feel that way again. 

  
  


Something burned inside of him.

  
  


He would never allow HER to feel that way.

  
  


**“Not this year.”**

  
  


She looked at him. “What?”

  
  


He leaned forward. **“You are going to show them how strong you are.”**

  
  


She smiled. “Thank you,, sir, but it’s not possible.”  
  


**“I expect you not to talk that way during training.”**

  
  


She looked at him. “What?”  
  


**“I am going to train you for the sports festival.”**

  
  


Ochaco stared at him, her eyes wide, and her jaw dropped. 

  
  


“You...are going….to train….me? She whispered. 

  
  


**“Unless you don’t want me to?”**

  
  


“I-I-I do! I do!”

  
  


_OMIGOSH!OMIGOSH!OMIGOSH!OMIGOSH!OMIGOSH!OMIGOSH!OMIGOSH!OMIGOSH!HE WANTS TO TRAIN ME!_

  
  


She smiled brightly, “I do! S-Sir! I-I-I always dreamed of training with you!”

  
  


He nodded. **“Roger that.”**

  
  


He leaned forward and activated a nearby screen. 

  
  


**“From what I have observed, most of your classmates have offensive type quirks. This seems to be why they don’t use weapons as much.”**

  
  


Ochaco sighed. “Yeah, their quirks are amazing.” 

  
  


**“And that’s what you’ll capitalize on.”**

  
  


She looked at him with questions as he paused the video. 

  
  


**“With the exception of Ojiro and Asui, their combat training has been primarily quirk training. They rely on their quirk and a decent level of hand to hand training to carry their battles. However,”**

  
  


He went to a different video, one showing the Mjolnir armor statistics. 

  
  


**“This is their disadvantage.”**

  
  


Ocahco looked at him. “Sir, how is that a disadvantage? Their armors are just as strong as mine. It’s like a tank.”

  
  


**“And a straightjacket.”**

  
  


He went to another video, Ochaco scowling as Bakugou appeared without his armor. 

  
  


**“What do you see?”**

  
  
  


She watched as he laughed maniacally, blasting through the air as he fought students. 

  
  


“A big jerk, but a super mobile one.”

  
  


The Chief swiped right,, and another video played, one of Bakugou fighting with his armor.

  
  


**“And now?”**

  
  


Ochaco watched closely as he ran headfirst and fired multiple blasts. 

  
  


“Sir, it’s the same thing. The only difference is now he has armor and he’s not… flying… around.”

  
  


**“Exactly.”**

  
  


He pointed a finger at her. **“You are the only person who can negate the weight effects of the Mjolnir armor. You are the only one in your class how can move around in your armor like it weighs nothing because you can make it weigh nothing. This gives you an incredible weight advantage and mobility advantage.”**

  
  


“But the armors have been built with neural interfaces? Weight shouldn't be a problem.”

  
  


Chief shook his head. **“Most armors still have natural limitations. They were built for more traditional combat, not airborne, over the top spectacles. The weight is not as great, but it is still there. Removing it will increase your overall abilities.”**

  
  


Her eyes were the size of dinner plates as she leaned back in her seat. 

  
  


“I… I never thought of using it like that. I figured getting used to the weight of the armor was something I had to do.”  
  


**“How good are your martial arts skills?”**

  
  


She smirked and held her hand up, forming it into a fist. 

  
  


“I trained under Gun-Head, a master of martial arts.”

  
  


**“Gun-Head, good soldier. Fought with him in a few battles, even helped him with some of his training.”**

  
  


Ochaco’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

  
  


_Can he get any cooler?!?_

  
  


**“I assume you primarily use grapples and takedowns?”**

  
  


Ochaco nodded. 

  
  


**“That will be advantageous. The Mjolnir armor is bulky, which will give you plenty of room to grapple. And with your increased speed and mobility, coupled with your martial arts training, you will close the gap between you and your classmates.”**

  
  


Ochaco stared at him in awe. 

  
  


_He’s the greatest soldier ever._

  
  


“Wait, if the Mjolnir armors weren’t made for parkour and acrobatics, why can you and Asui do them?”

  
  


**“I assume Asui has had her armor modified. By the looks of it, she has traded defense for mobility, something valuable given her quirk. As for myself, my armor is custom made.”**

  
  


_Now THAT, that is interesting._

  
  


“When...When could we train?” Ochaco asked, hoping the eagerness in her voice went unheard.

  
  


**“We can start once we’ve cleared the ring. We have roughly ten days for this mission. We can use downtime to train.”** **  
****  
****  
**She smiled. “Yes, sir.”  
  


He nodded. **“My pleasure, Uraraka.”**

  
  


“Hey, are you excited about the sports fest?”

  
  


He tensed. **“Not particularly.”**

  
  


She felt fear enter her. 

  
  


“Why?”

  
  


He shifted in his seat and fidgeted with his hands. 

  
  


**“I’m not one for the spotlight.”**

  
  


_You deserve it._

  
  


**“I’d much prefer to stay on the field, doing my duty.”** **  
  
**

She smiled. “Well, I am excited to see you in action!”

  
  


**“You’ve already seen me in action.”**

  
  


“So?”

  
  


He stared at her. **“You’ve already seen me fight; why get excited about seeing me fight Spartans?”**

  
  


She smiled even brighter. “Because it’s you.”

  
  


He squirmed under her gaze and looked to the side. 

  
  


She felt a flush move through her, and it was not from her.

  
  


_Oh._

  
  


_He’s blushing._

  
  


**“I-uh, thank you.”**

  
  


She felt something stir in her. 

  
  


She wanted to make him blush again.

  
  


“Master Chief, sir?” A voice spoke over the intercom.

  
  


**“Yes?”**

  
  


“We are approaching the ring, sir.”

  
  


**“Thank you.”**

  
  


Ochaco put on her helmet. **“Where are we landing?”**

  
  


**“Near the control center. We need to connect with the main computer; then, we can establish a plan for exploration.”**

  
  


They moved to the rear of the ship and into the hanger. 

  
  


**“It’s weird. We will be the only people on the ring.”** Ochaco mused. 

  
  


**“Considering where Kirishima’s team was headed, I understand.”**

  
  


Ochaco smiled. **“I am surprised you didn’t try to go. They’ll be meeting up with your friend.”**

  
  


**“We’ll have plenty of time to meet up. He’s tough, trust me.”**

  
  


The ship landed with a thud. 

  
  


“I am returning to the Infinity. Radio if you need anything.” The pilot spoke.

  
  


Chief and Ochaco nodded. 

  
  


They zoomed out of the ship seconds later, their warthogs roaring as they traversed the grass.

  
  


Ochaco marveled as they rode around, the beauty of it taking her breath away. 

  
  


**“It’s so beautiful.”**

  
  


**“Yes, it is,”** Chief replied.

  
  


They rode for a while longer, not really hurrying as they took in the majesty.

  
  


Eventually, they arrived at the control area. 

  
  


They exited the Warthogs and entered the facility.

  
  


“AH! WELCOME RECLAIMER!”

  
  


Chief and Ochaco turned and drew their weapons as a small floating orb appear. 

  
  


“I AM THE MONITOR OF THIS INSTALLATION! YOU MAY CALL ME, TELETRAAN 1!” 

  
  


Chief stared at the monitor, his body tense. 

  
  


“AND YOU BROUGHT A FRIEND! HOW WONDERFUL!”

  
  


Teletraan 1 floated up to Ochaco. “IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET A FRIEND OF THE RECLAIMER!”

  
  


Ochaco and Chief lowered their weapons. **“Uh, thank you?”**

  
  


“MY PLEASURE! NOW, I ASSUME YOU ARE HERE TO CHECK ON THIS INSTALLATION?”

  
  


**“Yes,”** Chief spoke. 

  
  


“WONDERFUL! I AM SO THRILLED TO HAVE THE RECLAIMER INSPECT MY STATION! YOU WILL FIND IT TO BE WELL KEPT! IF YOU WOULD PLEASE FOLLOW ME!”

  
  


Chief and Ochaco looked at each other before following the monitor. 

  
  


They entered a massive control room, dozens of screens and consoles littering the place. 

  
  


“I HAVE KEPT THIS INSTALLATION SAFE SINCE ITS CREATION! I MUST SAY, I AM QUITE PLEASED WITH IT DESPITE HAVING IT ONLY A SHORT TIME.”

  
  


**“How long have you been in command?”** Chief asked. 

  
  


“APPROXIMATELY THIRTY-TWO DAYS.”

  
  


**“And how old is this station?”** Ochaco asked. 

  
  


“THIRTY-THREE DAYS.”

  
  


The heads of Chief and Ochaco whipped to the monitor. 

  
  


**“What?”** They both spoke.

  
  


“THIS INSTALLATION IS THE MOST RECENT INSTALMENT IN OPERATION: NEW DAWN.”

  
  


**“What is that?”** Ochaco asked. 

  
  


“I AM TERRIBLY SORRY, BUT I CANNOT DIVULGE THAT INFORMATION AT THIS MOMENT..”

  
  


**“Why?”** Chief asked. 

  
  


The screens changed, each showing different aspects of Forerunner society.

  
  


“THE FORERUNNERS WERE THE GREATEST CIVILIZATION EVER KNOWN, AND THEY ARE NOW EXTINCT. BEFORE THEY PASSED, THEY PASSED THE MANTLE OF RESPONSIBILITY ONTO THE HUMANS, BUT ONLY WHEN THEY WERE READY.”

  
  


Image of Chief destroying a Halo ring appeared. 

  
  


“THE RECLAIMER HERE ACCEPTED THE MANTLE, ALBEIT INADVERTENTLY. WHEN THAT HAPPENED, OPERATION NEW DAWN WAS INITIATED. ACCORDING TO THE INFORMATION GIVEN TO ME, I CANNOT INFORM YOU UNTIL WE ARE READY.”

  
  


**“We?”** Chief and Uraraka spoke.

  
  


“WHY, THE OTHER MONITORS OF COURSE!”

  
  


Images of dozens of monitors appeared on screens. 

  
  


“WE ARE PREPARING! AND I MUST SAY, YOU HAVE COME AT A MOST OPPORTUNE TIME.”

  
  


**“Why is that?”** Chief asked.

  
  


“BECAUSE INTRUDERS HAVE INFILTRATED THIS INSTALLATION.”

  
  


The room shook suddenly.

  
  


“OH MY. IT SEEMS THEY HAVE ACTIVATED THE PULSE SHIELD.”

  
  


**Who is on the ring?!?”** Chief exclaimed. 

  
  


Images of Brutes, Elites, Grunts, and Jackals appeared. 

  
  


“I BELIEVE THEY ARE CALLED THE COVENANT.”

  
  


Ochaco’s eyes widened. **“How did they get on the ring without us knowing?!?”**

  
  


“THEY HAVE BEEN HERE FOR SEVERAL WEEKS, EVEN BEFORE YOUR STARSHIPS MADE CONTACT. I BELIEVE THEY HID DEEP WITHIN THE WATERS TO AVOID DETECTION. I ONLY BECAME AWARE OF THEM BECAUSE OF THEIR ATTEMPTS TO ACCESS THE TRIGGER.”

  
  


Ochaco watched as the Chief went rigid. She felt the locket pulse and immense fear flooded her. 

  
  


**“W-Whats the trigger?”**

Chief turned to her, his hands twitching.

  
  


**“Where the Nomu samples are kept.”**

  
  


Ochaco’s eyes widened, and her heart dropped. 

  
  


“DO NOT WORRY. I HAVE PERSONALLY SEEN TO THE DESTRUCTION OF ALL THE SAMPLES; THERE IS NOTHING LEFT.”

  
  


The Chief shuddered and relaxed. **“Do they know that?”**

  
  


“NEGATIVE.”

  
  


**“How many are there?”**

  
  


Chaco gasped as images of a dozen starships appeared. 

  
  


**“There must be hundreds of them…”** Ochaco whispered.

  
  


She turned to the Chief. **“WE NEED TO CALL FOR BACKUP!”**

  
  


“I AM AFRAID THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE. THE PULSE SHIELD KEEPS TRANSMISSIONS FROM BEING SENT OR RECEIVED. IF YOU WANT TO STOP THEM, YOU’D BETTER HURRY. WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY MIGHT DO.”

  
  


**“Where’s the armory?”** Chief asked.

  
  


“RIGHT THIS WAY.”

  
  


Ochaco and the Chief followed Teletraan to a massive armory, hundreds of different weapons around them. 

  
  
  


**“Sir, what are you looking for?”**

  
  


Chief walked until he found a locked part of the room. 

  
  


**“Open it.”**

  
  


The door opened, and Ochaco gasped. 

  
  


The first weapon was silver, with green energy leaking from it. It was imposing and large and radiated power.

  
  


**“The Annihilator?!?”**

  
  


Chief grabbed the weapon and put it on his back.

  
  


He turned and grabbed the weapon next to it, Ochaco’s eyes widening even further. 

  
  


It was a large yellow weapon. It resembled a minigun but had a large rocket launcher located in the center. 

  
  


**“A RYNO?!?”**

  
  


“TWO OF THE DEADLIEST WEAPONS THE FORERUNNERS EVER CREATED. ONLY A FEW CANWIELDD IT.”

  
  


Electricity sparked from the Chief’s body and hit the two weapons. They hummed and activated, their power cores lighting up. 

  
  


**“That’s correct.”**

  
  


He turned to Ochaco. 

**“We have to take the fight to them. Find the source of the pulse shield and destroy it; once that’s done, reinforcements can get in.”**

  
  


She looked at him. **“Can we win?”**

  
  


He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she felt him smile. 

  
  


**“Of course, I still have to train you for the sports festival.”** **  
  
**

She smiled. 

  
  


**“Let’s do it.”**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ryno maaaaaay have been a reference to Ratchet and Clank.
> 
> Next up, Ochaco and Master Chief versus the Covenant. Will they win?
> 
> Please leave a comment and have a wonderful day!


	8. Chapter 8

“Izuku? Where are you?”

Toshinori heard sniffling, his eyes narrowing.

“Izuku?”

Hidden in a room that few people ever entered, in the corner of a window looking out over the planet Reach, sat a boy.

Toshinori approached the boy wiping away any evidence of his tears.

“Hey.”

“H-Hey,” Izuku replied.

Toshinori sat across from him, watching the planet in silence for several long moments.

“Is it okay to cry?”

Toshinori turned to Izuku, his eyes full of worry.

“What?”

Izuku gripped his legs tighter. “W-W-We saw a movie in class today. In the movie, a b-b-baby died. I started crying, and they all started to laugh at m-me. M-M-Mitsuki said that m-mom wouldn’t want an s-son who cried as much as m-me. Said m-my dad left because of it.”

Toshinori’s heart broke at the boy’s confession.

He looked at his hands. “Why am I so sensitive? Am I bad because I can’t help it? Why was I born this way?”

A hand rested gently on his shoulder; Izuku looked up in response. A pair of warm and kind eyes greeted him.

“Young man, your sensitivity makes you special.”

Izuku’s eyes widened. “What?”

“It is rare that I meet someone like you. Someone so caring, so loving. You care so deeply for others, even at your own expense.”

His smile grew. “Your sensitivity allows you to help others heal. You feel things so deeply, even their pain. You are sensitive, and it makes you stronger for it.”

Izuku was on the brink of tears. “B-B-But I c-c-cry too much!”

“My boy, tears are not meant for the world, but the home. Don’t cry for those who don’t care, but for those who care about you.”

He squeezed his shoulder. “And I most certainly care for you.”

Izuku couldn’t hold back any longer. He buried his face into Toshinori’s shoulder and released his tears.

Toshinori wrapped his arms around Izuku and returned the embrace.

“It’s okay, let it all out.” He said with a smile.

“It’s okay; I am here.”

* * *

“What’s the hold-up?!?”

A Grunt yelped as a brute picked him up.

“T-The engine stalled!”

The Brute snarled. Their Wraith had stopped, and they were falling behind with the rest of their squad.

The brute roared. “WE HAVE TO GET TO THE TRIGGER! THE MASTER WILL HAVE OUR HEADS IF WE DON’T GET THAT VIRUS!

“Uh, sir?” The grunt whined as he looked scared.

“Wha—”

A bullet slammed into the Brute’s skull before another hit the grunts.

Two Jackals emerged from the Wraith. “What’s going o—”

More sniper shots took them out, their bodies falling off the tank.

**“Good shooting.”**

Ochaco smiled. **“Good thing you had some shock pulsars to stall the engine.”**

**“One can never be too prepared,”** Chief replied.

The two Spartans emerged from their vantage point and advanced on the tank.

**“We can use this to get in close.”**

The two entered the Wraith. They then followed the path of the other Covenant forces.

**“Telletraan? Can you give me an update?”** Chief asked.

“WHY YES!” The monitor chirped over the radio. “YOU ARE APPROACHING ROUGHLY 1/3 OF THEIR TOTAL FORCES. I DETECT A MAJORITY OF GRUNTS, JACKALS, AND BRUTES.”

**“That means we’ll be going up against several hundred of them…”** Ochaco stated.

“CORRECT! BUT HAVE NO FEAR! I AM WORKING ON YOUR REINFORCEMENTS!”

**“Reinforcements?”** Chief questioned.

“YES! THOUGH I AM NOT SURE HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE, BUT I HAVE FULL CONFIDENCE IN YOU AND YOUR MATE’S ABILITIES!”

Chief and Ochaco went rigid.

**“M-M-Mates?!?”** Ochaco sputtered.

“WHY YES! ARE YOU NOT MATES? BASED ON YOUR HORMONE LEVELS, AND HOW COMFORTABLE YOU ARE WITH EACH OTHER, AND YOUR INTERACTIONS, I ASSU—”

**“We’re here.”** Chief interrupted.

A pang of relief, and strangely enough, sadness shot through Ochaco.

_Why does that make me sad?_

Chief motioned to the screen before them were several dropships, Wraiths, and Ghosts.

**“Hmmm.”** Chief hummed. **“Strange, there should be more of them here.”**

“I BELIEVE THEY HAVE SPLIT UP. A LARGE GROUP OF THEM ARE TRYING TO GAIN ACCESS THROUGH A COMMAND CENTER.”

**“Can they?”** Chief asked.

“NEGATIVE. THIS ENTRANCE AND THE ONE VIA THE TURBO LIFT IN THE CENTRAL HUD ARE THE ONLY WAYS TO GAIN ACCESS TO THE TRIGGER.”

**“How long before they return?”** Ochaco asked.

“IT APPEARS THAT THEY WILL NOT RETURN. THEY ARE STRAGLEY ADAMANT ON GAINING ACCESS THERE.”

Chief pressed several commands on the console. **“We need to gain access to one of the dropships.”**

The screen zoomed in on the lead ship.

**“If we can access the main drive, we can upload the virus.”**

**“Virus?”** Ochaco asked.

Chief pulled out a small chip.

**“This can infect their main computer. With it, we can manually control the weapons systems and force the other ships to drop their shields.”**

**“Which means all we will have to do is take out their ground forces,”** Ochaco stated.

**“Exactly.”**

“THAT WILL BE NO SMALL FEAT.”

Chief handed Ochaco the Annihilator. **“No, it won’t.”**

Ochaco awed as she grabbed the weapon. **“This has another name.”**

Chief grabbed the RYNO. **“It does; high command decided to rename it.”**

The gun glowed bright green.

Ochaco awed at it. **“Why did they care?”**

Chief put the last piece in the RYNO before lifting it. **“Because they couldn’t let a gun called the “BIG F*KING GUN” become common knowledge.”**

Ochaco smiled. **“Let’s see if it lives up to its name.”**

* * *

“Why isn’t the door opening?!?!” A brute yelled.

A jackal approached. “We are doing our best, but these doors are impenetrable.”

Many shadows loomed as a drop-ship approached.

The brute smiled. “Good! We can just blow the door to pieces!”

The dropships sputtered and froze before their weapons aimed at the others.

  
“What?!?”  
  


The ships then fired on each other.

Covenant forces screamed as their ships fired on one another.

“WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!? The brute yelled.

They watched as their ships destroyed one another, sending the ground forces into chaos.

“THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! WHAT NEXT?!?!”

Then, the most terrifying noise played.

<https://youtu.be/Q3EBsLtGiiE>   
  
  


  
“No! Not that! Anything but that!!!” A grunt screamed.

The brute turned, and his eyes widened in horror.

Before him, two Spartans.

Both of them holding two of the most dangerous weapons ever created.

And one of those Spartans…

One Spartan, a fierce worrier, who was steadily rising through the ranks.

  
  


The other, the closest thing to a God of Death.

The Master Chief raised his weapon.

**“Rip and tear.”**

<https://youtu.be/Q3EBsLtGiiE?t=19>

Before the Brute could scream, a crescendo of mayhem and bullets exploded from the gun.

Chief and the RYNO tore through the enemies like they were paper.

Ochaco raised her weapon and began unloading on her opponents. The massive green blasts destroying everything in their paths.

Hundreds of enemies desperately tried to stop them, only to be torn apart by the legendary weapons.

Within a few minutes, all of their enemies had been dealt with.

“WONDERFUL! YOU BOTH CERTAINLY LIVE UP TO YOUR SPECIES REPUTATION!” The monitor spoke over the comms.

**“What’s the status on the remaining forces?”** Chief asked.

“IT APPEARS THAT THEY ARE UNAWARE OF WHAT HAS TRANSPIRED. YOUR VIRUS HAS MADE SURE OF THAT.”

**“We need to get to a ship and take them down,”** Ochaco said.

“THAT WILL NOT BE NECESSARY. YOUR REINFORCEMENTS ARE HANDLING THEM.”

**“Reinforcements?”** Both Chief and Ochaco asked.

“WHY YES, AND HERE ARE SOME OF THEM NOW!”

Chief and Ochaco’s eyes widened as Forerunner dropship appeared and a fleet of Promethean Knights descended from the skies.

“I WAS ABLE TO REACTIVATE THEM. THEY ARE UNDER YOUR COMMAND!”

Chief approached them slowly, his apprehension obvious.

**“…Follow us.”**

The Knights nodded.

Chief turned to Ochaco, **“I don’t like to do this, but we will need the help if we can fight the Covenant.”**

Ochaco nodded. **“Yes, sir.”**

**“Besides the ships, where are the remaining forces?”**

“THEY SEEM TO BE MAKING AN ATTEMPT ON THE MAIN CONTROL ROOM. I AM CONFIDENT IN MY ABILITY TO HOLD THE FACILITY…OH MY.”

**“What is it?”** Ochaco asked.

“IT APPEARS THAT THEY MAY BE ABLE TO BREACH MY SECURITY MEASURES.”

**“How many?”**

“I BELIEVE THAT THERE ARE 1,286 IN TOTAL.”

**“We are on our way.”** Chief turned to the Prometheans. **“Fly ahead. You are faster. Clear a path.”**

The Knights took to the skies as Ochaco, and the Chief boarded the ship.

They entered the cockpit and raced to the control room.

**“Are you scared, sir?”**

Chief turned to Ochaco; he felt fear, both his and hers.

**“Yes, that’s why we are going to even the odds.”**

**“Sir?”**

They began their approach.

**“It’s easier to show you when we ar--.”**

A massive explosion rocked the ship.

**“WE’RE GOING DOWN! BRACE FOR IMPACT!”**

* * *

“Ughhhh! This is so boring!” Mina whispered.

Kirishima laughed quietly as the crowds roared with applause.

“It’s hard to believe that this guy was public enemy number one twenty years ago.” Tsuyu whispered.

The Spartans watched as the Arbiter met with a delegate member, the crowds cheering increasing.

“You think we could ask him some questions about him?” Sero whispered.

“Tch, why would you want to talk to scum like him?” Bakugou sneered.

“He’s only the closest ally to the UNSC!!!” Mina whisper-yelled.

“He killed a s*it ton of humans!” Bakugou, whisper yelled.

“He was deceived by awful leaders!” Mina retorted.  
  


“And helped us in our time of need. We couldn’t have won the war without his help.” Tokoyami replied.

Bakugou grumbled while the Arbiter approached them.

“I am surprised that ‘he’ wasn’t assigned to this detachment.” The Arbiter spoke.

Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck. “T-The Master Chief was assigned to help decommission a Halo ring.”

The Arbiter laughed. “Of course. I will see him soon enough.”

“Uh, sir?” Kirishima spoke timidly. “What…What was it like fighting alongside him?”

The Arbiter laughed again. “His legend is one that has grown only stronger with the passage of time.”

The other Spartans perked up and gathered around, even Bakugou.

“In my many campaigns, I have never met a soldier as tenacious and unrelenting as he. He was both enraging and inspiring.”

“You called him the demon,” Bakugou spoke up. “Was it an insult or a compliment?”

The Arbiter chuckled. “Both. Even when we were opponents on the battlefield, I held respect for him.”

His face fell. “I was overjoyed to hear of his discovery, only to hear of the passing of his companion.”

“You knew his A.I?” Mina asked.

“Melissa, I did. I am steadfast that he would have been long dead without her at his side.”

Mina smirked. “Sounds familiar.”

The Arbiter tilted his head. “Oh?”

Mina waved her hands, “Oh, it’s nothing.”

Sero rolled his eyes. “You’ve only been shipping them since the meeting.”  
  


“Because they’re cute together!” Mina exclaimed.

The Arbiter chuckled.

Mina smirked, “You should have seen him with her! She and he were getting along! She’s his second in command!”

Mina pulled out a picture and showed the Arbiter.

“Wait, please zoom in on her necklace.”

Mina did as he asked, the Arbiter squinting as he examined the pendant around her neck.

“Oh my.”  
  


“Is something wrong?” Kirishima asked.

The Arbiter shook his head. “Simply amused.”

“Sir?”

“He was known for many things; a wooer of ladies is not one of them.”

The Arbiter looked towards the main building. “We must be on our way; the meeting starts soon.”

They all followed the Arbiter, who could not stop thinking about the pendant.

_Oh, how this tangled web waves its tale._

* * *

**“O-“**

Ochaco groaned as she came too.

**“Are you okay, Ochaco?”** Chief asked.

Ochaco’s eyes opened as the sun hit her face.

“Sir?”

**“Your helmet was damaged; I had to get it off to make sure you were okay.”**

Ochaco felt his hand on her cheek as he inspected her.

**“They are close to gaining access to the control room.”**

He helped her to her feet, only for her to see their weapons destroyed.

“W-What do we do? They outnumber us, outgun us?”

Chief placed his hands on her shoulders.

**“I have an idea. It's potentially dangerous, but it’s the only way to stop the covenant. Do you trust me?”**

“Yes, sir.”

**“Get ready for a temp boost.”**

Ochaco was ready to ask what he was going to do when green electricity sparked from his body. Her eyes widened as her body was engulfed by power.

* * *

“HURRY! WE MUST GET ACCESS TO THE CONTROL ROOM!” A brute yelled.

The battle had reached a stalemate. The Prometheans were monstrous, but the overwhelming numbers of the Covenant kept them at bay.

“HURRY!”

“Sir, what do we have to worry about?” A grunt asked. “We shot the demon out of the sky; we’re home free!”

A mass burst of green lights exploded from the ship, bathing the battlefield in its light.

[Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6R8fE2OU3E)

Those present watched as two figures descended from the sky, green electricity glowing from one, pink from the other.

Ochaco’s hair flowed as power surged through her while she opened her eyes. Her eyes glowed brightly with energy. Her face was untamed, almost feral with rage and power.

Power flowed through her body—a power she could never imagine.

She looked at the Chief; he nodded at her.

They both looked at the Covenant.

“Uh, oh.”

[Here](https://youtu.be/L6R8fE2OU3E?t=38)

They both launched forward, the Covenant unable to keep up.

Ochaco punched a tank, sending it flying into a squadron of enemy forces.

**_Your armor will protect you for a bit, don’t overdo it._ **

****

****

****

The Chief’s words rang in her ears as she effortlessly threw ghosts at forces. She felt her finger pads light up.

She slammed her hands on the ground, a massive pink wave shooting over the ground.

Everything that was hit by the pink wave began to float in the air. She skyrocketed them into the air before releasing them.

It all fell down with an earth-shattering slam.

It should have amazed her, seeing her power like this.

But right now, she couldn’t care less.

She bolted as electricity flowed behind her.

She raced to rejoin the Chief.

An earth-shattering explosion alerted her to his presence. She watched as the Chief flew through the air, black tendrils emanating from his arms that entangled multiple dropships as he threw them at nearby ships.

She should be questioning where this power came from.

Not now.

He looked at her, an understanding passing between them.

They both show forward, the ground and air cracking behind them.

“FIRE!!!” FIRE EVERYTHING!!!”  
  
  
  
The covenant forces obeyed, a desperate attempt to stop the approaching Spartans.

Chief and Ochaco dodged and parried until they reached their foes.

“RAISE THE SHIELD!!! RAISE THE SHIELD!!!”

They quickly raised a shield around the control center.

Ochaco slammed her hands onto the ground, lifting several down drops ships.

“METOR SMASH!!!”  
  


The dropships slammed into the shield, shaking the ground.

Chief pulled his leg back.

**“MANCHESTER SMAAAASH!”**

He slammed his leg into the shield, destroying it with an earth-shattering blow.

Ochaco and the Chief landed and took out the foes around her as Prometheans descended to assist.

**“Is this all of them?”** The Chief asked, his voice strained, and his armor in similar condition.

“WHY YES! YOU BOTH HAVE SUCCESSFULLY WARDED OFF THE INVADERS!”

Ochaco and the Chief relaxed.

“Chie—”

Ochaco stopped as she felt the power leave her body.

She collapsed; the last thing she saw before passing out was a worried Master Chief.

* * *

Ochaco’s eyes opened as she felt her head throb.

“Y-You what?!?!?”  
  


Ochaco’s eyes widened as her head whipped to the voice.

_Chief?!?_

She was surprised to see a young green-haired man, with a scrawny blonde-haired man.

_Wait, that’s All Might!_

All Might placed a hand on Izuku’s shoulder. “I want to pass my quirk to you.”

Ochaco’s eyes widened.

_WHAT?!?!_

Izuku’s eyes were the size of dinner plates.

“B-B-But why m-me?!?”

All Might laughed. “Besides the fact that you are a gentle, kind, and compassionate young man who wants to be a Spartan?”

Izuku blushed and looked away.

All Might chuckled. “I have been training you for the past few years, preparing you for the strain.”

Izuku looked at him with curiosity. “Strain?”

All Might smiled. “Not the physical strain; I know you can handle it.”

Izuku looked down, “I-I-I’m not worthy.”  
  
  
  
“Yes, you are.”  
  
  
  
Ochaco was entranced, her eyes focused on Izuku, his green freckles so cute.

All Might turned and looked directly at her.

“Thank you for helping him.”  
  


Ochaco’s eyes widened.

“Time to wake up.”

* * *

She opened her eyes and sat up.

She was in a medical room, a few drones monitoring her and a figure by her side.

She turned and saw the Master Chief by her bed. His head was down, and he appeared to be asleep.

“Sir?”

The Chief woke and looked to her.

**“You’re okay.”**

He looked over her medical scans and breathed a relieved sigh.

“You…how long were you here?”

He fidgeted. **“Not long.”**

She smiled.

“I won’t tell anyone.”

He tilted his head. **“What?”**

“I won’t tell anyone about your quirk.”

He straightened himself. **“Oh.”**

Her smile wavered briefly. “I won’t feel any weird side effects, will I?”

He shook his head. **“It was only a temporary boost, no lasting effects.”**

She sighed. “Is that what you feel each time?”

**“What?”**

She looked at him. “The sure of power. It was…overwhelming, and…not overwhelming? I don’t know how to say it.”  
  


He chuckled. **“I understand, and yes, it is always like that.”**

She looked at him in awe. “How do you not get overwhelmed by it? I felt like I was going to explode with power.”

He looked at the ground. **“I don’t know. Some days I am overwhelmed by his power.”**

_His?_

He caught his slip up and went rigid.

“You don’t have to tell me.” She said as she placed her hand on his. “I won’t tell anyone, especially about the black webs.”

He looked at her in silence for a few moments before speaking.

**“Thank you.”**

“AHHH! YOU ARE AWAKE! MOST FORTUNATE!”

The two were met with the arrival of the monitor.

“THE INTRUDERS DAMAGED THE SERVERS; THE SHIELD IS STILL ONLINE. IT WILL BE A FEW DAYS UNTIL YOU ARE ABLE TO CONTACT YOUR SHIP. UNTIL THEN, I SUGGEST YOU TAKE THE TIME TO RELAX!”

**“Relax?”**

“WHY CERTAINLY! WE HAVE MANY DIFFERENT PLACES THAT YOU CAN EXPLORE!”

Chief and Ochaco turned and looked at each other before a grin broke over her face.

“Well, we can have a chance to explore.”

Chief squirmed. **“I suppose.”**

“EXCELLENT! YOU MAY WANT TO REMOVE YOUR ARMOR—”

**“NO!”**

Ochaco was surprised at his tone of voice. She was more surprised at the feelings that flooded her.

Fear.

Overwhelming fear.

“AS YOU WISH. I WILL GIVE YOU SEVERAL VEHICLES SO THAT YOU MAY EXPLORE TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT!”

Chief relaxed and sighed. **“Very well, thank you.”**

The monitor left, leaving the two alone.

Ochaco thought for a moment, trying to find a place that he would want to visit before an idea formed.

“I know a place that you’d love to see. Would you like to join me?”

He turned to her. **“I would be honored.”**

  
“What do you think?”

Chief stared as snow fell on his helmet.

**“It’s so beautiful.”** He whispered.

He held his hand out and let the small flakes touch his fingertips.

He sat on the ground and watched in awe as the snow fell around him.

**“I never saw this on Reach. I always heard about the snow but never got to see it.”**

Ochaco giggled, “And Melissa laughed because you didn’t know what a snowball was.”

Chief turned to her. **“You remembered me saying that?”**

She smiled at him. “Of course.”

He stared at her as an unfamiliar feeling formed in his stomach.

The feeling of being wanted, of someone caring about him.

“Sir, why don’t you like to remove your armor?”

He stiffened.

She sat down beside him.

“If you don’t want to say, you don’t have to.”

She placed her hands on his. “But please know that I am here for you, sir. You gave so much for us; you deserve someone to listen to you.”

He stared at her hands before looking at her face.

_Trust her._ A voice whispered.

He sighed.

**“There are only four people that I have allowed to see me without my armor on, and… it's because I am a coward.”**

He paused as he collected his breath.

**“I…I have… experienced things with people. And it left me vulnerable. In my armor, I don’t have that vulnerability. I am protected. The only thing I have to worry about is being the Master Chief.”**

“Not Deku.” Ocacho stated.

He turned to her. **“Yes.”**

She looked at him, feeling the weight behind his eyes.

“Sir, you don’t have to do this to yourself. You deserve rest, to be… Deku.”

He looked at her, her smile brighter than the snow.

He wondered what she looked like with his helmet off.

_Trust her._

Ochaco heard the sounds of armor disengaging. She turned, and her eyes widened as his helmet began to open up.

  
Chief gently grabbed onto his helmet and pulled it off.

Her eyes widened as she was met with a pair of bright green eyes.

He set his helmet down and took a deep breath.

“I never knew what snow smelled like.”

She stared in awe at him.

She had no idea what she thought the Master Chief would look like.

Some people thought he would look older, more scarred.

No amount of imagining could prepare her for a young man to greet her.

His green hair was unkempt; its color goes well with his eyes. His freckles were underneath his expressive eyes.

He was so handsome.

He looked at her.

“Thank you.”

He gave her a big smile.

_Oh no._

_He’s really cute._

She blushed. “F-For what, sir?”

He kept his smile. “For being my friend.”  
  


She looked at him with wide eyes.

“Melissa was my only friend. I don’t count my old team; they were a different story.”

She smiled at him.

“My pleasure Chief.”

“Deku.”

She looked at him with a question.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I know that Melissa told you my name, s-so it’s okay if you call me by it.”

She beamed at him. “Then you can call me Ochaco.”

He kept his smile. “Okay, Ochaco.”

They both looked back at the falling snow for several long minutes.

Deku smiled and closed his eyes, letting the snow gently fall on his face.

Before a big clump hit his face.

He opened his eyes and found a clump of snow on his face, with a smiling Ochaco giggling.

“A snowball.” She stated.

Izuku was shocked before a grin overtook him.

“I believe that was a declaration of war.” He stated playfully as he scooped up some snow.

Ochaco shrieked as he threw snow at her. Thus began the best snowball fight ever recorded on a Halo ring.

“I won’t go down so easily!” She shrieked as she returned fire.

“Neither will I!” Izuku replied.

Neither knows how long they spent throwing snowballs at each other. It could have been ten minutes or ten hours.

That didn’t matter to them.

Eventually, they called a truce and returned to the base after making snow angels.

Both had massive smiles on their faces.

“That was really fun,” Izuku stated happily.

Ochaco giggled. “It was.”

“AHH! EXCELLENT! YOU HAVE RETURNED! I AM PLEASED TO INFORM YOU THAT THE MAIN CONSOLE HAS BEEN REPAIRED! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO RADIO FOR HELP IN THE NEXT TWO DAYS!”

They should have felt happy.

Instead, the weight of their responsibilities came back.

Ochaco turned and saw the look of deep concern on Izuku’s face.

He could bear the weight of the universe on his shoulders another time.

Not right now.

Ochaco turned to the Monitor, “You said the day after tomorrow?”

“THAT IS CORRECT!”

She turned to Izuku. “That means we can still have another day to explore!”

She watched as Izuku’s face went from deep thought to a bright smile.  
  


“That sounds great.”  
  
  


Ochaco’s heart melted at his smile. “S-Sounds good!”

Iuzku smiled before yawing.

“I better get to my bed.”

  
  
  
  
“Same for me.”

The two fist-bumped and made for their rooms.

“Goodnight, Deku.”

He looked at her and smiled warmly.

“Goodnight, Ochaco.”

* * *

Mina bolted upright in her bed, her eyes wide.

“OH, YES.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOO sorry it took me THIS long to post! Finals had me in a jam, I had to create a 50 page manual for one of my classes. I will try to upload more soon, I missed writing. 
> 
> I originally wasn't going to have Deku remove his helmet until the "spicy" scene, but decided that it would be better to remove it now.
> 
> I have a twitter now! https://twitter.com/IzuOchaforlife If you want to interact, have story updates, or ask questions! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and have a wonderful day!


End file.
